Fated to Love
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Re-betaying in Progress, Ch.10-14 NOW DONE. A girl is thrown into Middle Earth following a car accident. Seeing how the events unfold, she decides to save Haldir. Upon being injured herself, she is asked to return to Imladris where she falls in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Haldir of Lorien. The mysterious and sexy elf from the Tolkien stories. Never faced death in the books, but in the movies he dies a gruesome death. Cassie sat disappointed yet again after watching the movie at her friend Becky's house. The tears streamed down her cheek. 'Damn Peter Jackson for killing him off' she thought to herself. Becky looked over at her friend and shook her head.

"Girl, you need to get a grip. It is just a movie, he is played by an actor." she said to Cassie.

"I know, but he is just so damn beautiful. So mysterious and dangerous. I want a guy just like him," she said looking down at her popcorn bowl.

"You know at our age, we should not be acting like teenagers, love struck and puppy eyed. We are women of 30 who have respectful jobs and responsibility." Becky pointed out.

"I know. To see something so beautiful, real or otherwise, destroyed it is… just wrong." Cassie said putting the bowl on the coffee table.

Becky stood to take the dishes into the kitchen. Cassie followed to help her and began cleaning up. After washing the sink full of dishes, Cassie turned to Becky.

"Well I need to get home. I have to go to work early in the morning. The visitors are going to arrive at the Literary Fair early and I still have a few alterations to do to my costume," Cassie said putting on her jacket.

"So what is your costume for this event going to be this time?" Becky asked following Cassie then stood at the door.

"We are putting on display the works of Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings', so I am dressing as an elven lady, ears and all. I think it will be interesting," Cassie said smiling in delight, "I am very excited. I always wanted to be an elf."

"Sounds like something right up your alley. I will talk to you tomorrow," Becky said opening the door.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow," Cassie looked out into the night and saw the rain falling hard," I just hope it stops raining. I have an hours drive tomorrow and I do not like driving in the rain."

"Well, be careful. Good night," Becky said starting to close the door.

"Night, Beck," Cassie yelled back at her while walking to her car and waving.

Cassie drove home in the pouring rain. It was unusual for it to rain so hard this time of year. She reached her street and pulled into her driveway.

Cassie entered her apartment, closed and locked the door then threw the house keys on the little phone table, hung her jacket on the coat peg and walked into the room that held her costume. She finished up the last of the hems and placed the rhinestone jewels on the neckline. The gown was finally done, then Cassie checked the slippers for excess strings.

Feeling tired and glad that the costume was done, she made her way to the bathroom to shower. With her long dark brown hair still wet she made her way to her bedroom to put on her night-clothes. The walls of her bedroom were covered like a teenager's room with posters from the Lord of the Rings movies. She stared a moment at the poster of Haldir. "Wish you were real," she said to it.

She hopped into her bed, set the alarm, and turned out her lamp. Finally, she fell asleep.

The morning came too quick for her. It was now 6 A.M. Her excitementstartedto rise up in her. She made her way into the living room where the costume was, picked it up and returned to her bedroom. She laid it out onto the bed looking at the costume, pride welled up within her for what she had accomplished. After dressing, she began to diligently braiding her waist length dark brown hair. Something perfected by practice. She donned the headpiece, which her friend had made for her in his , she put on the pointed ears. Once she was done, she took a long look into the mirror. 'Wow' she thought, 'they look so real'. She was well prepared and had been since day one.

Outside the thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the early morning sky. Cassie began to worry. "Damn, when is this rain going to stop?" she asked herself. After eatinga quick breakfast the wannabe ellithput on her cloak. She walked out into the pouring rain and got into her car. Backing out of the driveway she started to get a bad feeling in her stomach which she recognised all to well. It seemed like that something bad always happened right after getting it. She chose to ignore it.

She travelled north for a while, making her way to the national park chosen for its ancient looking woods. Upon entering the park's gates, she knew she still had a little ways to go before reaching the location. The rain began the visibility almost impossible.

Out of nowhere a deer appeared into the road. Cassie swerved to miss hitting it and lost total control of the car. It spun out of control, tumbling and rolling down the drop off beside the road. She could hear the sound of twisting metal and glass breaking, the roar of the car was all she could hear, then a sharp pain to her head came. When the car stopped completely, her world came to a stop with it. Dazed and confused she looked out onto the floor of the forest before everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening Before the Battle

Chapter One: Awaking before the battle

Cassie did not know how long she had been out, but she awoke and looked at her surrounding and found she was on a stone ramp that led up to a heavy wooden gate with iron hinges. She weakly pulled herself off the stones and glanced around. 'What the hell! This place looks familiar' she thought as she looked up at the massive fortress before her. The fortress was built into the crevice of the mountain and a field lay behind her surrounded by walls of rocks on either side. She gasped as she realized where she was.

"Holy Shit! I must be in a nightmare," she said aloud to herself, "This looks just like..." She knew that was not a part of the program for the fair. "Helm's Deep. But how?" She thought dumbfounded.

Up on the battlement two guards took notice of her and shouted," You there! Do not move!"

'Oh, shit. I am in deep now. What to do? What to do?' she thought to herself. She looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her costume and cloak. 'At least I will not stick out like a sore thumb' she thought. She stood and watched as the massive gates opened with a loud rumble.

Two guards came through the gates on horses. As they approached she could tell that they were heavily armed. She held up her hands to show them that she did not have any weapons. One of them hopped off the horse and strode over to her stopping in front of her.

She was looking at the man, who she recognized as a rider of Rohan. He was straggly looking with a beard and messy hair the colour of dirty dish water blonde. He looked at her with a critical eye and said, "My lady, are you a friend or foe?"

She quickly searched her mind about what to say. "I am a friend. I am un-armed and lost, good sir. Can you help me?"

"An elf maiden, who is lost? I always believed that the fair ones never let their women travel unattended," he said eyeing her trying to find out if she was telling the truth.

"No," she laughed and then said," I am not really an elf. I assure you. See?" She started tugging on the ears. They refused to budge. She struggled and realized that they hurt every time she did it. "Oh...Good GOD! They are REAL!" she said, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.)

The man looked at her and became angry. "What kind of devilry are you trying to pull, woman?" he said with almost a growl while grabbing her arm and pulling her towards his horse.

"I assure that I am playing no game," she said feeling the fear rise up in her.

"Tell it to the King," he spat back at her as he put her on the horse.

Cassie decided then that it was best to keep quiet and not argue. From the movies and the books King Théoden seemed fair. So she would plead with him. They made their way back through the gates and stopped at the stone steps leading up to the keep. Everyone on the roadway stopped and stared at them. She saw the curious looks on their faces. The guard who led the horse she rode up upon turned and hauled her off the animals back and led her up the stairs. The roughness of his treatment of her coupled with her head injury was all starting to take its toll on her.

They arrived at the keeps entrance. The guards standing at the doors stopped my captor. "What is it that you seek of our king?" one of them said.

"I bring an intruder that was lurking outside the gates," her captor replied. Cassie watched as the other guard walked into the keep. Her hair was being pulled and she started to feel a little dizzier. After a few minutes the guard at the door returned and allowed them to go in. The pain was excruciating as she was hauled by her hair into the main hall.

They came to a sudden stop at the foot of the throne. Cassie was able to see who was standing in the room. Through her dazed and confused vision, she saw King, who was talking to man with shoulder length brown hair and the start of a beard. His eyes were stormy grey. Beside him stood a tall and lithe looking man with long blonde hair and pointy ears and a bow and quiver strapped to his shoulders. A short stubby dwarf-looking man stood next to him. The King looked up from the maps and eyed his guard. The guard thrust her forward until she hit the stone cold floor causing her to whimper.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Théoden said with a displeased look. Cassie's vision was beginning to blur. The three men in the room stared at the guard with shocked faces. The tall lithe man, came forward and knelt beside her. His eyes kind and full of concern. There was something about him, something familiar. Who was he, exactly? He looked at her and his eyes lit up as if he saw something familiar. He gently pushed her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear exposing the point. He said something in a foreign language. Hearing the smoothness of it, Cassie looked at him strangely. The Language seemed vaguely familiar. 'No way!' her mind screamed out.

"Sire," began the guard, "we found her lurking outside the gate."

"She is elf kind, King Théoden, an elleth. She is injured and scared. He did not have to treat her as poorly." Legolas spoke up kindly while stroking Cassie's hair. She shook her head a moment. Theoden? Her eyes grew wide at the mention of the king's name. 'Oh My God!' she then stared at the others in the room, looking from the short haired man and the dwarf-looking man. 'I must be losing my mind.'

"Sire, she said she was no elf and proceeded to try and pull her own ears off. She also said she was lost. I know this not to be true. The fair ones do not allow their women to roam about without escorts," the guard said.

King Théoden stood over Cassie and looked down at her curiously. "Child, how did you come to be outside the gates of my fortress?" he asked her.

Cassie thought a moment, careful in choosing her words. She did not want to come off as being a lunatic. That would not be a good thing. Honesty, that was the one thing in life that was most valued. She looked up at the king, the elf beside her his hand stroking her hair. He touch was so soothing. "Your majesty, I do not know. One moment, I was travelling the next moment. I was upon a stone path leading into your fortress." The king looked down at her, eyeing her suspiciously. Then he nodded.

"That sounds like a worthy explanations, but the guard said, one moment you were not there and the next, you were. How is this possible?" his voice coming off as critical.

Cassie stared at him, her mouth falling open then closing. "I do not know, my lord. I honestly do not know."

"Then you must be a witch. Witches are spies are they not?" he asked accusingly.

"No, I am not. I promise. As I told your guard, I am a friend." she pleaded for him to believe her.

The king eyed her again this time, but something else laced that look. An uncertainty. The elf looked at the king, he spoke to him. " Your majesty, she is injured, perhaps is delirious. This I feel. My senses tell me she tells no lie and is not a spy. If any thing she is lost, just as she stated."

The king looked at the elf. "Master Legolas, during these times, it pays to be cautious." he said pointedly, but softened, "But I too feel compelled to believe her. Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Cassandra. But most people call me Cassie for short." she told him. Her eyes strayed to the other men in the room. Both looking down at her compassionately, but you could still feel there was a little distrust.

Cassie's eyes went from one man to the next seeing how they would react. The king gave her one last look and then turned to a beautiful woman with long flowing golden blond hair in the corner. "Eowyn, my niece. Take our guest to a talan. I will send my personal healer in to look at her. Those injuries are not to be ignored any longer."

It was just as the elf helped her to stand that she realized something. The King had called the elf 'Legolas' and the blond woman 'Eowyn'. 'No this was not possible. Not at all' she said to her self. Before leaving the main chamber she stopped and looked back to the king. "Thank you, sire."

The King said not a word but nodded and turned to the guard. As the elf, Legolas, and the short haired man, led her behind the blond woman down the hall, with the dwarf man following them all, she heard the king began to yell, reprimanding the man for his rough treatment.

Cassie walked as long as she could. She felt her knees start to give out but she succumbed to the dizziness and felt strong arms lift her off the ground and carry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They arrived at the chamber and were soon met by a healer.

The elf, the man, and the dwarf stood outside the chamber door. They had discussed the girl. All were convinced, she was not of this world.

The door came open and Éowyn stepped out into the hall. "She is fine. Just a little bump on the head. She should be well in a little while." All three men sighed in relieff. Éowyn eyed the man and smiled. "My lords, I must not tarry here nolonger, the battle will be soon upon us and I must help prepare for the wounded." She turned to leave.

**********

A few hours later, Cassie awoke feeling refreshed. She sat up in bed and looked about the room. It was musty smelling and there was a slight chill in the air. The room looked like something out of a medieval horror movie. A chill ran down her spine. She threw the covers off and sat up on the side of the bed. She noticed that the dizziness was no longer with her. She stood up, her feet hitting the cold stone floor.

She made her way over to the window and peered out. It was about mid afternoon. The sun will set in only a few hours, this she knew. Questions rose in her mind that needed answered. One thing was certain, she was not at home and all signs pointed to her being in Middle Earth, but why and how haunted her mind. If she truly had not lost her mind and she was where she was almost certain she was, the only one that could help her was not here.

She replayed the movie in her mind and recalled the books. This reality could go one of two ways. A-It could follow the books and the Elves would not get involved or B-It could follow the movies and the elves would come and HE would die. Yes her mind thought of him, the one she loved in her heart, the one she idolized. She hoped the second would not happen. Next thing she thought on was whether to tell anyone of what she knew. Could it change the course of the outcome or will it make no difference? She also thought of her purpose of being in this situation. Why am I here? Did I make a wish and it was granted? What am I supposed to do? Can I ever go back home? She stared out over the field, that she knew in a few hours would be covered in orcs. Her thoughts were broken when a knock on the door came.

"Come in," she said loudly.

"Ah, I see that you have awaken, how do you feel?" The short-haired man inquired, with the elf, Legolas, the dwarf, and Eowyn following with a tray of food.

"I feel better, thank you, Lord Aragorn," Her hand flew to her mouth in realizing that she had made a mistake. He had not introduced himself earlier, he looked at her strangely.

"My lady, I do not recall giving you my name. How do you know me?" he said eyeing her confused.

"I know that you didn't. I assumed it." she told him truthfully. "In all honesty, I know who each of you are." Cassie admitted.

Legolas' eyes looked shocked. "You do? How is this possible?" his melody of a voice asked.

Looking Legolas in the eye she said, "You are Prince Legolas Thrandulion of Mirkwood," then turning to the Dwarf and addressed him, "You, sir, are Gimli son of Gloin." The dwarf gasped, but did not deny it, while Legolas just stood there, almost stunned turning back to Aragorn she continued. "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the true and rightful heir to Gondor." None of them responded right away. Eowyn was shocked. But getting back to what Aragorn asked, she told him, "I fear I cannot tell all that I know. I do not know whether it will change the outcome or not. Besides, I cannot rightly explain why I am here. But I told no lie, when I said I was a friend."

"My lady, that makes no sense. If you are not meant to be here, does that not mean that the outcome may have already changed?" Aragorn asked looking at the others.

"I suppose. Gandalf will be here tomorrow morning and hopefully he can help me get home." Cassie said sitting on the bed. The others felt at a loss of her words. They all knew she was different. The only one that became impatient wanting to know what happened was Gimli.

"Out with the tale, Lassie. You know who we are, but you will not reveal anything about yourself? How is that right?" Gimli said in a gruff voice. Cassie decided that he was right. It was not fair, so she thought a moment before spilling the whole story. There were a lot of things, that was to come that had not happened yet. She would just reveal her history and very little of what she knew.

Cassie told them about where she was from, feeling she could trust them with her little secret. Carefully she chose her words, trying to not reveal all that she knew. She told them of the books, the author and about the movies. Movies were hard to explain, but they caught on, and understood it. Legolas being so in tuned with all things in the world, understood and could actually in-vision what I had told them. The room became quiet as She finished her tale.

"The one thing I am not sure of is, if this reality is going follow the book or the movie. There is an event that will happen that will tell me which one of them is happening now," she said hoping that they understood.

"What sign will you need, to let you know about which is happening?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Before the battle tonight. Although I hope that this reality follows the book and not the movie," she said gulping down a lump in her throat and looking toward the window. She turned back to the tray which sat before her. She picked up the fork and began to eat.

Cassie stopped eating when Legolas' voice sounded. "My lady, why is that?"

A lump formed in her throat. 'Oh boy, how to answer' she thought. She looked at his intense blue eyes and then to the others. They all sat waiting for her to answer. "That is one of those things, I cannot answer you. What I can say is that how it goes will make me choose what needs to be done. What I must do."

"Make you choose what's to be done? We do not follow, Lady Cassie." Aragorn said looking at Legolas whose eyes were clearly fixed upon the girl.

"If the reality follows the movie, I must fight. If it follows the book, I will go into the caves with the other women," she said swallowing hard.

"That is an easy answer, lass," Gimli said roughly, "You will go into the caves anyway. Battle is not for females."

"Gimli, on the contrary, I will fight. I have to," she said insisting.

"I have to agree with Master Gimli," Legolas said looking at Gimili and smiling.

"Why do men feel that we women are incapable to fight? I believe that if she feels that she can, she should be able to prove it," Éowyn in defense.

"Thank you, Lady Éowyn. Let us just say that if I do not, something bad will happen," Cassie said holding up her hand.

"The king will not allow it. He has ordered that all women, elders, and children into the caves. He will force you," Legolas said.

"I am not under his rule. I respect him, but I am not one of his subjects. I must fight if it goes that way. If it does not, I will comply with his demand," Cassie said assuring them of her intentions.

"That may be so, but you are under his protection. He is king and must not be taken so defiantly. You will go to the cave," Aragorn said insistently.

"Okay, I will make a compromise. Let me see how this turns out then we make the decision. I will speak to the King privately if he will. Éowyn, do you think he will do that?" she asked.

"I believe that he would listen to reason and make a decision. He is fair and understanding," she said to Cassie.

"There that settles that. I am feeling a little cooped up. Can we go out for some air?" Cassie asked.

They all sat and spoke for a little longer and then decided to go outside for some fresh air. Éowyn had excused herself to help prepare the women to go into the cave.


	3. Chapter 2: Back Up Shows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Warnings: Battle Scene (In beginning), sexual situations, Graphic sex (later chapters), strong language

Note: Dialogue from the movie has been changed a bit. It still means the same thing just worded different.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Backup Shows up**

Cassie stood in the armory watching as the men and young boys suited up for battle. Aragorn and Legolas had just had a spat about the battle being useless to win. Aragorn stormed out and sat on the steps leading into the Main hall of the Keep. Cassie stopped on the steps and watched as Aragorn spoke to a clearly scared young lad. The conversation was brief and ended shortly after Aragorn examined the boy's sword. When the boy had left, Cassie approached him.

"Aragorn, are you okay?" she said quietly setting down beside him on the steps.

"Cassie, should you not be going into the caves right now?" he said sadly.

"Aragorn, Legolas did not mean to upset you. You know that do you not? He was only expressing his thoughts. After all, elves feel things like us do they not?" she said reaching for his hand.

"Yes, I suppose they do. I believe there is hope in men. I am a man. I feel that I am strong; these men are weary, but determined. We have to believe that victory has to be won," he said looking up at her.

"I know that you are strong and can do this task. Go and talk to your friend. He will be fair and will apologize for his tone. You know, Aragorn, when I told you that you will take your place in Gondor?" she said

"Yes." he said

"You will. Everything that you and all of us are getting ready to face is only a mile stone in the discovery of your true self. Only a small step. I believe that hope is alive in all of us. Gimli and Legolas are the truest of friends. Just like with Merry and Pippin, and Frodo and Sam. This Fellowship will not fail in their task. Though you are all separated by distance you are all still close at heart. Take care and know what I say will happen. The foes will be beaten in the end. I know they will," she said patting him on the back.

Aragorn looked at her and smiled. He knew she was right. "How did someone so young get so wise?" he asked smiling.

"I told you about my world. The movies and the books. I know how this will turn out. The only thing that is not revealed is whether this is the movie or the book. I hope the book though," she said looking down at the next step.

"You never did say why that was. Is someone going to be hurt if the movie way happens?" he said.

"You could say that. But let us see how this will turn out. I will go into the caves if it does not happen. Now we must get you suited up," she said standing.

They walked back into the armory and Legolas approached Aragorn after he had started suiting up. Legolas stood there handing Aragorn his sword.

"I am sorry. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said looking sorry.

"It is okay, mellon nin," Aragorn said putting a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Cassie watched the two. Gimli came out wearing a way too large set of chain-mail. All standing there tried to contain their laughter. Cassie could not hold it any longer. Gimli looked a little irritated.

"What? I haven't had the chance to get it fitted yet. It is a little tight across the chest," he said as he dropped the chain-mail to the floor.

"I am sorry for laughing, Gimli. I don't mean to, really," she said looking down and smiling at him. She glanced over to Legolas and Aragorn. A horn sounded in the distance. Legolas and Aragorn shot looks into the direction of the horn.

"Uruk hai," Aragorn said.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas said. He took off running out of the armory with Aragorn close behind. Gimli strayed behind a little; Cassie cringed at the thought of how this was going. She had had a feeling this was going to happen. He had come. She hesitantly walked toward the stairs leading out of the armory.

She had reached the top of the stairs just as Aragorn embraced him. He looked a little shocked at first but soon embraced him back. Aragorn spoke to the leader of the Elven army.

"You are most welcomed, Haldir of Lorien," he said.

As Aragorn backed away, Haldir was soon greeted by Legolas, who gripped him in a firm elven handshake. Just as this happened the army turned about face and looked at the two elves. Legolas said something to him in Elvish. Haldir looked up the stairs and her eyes met his. He smiled at her and looked at Legolas. Legolas turned to look up at her. Haldir looked up as well again. Cassie became lightheaded. Her heart started to pound out her chest. The tears started to well up. 'How can this happen? By the Valar why?' she screamed out in her mind. Legolas motioned for her to come but all she could do was stand there. Aragorn looked in her direction concerned.

'What am I going to do?' she said panicking. Haldir just stood there staring before starting to climb the stairs. Théoden had told them that the battle was still a few hours away and for Haldir and his men to rest a little. Things needed to be planned. Cassie quickly turned and ran away. She knew it was a cowardly thing to do. She had to fight, prepare and think of something. She only knew of one place to go. The room she was put in when she first arrived. Running into the Main Hall she nearly ran into Éowyn who was on her way to the caves.

"Lady Cassie is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Which way to the room I was in earlier?" Cassie asked out of breath.

"This way I will show you. Are you ill?" she asked concerned.

"You could say that. I need to think and fast," Cassie told her hurriedly.

They went through the corridor and arrived at the room's door. "Can I help you, Lady Cassie? I will if you will let me."

Cassie remembered from the movie that Éowyn knew how to fight. "Éowyn, you know how to fight don't you?" she asked.

"How did you know that, Cassie? I have told no one," Éowyn said in a whisper.

"From the movie I told you about. He is here and I have to fight. I have no armor, no weapons. Help me," Cassie said as she began to cry.

Éowyn closed the door behind them. She led Cassie over to the bed to sit down. "Cassie, what are you talking about?" she said trying to calm down a now distraught Cassie.

"He is here. The March warden from the movie. The event I told you and the others about that will tell me what I must do. If I do not fight he will die. Help me, please," Cassie said crying and pleading at the same time.

"You have to save him. I understand now. Wait here, I have armor and weapons," Éowyn said as she got up to leave the room. "I will be back shortly, allow no one into this room unless it is me or my uncle."

Cassie knew that Haldir and the King would speak on the plans as to where to be and the strategies. She had time. She began to rip her gown apart. She had made it so that it could be converted into a tunic if needed. The undergarments were also convertible to leggings. All she needed was to get boots and the outer armor.

Éowyn soon arrived back with weapons and the full armor. She began to help Cassie dress and talked about battle strokes with the sword. Cassie absorbed it all in. Cassie had such a love for Tolkien she had taken sword and bow lessons but this was the real thing. She felt more confident now. Just as they finished, a knock at the door came. Cassie looked at Éowyn with a look of total distress. Éowyn looked at her and smiled. She walked over to the door to see who it was. It was Legolas and Haldir was with him.

Éowyn turned to Cassie. "Lady Cassie, it is Legolas and the March warden. Should I let them in?"

Cassie turned to the window and thought for a moment. She thought on how long she had dreamt of this. Meeting the one she had a deep affection for in the books and the movies. She was nervous and her heart pounded faster. She nodded her head yes but still looked out onto the wall through the window.

"Please come in. Cassie is not feeling very well right now," Éowyn said sweetly. She curtsied to Legolas and Haldir and left them alone.

"Cassie, I have brought a friend that wanted to meet you," Legolas said in a sweet melodious voice.

Cassie turned and saw them standing in the room. She was in utter awe. Haldir was even more beautiful in person. He was dressed in his golden armor and red cape. She also thought to herself on how much he looked like Craig Parker in the movies. She suddenly felt weak in the knees. Legolas and Haldir picked up on this and both made their way closer to her. She grabbed the window sill. She looked up and both smiled. "Hello, I am glad to make your acquaintance March warden, Haldir of Lorien." she said shakily.

Haldir bowed to her and reached for her hand. He placed the lightest of kisses in her palm." I am pleased to meet you, Lady Cassie. Legolas and Aragorn told me of you," he said standing back up straight. He was arrogant and yet he was very courteous.

"Cassie, why are you dressed this way? You should be going to the caves with the other women," Legolas said looking at her observing her attire.

"I will not be hiding like a scared dog with its tail between its legs. I will be fighting after all. I told you I will fight if this reality followed the movie," she said insisting.

"So, the event you were looking for has happened, hasn't it?" Legolas said looking at her knowing.

"Yes and it is him," she said pointing at Haldir, "He is the sign I needed to know."

Haldir looked at her a little confused and said, "My Lady, I am sorry to cause you such distress."

"No, you are not distressing me. It is what I must do tonight that is bothering me," she said trying to smile at him.

"The Lady of Light had told me upon leaving Lothlórien that I would find someone here at Helms Deep that had an inner light that will shine brighter than any other present. When I saw you upon the stairs I knew that it was you she spoke about. I wanted to meet you," Haldir said taking her hand in his. Her hand began to tingle wildly. He must have felt it too, because he looked at his hand then to her and smiled.

"An inner light. I am not following," she said to him.

"All beings have an inner light. Yours shines brighter. She had mentioned that you would be different than any others present. I believe that she meant that you were tied into the fate of the battle," he said looking at her intently forgetting that Legolas was standing near them.

Cassie stared at him. Her main focus was his eyes. She could get lost in those beautiful clear blue gray eyes. She cleared her mind and shook off the connection to him. "So I am to fight? I knew it, I think," she said sadly.

She removed her hand from his and he seemed sadden by it. She thought on what to say but nothing came to her. She looked from him to Legolas who was staring at the two intently. "My dear Cassie, I will not allow you to fight. You must go to the safety of the caves. I beg of you. You are not skilled enough to fight in this battle," Haldir said insisting.

"I have to. If I don't you will not-" she stopped short of what needed to be said.

"I will not what? Live" he said.

"No you will not. I cannot allow you to fall," she said looking away.

"I came here knowing what will happen if I did. I have lived many millennia. If it is my fate I will face it," he said. Then he was lost in thought a moment.

"I will not allow it to happen. I cannot. You are beloved by your people and your Lord and Lady too much," she said protesting. Haldir looked at her knowing that she would not take no for answer.

A knock at the door came. Legolas went to answer it. Opening the door wide four more elves came through. Two were identical twins with long dark hair and gray blue eyes. Both very handsome and dressed in armor and weapons. Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons. The other two looked a lot like Haldir. Both with long silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. His bothers Orophin and Rumil. Cassie knew who they were.

Haldir turned to them and spoke in Elvish. They all came over and greeted her with bowing and kissing of the hands. "I know all of you. There is no need for introductions. I am Cassandra, known to most as Cassie," she said smiling to them. She was surprised to find that they could speak her language as they said their hellos.

Aragorn arrived shortly and announced that King Théoden wanted to speak to all of them. They all turned to leave. Haldir turned back to her and held out his arm for her to take it. Cassie was a little taken aback and took it reluctantly.

Haldir and Cassie walked side by side. She could smell his scent and it was intoxicating: woodsy and male. She looked up at him and saw that he was very dominating in a protective sort of way. How long had she loved to dream of what he would be like for real? Now here he was and he was everything she dreamed of. In front of them were the twins and his brothers. Cassie noticed they would all turn and occasionally to stare at them smiling. Then in front of them were Aragorn and Legolas. They soon arrived in the Main Hall and were greeted by the king.

"Lady Cassie, I ordered that all women, children, and elderly to enter the caves. Why have you not gone?" he said looking at her.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, I want to fight. I need to. Please allow me," she said letting go of Haldir's arm and pleading with him.

"Out of the question! Women are not meant for battle! You are a guest and under my protection. I cannot allow you to," he said insisting.

"Pl-" she was cut off.

"I will not hear of it. Gamling, escort Lady Cassie to the caves," Théoden said.

Cassie looked at everyone shocked at the kings flat out refusal. Haldir said not a word and did nothing. Legolas looked irritated that she was not heard or given the chance to explain why. Aragorn insisted the king allow one of them to escort her instead. Gimli stood looking at her sadly. He knew that she had the courage to do it.

Gamling came over and took her gently by the arm. Haldir finally spoke up and looked at the king, "Your majesty, I will take responsibility for her if you allow her to fight. I see that she has courage to fight. On one condition." He stopped and looked at her. "She must fight by my side and not leave my sight."

Théoden looked from Haldir to Cassie. He motioned for Cassie to come over to speak with him privately. Cassie did as he bid her to do.

"Cassie, why do you want to fight? Choose your words wisely," he said in a stern and fatherly like tone.

"I want to fight to help save your fine people, to help Middle Earth and for freedom from Sauron. I will not let you down my lord. I promise to stay by Haldir's side," she said hiding a small fact from him. He picked up on it and smiled.

"Good answer but I sense that there is someone else you had in mind to fight for. Haldir perhaps!" he said smiling almost jesting.

"Éowyn told you didn't she?" Cassie said quietly.

"Yes and plus I recognize the armor and weapons you are carrying. I gave them to her many years ago." He patted her on the shoulder.

The king looked up at those there. "Change of plan. Haldir, March warden, I will leave this lovely young lady in your protection. I will allow her to fight. I know she has great courage in her. I believe now is the time to take our places. Scouts have returned with news that the Orcs will be here within the hour."

At that they all turned to resume battle readiness.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle against 10,000

beta: oli...x

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Battle against ten thousand orcs**

Upon the battlement stood the armies of men and elves. Looking out into the distance, all the army could see the multitude of orcs coming to claim the fortress. King Theoden stood with his commanders as the advancing enemy coming. The torches lit showed them coming. On the outer wall stood the elven archers beside the human archer.

In the middle of the wall stood Haldir waiting with Cassie close beside him. In her hand she held the sword that Eowyn had loaned her. She looked out at the advancing army. Her heart was filled with total fear. She looked at Haldir and decided that he was worth the horror she was facing. Haldir looked at her and smiled. "No fear, little one. Stay close to me." he said knowing that her face was filled with fright.

"No fear, Haldir. Just worry. I hope we live to see the daylight." she said as the rain began to fall. She looked up in to the sky and allowed her face to be covered with the water. Aragorn began to speak in Elvish. Cassie knew this part well.

Cassie looked around and saw that the elves showed no fear as to what was to come. She looked to See Aragorn walking behind them yelling commands in Elvish. As if on cue, all the archers brought their bows to aim. She looked at Haldir, who stood there with his Galadrim bow at the ready. 'Am I the only one that is scared shitless?" she thought to herself. She prayed that the Valar would give her strength. He looked so handsome and yet dangerous with his bow at ready and his sword at his side. He looked at her, smiled and then winked. That made her want to laugh that an elf would wink at her right before a horrific battle. She felt an eerie calm come over her knowing he was near her. Gripping her weapon tighter, she quickly ran the lessons of sword play in her mind. Let's just hope that I can remember what I learned was all she could think. She smiled at Haldir and looked out to the open where the enemy had stopped and the commanding uruk hai was standing on a boulder. The sight of the beast made her want to retch.

Down the line a Rohirrim man had drawn his bow but had accidentally let go of an arrow. Striking an orc killing it. Legolas stood not far from them. He yelled that the orcs were weakest at the neck. Aragorn gave the call to fire. Cassie knew that the ladders would soon rise. So she took the stance and readied her sword to strike. The sounds of the arrows being released. Whipping sounds played through the air. She watched as the orcs began to drop to the ground dead. She wanted to jump up and down in joy of the horrid beasts dying left and right then she saw a ladder being raised and waited. Haldir stood now out of arrows, unsheathing his sword in readiness. He turned to her and said quickly, "Little one be ready. Stay close." she nodded. The first wave of orcs came up the ladders.

An orc landed in front of her and she began to swing with all her might. Haldir had knocked out a few of his own and turned to see where she was. Once he saw her fighting he resumed. The fighting continued for what seemed forever. Soon the rain stopped. She remembered the bombs that were supposed to be put in the drains. She searched for Haldir and yelled to him. "Haldir the bomb will soon go off and the wall will be breached. Warn Aragorn." Then the bomb went off and part of the wall disappeared taking with it countless men and elves. "Never mind! Too late." she said. Haldir was fighting as hard as he could. Elves fought beside her and Haldir. She recognized them. Orophin and Rumil his brothers.

A banter that never took place in the books or movie took place at this time between the brothers. What was said she could only guess at? She knew it was about her cause every now and then they would all look at her at different times. This she saw out of the corner of the eye. Orophin and rumil were fighting orcs and talking to their brother in Elvish. Haldir answered them never missing a beat in his swing. Two orcs came at Cassie at this time she was outnumbered. "Uh, Guys stop your talking and fight. I NEED HELP HERE!" she yelled. In no time Orophin and Haldir began to help her fight off the orcs. Rumil was watching their backs and was directly joined by Elladan and Elrohir. Just as they slayed the beasts. You could hear Theoden called out "Aragorn! Get your men out of there. Fall back to the Keep!"

Cassie killed another orc that nearly hit Rumil. Haldir was nearby fighting. "Haldir! Nan Barad! Nan Barad!" Hearing this made Cassie stop and look for Haldir. His time was close. She had to tell him. She found him just as he nodded to Aragorn in agreement and was motioning for those near him to follow. She ran to him. He glanced at her. "Haldir, it is almost time. Stay near me." she said stopping and fighting another orc.

Haldir was fighting his own. "What you mean it is almost time?" He never missed a stroke.

"Your fate. Stay near and watch your back." she said still fighting. She killed the beast and looked up to see him fighting another one. She glanced around. Orophin, Rumil and the twins were in the vicinity. " Orophin! Rumil! Watch your brother. Stay close to him." she said hoping that that would help her in her task.

They made their way to the stairs. That is when it happened. Haldir was confronted by an orc. He fought it. It struck him in the left arm. Causing Haldir to be stunned. Cassie saw this and ran to him. "Haldir, Keep your stand. There is one coming behind you!" She saw it running up behind him with the battle-axe held high. She fought an orc and killed it quickly. She was upon Haldir who was losing a lot of blood quickly. She screamed for His brothers who were very close. They come running. The twins also heard her scream and ran to their aides. She pushed Haldir out of the way and stabbed the beast in the chest. It stood stunned then dropped its weapon. It fell to its knees and she twisted the sword to make sure it was dead. She pulled out the sword and turned to Haldir. He was kneeling with his brothers beside him. Rumil looked up at her stunned and Orophin was assessing his brother's wound. Elladan and Elrohir kept fighting.

"You saved him, Cassie. Diola Lle" Rumil said. There was no time they needed to get him to the Keep.

"No time for thank yous. Rumil you and Orophin get him to the keep and a healer. I and the twins will watch your backs. Quickly, this wall is breached. Go Now." she said with her sword ready. Elladan fought the orcs to make way while Cassie and Elrohir kept the Orcs from their backs. Rumil Fought any that came from the side. Haldir only ran weakly. Yelling orders to the other elves to get to the Keep. Cassie fought harder. The orcs seemed to take to the fact that a leader was wounded and that was making him a target. They got closer to the keep and were soon joined by Aragorn who had been trying to get to Haldir in the first place Rumil soon left his brother to Aragorn who led the March Warden in to the Keep. Orophin and Rumil along with Cassie and the twins fought near the gates. Cassie looked on as Aragorn got him to safety. They looked on as Legolas slid down the ramp shooting arrows at the enemy. Aragorn reemerged and began to fight.

Another Orc came at Cassie; she quickly went to the task at hand of killing it. Little did she know she had become separated from the twins and Haldir's brothers and was by herself? More Orcs came she was overcome by them. She fought even harder, but was stunned as she felt something pierce her side. Another Elf saw what happened and came to her aid. The blonde elf fought and slew the rest of her attackers. Cassie stood stunned. She felt faint.

She looked down and saw the gaping wound and the blood. The elf came to her. Feeling herself start to fall. He reached out to grab her. Her sight blurred and she heard him called to another in Elvish. "Cassie!" the voice that called back was Legolas's. She knew this. She felt herself being lifted, looking up she could not see the face of the one that held her. She knew it was one that she did not know. She relaxed and all went black.

Haldir was with the healers and his brothers and the twins were with him. "Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"Brother we got separated. We are sorry but the chaos caused our separation." Orophin said.

"Find her. NOW!" he said.

Before they knew it the door to the healing hall burst open. The cubical that Haldir had been placed in had a partitioning wall, the healer ran to see who was brought in. Haldir quickly stood but became woozy from the blood loss. But listened in horror as he heard the Healer yell, "Quickly bring her over here." Haldir's face became stricken with fear. His brothers and the twins left the cubical.

They watched as the healers both an elvish and a human started working on her. The elf that had brought her in was none other than Lord Glorfindel. He looked at the twins and Haldir's brothers. He walked to them. "She lives, but for how long I do not know. I found her Fighting by herself and not with Haldir. I came to her aid. If I had not she would have died on the wall."

"Thank you Lord Glorfindel. Haldir would be grateful. He is injured. She saved his life." Rumil said sadly.

"How is he?" The elf lord asked concerned.

"He is well. His arm is mangled a bit and a little blood loss, but will live thank the Valar." Orophin said. Elladan left the others side to assist the healers to see if there was anything he could do.

"We must tell Haldir. Come." Orophin said. They looked at the unconscious girl confident that she was in good hands. They returned to Haldir who was distraught. You could still hear the battle raging outside the walls of the Keep.

His eyes shot to the four elves that entered his cubicle.

"Is it her they brought in?" he asked worried.

"Yes Mellon. She lives but is severely wounded. Elladan is helping her." Elrohir said sadly.

"This is my fault I was supposed to keep watch over her." Haldir said sadly with tears almost coming to his eyes.

"Brother. She fought to help. It is not your fault you were wounded. Thank Valar, That Lord Glorfindel found and saved her." Said Orophin.

"Thank you My Lord. I am grateful." Haldir said to the elf lord.

The battle raged the rest of the night. Dawn came with the promise of Mithrandir and the relief of the Rohirrim riders.


	5. Chapter 4: The Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Healing**

Haldir's POV

Haldir sat by Cassie's side watching her sleep. He felt guilty for her injuries and responsible for her. He sat silently keeping vigil watching to see if her condition changed. It had been twelve hours since the battle ended and the sun was hanging low in the sky outside the keep. Gandalf and the Rohirrim arrived that morning at sunrise to aid the battle. Haldir had been able and ready to see King Théoden after the battle had ended. He only left her for a short while with the healers while they bathed and changed her bandages. His brothers had aided in his walking. His visit to the main hall was short lived as he was feeling tired and weak from his injuries

He had stayed long enough to hear them planning to go to Isengard on the first light of the morrow to see too the task of taking care of Saruman. The remaining elves that had survived the night would be leaving once the task of burying the dead was done and some of the wounded well enough to endure the trip. They would travel to Rivendell to the healing halls of Elrond. The Lord and Lady of Lothlórien would soon travel there to help in aiding them. The remaining elves equaled to about half of what had came with him, they were working alongside the Rohirrim in the task of taking care of the dead and burning the orc bodies leading to the hustle and bustle on the walls outside the Keep.

Haldir was brought from his thoughts when Cassie began to fidget and move her head from side to side. Her breathing became labored. She was dreaming something. He became alarmed and sat a little closer to her and grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest with his good hand. He shushed her to try and calm her. He brought his injured arm to her and caressed her cheek. This action seemed to help her calm slightly.

"Shh, little one. I am here. You are safe." he said in a deep calming voice. Cassie soon calmed. Haldir leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. Haldir's head shot up when he heard someone enter the small room. It was the Mithrandir and his brothers. Lord Glorfindel and Elrond's sons were behind them.

Cassie's POV

(Her Dream)

Cassie stood looking at the scene before her. There were Ambulances, Fire trucks and police cruisers covering the area of the road. She walked closer to see what was going on. She saw the road sign indicating that they were in the national forest. The name was of the one that she was traveling to for her job. She walked over to the police man standing by the Fire marshal talking to him.

"Officer?" she said. He never even looked at her or even notice she was there. She reached over to brush his shoulder with her hand. Her hand went through him. She looked at her hand in horror. 'How can that be?' she thought.

"They will not hear or see you little one." a female voice quietly and smoothly said behind her. Cassie swung around to see who was talking to her. She was greeted by the sight that took her breath away. It was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She glowed with a bright light and her voice was like the most beautiful of melodies. Her eyes shone bright like the blue sky. Her hair was the most beautiful shining of blond that reminded Cassie of silk. Her gown was the purest of white with diamonds all over. Cassie then realized who she was, only one in the book and the movies looked like that.

"You are-" she said shocked.

"Yes, Cassandra I am Galadriel." the lady said holding out her hand to her."Come and see."

Cassie could not refuse. The light around her was made of pure love and made Cassie feel warm. "My lady, have I died?"

She did not answer her and led her to the edge of the forest and pointed for Cassie to look. Cassie slowly looked in the direction that the lady pointed. She gasped at the sight before her.

Around a large oak tree was her mangled car that was flipped upside down on its top. The rescuers were kneeling beside it working on her. They slowly stood and walked over to the police officer. With her new elven ears she heard them talking, what they said shocked her.

"Just as we feared the girl is too far gone. She will only last a few more minutes." the one paramedic said sadly.

The policeman looked down at the ground and said quietly."Make her comfortable."

Galadriel sadly looked over at Cassie. She was looking at the car and tears started to fall like rain. Galadriel left her side and walked over to the car; she knelt beside it and gently touched the hair on the form inside it. Cassie walked over to her and knelt beside her.

Cassie said sadly, "I never got to do anything here. Never found me a husband or have children. There were so many things I wanted to do or try. Places I wanted to go, people I wanted to meet. I never thought that this would happen. Now the chance is gone." she stopped talking and reached out and touched her other self's head. Then she thought to herself 'if this had not happened I would not have saved his life'. "How could this happen and why?" she said.

The lady looked at her and said, "Cassie in this life, you will not survive. Even if you did, it would not be much. You have another choice. Come I will show you a glimpse." She stood and held out her hand to Cassie. Galadriel waved her hand and a haze formed.

The next thing Cassie saw looked like a hazy dream that played in the woods in mid air.

Cassie saw herself in the arms of a man that was dressed in fine robes. His golden hair was intricately braided. She was wearing a beautiful gown with a circlet of flowers around her head. They were kissing. Then the vision changed and she saw herself standing with the same man kneeling before her his hands on her rounded belly talking to it and kissing it. She had a smile playing on her face. Then she was on a sailing ship with the two people she felt was her children and the same man. They were all happy.

Then the vision ended.

Cassie turned to the lady. The lady smiled. "You see Cassie, you do have a future if you choose it. This-" she turned and pointed, "Does not have to be. You were sent to Middle Earth for a reason. Through time and distance, you had a love of something you did not know. You kept that close to your heart. The Valar saw fit to bring you to our world. Now the choice is yours to make. The bonds to our world have already begun to take shape. I will leave you to make your choice. I hope to see you once again." Then Cassie looked at the wreckage and wanted to say something and saw she was gone. She looked around and did not see her anywhere. Cassie returned to wreckage and knelt down beside it.

Cassie sat there staring at herself in the mangled car. She was bad. Her face was torn and bruised. Bleeding and beyond recognition. She was unconscious. She could tell the way she was laying that her back may have been broken, more than likely if she did survive she would be paralyzed. That meant she would be a burden to everyone she knew. Then Cassie thought of him. He was worth all of what she endured in the battle. She did not regret saving him. She looked at herself one more time. Then the decision came easy. "I choose a new life" she said quietly. At that same moment she saw her dying self take its last breath.

She closed her eyes and felt peace overtake her. She was still asleep but felt the pain in her side and the sweet caress on her cheek. She in her sleep heard his voice telling her she was safe.

Haldir's POV

Cassie was calmed and Mithrandir came and sat on the other side of her bed.

"Haldir, has she wakened yet?" he asked.

"No Mithrandir, she stirred just now and seemed troubled in her sleep. It seemed to calm her when I spoke to her." Haldir looked down at the now peacefully sleeping girl.

The Mithrandir looked at the others in the room. They all seemed a little relieved that the girl still lived. She had fought bravely and they were concerned for her. "Will you all leave Haldir and me for a while? I need to speak to him." the wizard said smiling at them. They all turned and left.

"Haldir," he started once the others were gone," The lady spoke of something before you left Lorien, did she not?"

"Yes she told me that when I arrive here that I would find someone that would have an inner light brighter than any others present." he said still holding the girl's hand to his chest.

"Do you know what she meant?" The Mithrandir said looking at the infamous March Warden.

"I believed her to say that the person I would find was to be tied to the fate of the battle. But now I am not sure." Haldir said looking up at the old maian man.

"Actually, your assumptions are both correct and not. You see this girl was sent to save only one. She is meant for him that she would save. She is given a choice." he said looking down at the girl. He reached down and placed his hand on her forehead and then closed his eyes. Haldir watched as the wizard smiled slightly.

Gandalf POV

Gandalf reached out into her mind. She was standing in the dark recesses of her own mind. Looking for a way out.

"Cassie?" he spoke with his most soft voice.

Cassie turned to him. A look of both shock and relief on her face. She realized who he was.

"Mithrandir. I know who you are. I cannot find my way back. Is the battle over?" she said coming and standing in front of him.

"Yes little one has been for a little while. I heard of you and came to see if I can help you." he said smiling at her warmly.

"Is Haldir okay? I am worried for him." she said looking concerned.

"He is well, but is more worried for you. I fear he feels guilty for your injuries. He is sitting with you now. Have you seen anyone while in your sleep?" he asked as if he already knew.

"Yes the lady of Lorien. Galadriel. Gandalf she has shown me several things. I cannot return to my world. I made the choice to come and live in this world. "She said a little sad. He knew her feelings.

"Then why are you sad? Are you regretting your decision?" he said curious.

"Well, I am a little unsure of what I am going to do here. It is so different than where I am from. I do not regret it though. I saw myself and watched as I died there. It was an easy decision." she said confidently.

"Well little one, then, if you want me to I can help you back. Haldir would be most glad to see you return." He smiled and held out his hand. Cassie took it gladly.

Gandalf opened his eyes and took his hand from the girl's forehead.

He looked up at the March Warden and smiled. "She will awaken soon."

"You spoke to her?" Haldir said a little shocked at the declaration

"Yes. She has chosen her path. She will come through soon. She is just resting now." the wizard said watching the Captain of the Galadhrim. The demeanor in him changed to relief. "I will leave now and will return before I leave in the morning with the others. I believe Rumil and Orophin are riding with us and will return here on the way to Edoras, to help you to get to Rivendell with the other elves."

Haldir nodded his head in agreement. "They told me earlier they were going to volunteer to help out."

Gandalf stood and went to leave. "Have word sent to me when she wakes. I would like to speak to her further. She seems most interesting and sweet." he smiled then walked from the room. Haldir nodded then looked back down at her.

A couple hours after the visit from Mithrandir, Haldir was still sitting by the bed. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep. His head laid on the bed beside her still holding her hand. Haldir did not know it, but his brothers, the twins, Glorfindel, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, all had came into the room and had made beds for themselves to help watch over her. This child was a rare gift and all knew that. She had almost given her life for people she did not even know and saved their captain. Word of where she had come from had reached most of the Keep. The elves that came with Haldir had decided they would not leave the Helm till she was okay. They believed that she was sent by the Valar. She was special.

Glorfindel took the first watch over her. Since Haldir was asleep. He sat beside the bed pouring her a glass of water for when she awoke. He knew she would need it. While lookng about the room at each of them that had gathered there he heard a small noise that came from the direction of the bed. The child was stirring. He quickly shook Orophin who was by him on the floor. Orophin shook awake and looked at the Golden Lord. He pointed to the bed; the girl was moving some trying to rouse. He went to work to wake the others.

Cassie's eyes began to flutter open. She felt presences in the room with her. Her head moved from side to side as if trying to shake off the remaining reverie. Finally her eyes completely opened and she weakly looked to her left and saw an elf she did not recognize looking at her. He was smiling down at her. The others stood behind him looking down at her. She smiled weakly at them all. Looking at each she tried to say hello but found her throat was very dry. Glorfindel saw her wanting to speak and knew she needed to drink. He picked up the cup and put his hand under her head to support it. He was careful not to bring her up to much; her side was still open and did not want to cause her pain.

After she drank she spoke weakly "Hello."

All smiled at her she looked back at Glorfindel. "You. You were the one on the wall that saved me. Thank you, my lord. Now I know your name. You are Glorfindel, are you not?" He smiled at her.

"Yes My lady, I Am." he said.

"I knew it. The Golden Lord. The only one that lived twice. The balrog slayer." she said smiling. She tried to sit up.

Glorfindel seemed a little taken aback by her knowledge of who he was."How did you know that lady?"

"From the books. They described your life and your achievements. I hope I did not embarrass you." she said still speaking weakly. Her voice was scratchy

"No not at all. We are all glad you are well; Haldir there has been the most worried for you. So much so, that he fell asleep sitting up." he said pointing to her right. She glanced over and saw the sleeping captain, he was holding her hand. She smiled.

"We will all leave you, and come back later once you are a little better. Some are leaving in the morning to travel to Isengard. I think Mithrandir and King Théoden will be in later to see you.

Elladan walked over to the bed. Careful not to wake Haldir, he lifted her blanket and saw that there was a little blood that had seeped through the bandages. He looked up at her and said concerned, "How are you little one? Are you in pain?" She nodded yes. "Okay, Elrohir and I will fetch the healers. We will see you later okay?"

"Thank you." she said smiling.

She looked at Legolas and Aragorn."How fare both of you?" she said.

"We are fine. Relieved you are okay." Legolas said.

"You gave us a scare for a while." Aragorn said looking down at her smiling.

Cassie looked up as tears welled up. "I am sorry, I did not mean to. I got distracted." she said remorsefully.

Glorfindel reached for a cloth to wipe her tears from her eyes. "Shhh now little one. There is nothing to feel bad about." he said calming her down," If you had not done so, then I would not have gotten to rescue the damsel in distress." he was jesting with her to try and get her to smile. It did not work.

"Why would you feel that way?" Aragorn asked walking over closer to the bed and sitting on the side close to her feet."Tell us."

"I was not watching and got separated. My thoughts and sights were on something else." she said still nursing escaping tears.

"There was so much chaos going on that distractions happen, little one," Legolas said.

"I know. I was watching Aragorn take Haldir into the keep with his brothers." she said. Rumil sat back looking at her quietly with Orophin beside him.

"You were worried for him. That does not happen much. No one blames you." Orophine said quietly.

"You saved him. Everyone is more thankful for that. You showed courage that no one thought possible in a young elleth." Rumil said. "You kept us from losing our brother. Never blame yourself."

Cassie saw where this was going. Feeling sorry was not the way to go. She took her untaken hand and wiped her tears away. She looked up and smiled at them all. About that time Haldir began to stir. She looked up at him as he raised his head. He looked tired. She squeezed his hand. At the action his head shot in her direction. He smiled brightly. His smile alone made her heart leap with joy.

"Hello there, lirimaer. When did you awaken?" he said then looked around. "Oh I did not know all of you were here why did no one wake me?"

"You were resting. Elladan and Elrohir left a few moments ago, they went to fetch the healers and Gimli went to get the king and Mithrandir." Glorfindel said. "We will all leave and allow you to talk. Cassie, we will see you again soon."

"Thank you all for being here. I will see you later." she said smiling.

"We will stop in the morning and see you before we leave; we will be riding with Mithrandir and King Théoden to Isengard. We will return in a few days." Orophin said. Rumil and him bowed in respect then left followed by Aragorn and Legolas. Then Glorfindel.

She turned to Haldir who was looking at her with utter relief, then sadness started to cloud his eyes. "I was worried about you. I am sorry for failing to protect you." he said looking down sadly.

"Haldir, you did not fail. I should not have stopped and got distracted. Thank the valar that Glorfindel was there to help." she said looking at Haldir.

"You got distracted, why?" he asked simply.

"I was watching to make sure you were safely in the Keep when I got attacked." she said.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said raising her hand and kissing it. She blushed and looked away from him.

"I had to Haldir. I L-" she started to say it, but stopped herself. She blushed a little more.

"What? Tell me. Why did you have to?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. He caught on to what she was about to say, but wanted to hear it.

She sat trying to figure out how to cover this one. The truth had almost slipped up. "You are loved by your people. They need you in the time to come very soon. "She said telling him nothing of the battle of Dol Guldor in the months to come. Haldir looked at her and knew she was holding something back but chose not to pursue it further.

They were interrupted when the healers entered the room to take care of her.

* * *

thank you for reading...drop me a line if you would and tell me how i am doing so far.


	6. Chapter 5: Request and Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Warnings: Battle Scene (In beginning), sexual situations, Graphic sex(later chapters), strong language

* * *

**Chapter Five: Request and Departure**

Cassie sat in her tiny room eating and dressing for the day. It was the first time in two days she was able to move around. Thank the Valar with her new self she was feeling the healing properties of being an elf. This she was happy for. Though still not fully healed and still not completely out of danger, she was allowed a little movement about the room and down the hall. Elladan and Elrohir, as with the other elven healer, insisted that she do the movements a little at a time to keep her from stiffening.

Haldir had finally left her side to bid his brothers as well as the others good bye on their journey to Isengard.

Earlier Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the Mithrandir had come in to bid their farewell and well wishes. Orophin and Rumil had promised that they would see her later. This gladdened her heart.

After cleaning up with the help of Éowyn and dressing, Lord Glorfindel and Haldir returned with Elrond's sons. She sat up on the bed as the healer rechecked her wounds. Satisfied, the healer turned to the Lords and spoke happily with what his assessment was.

"All should be well enough for travel, but while on the journey we must rest often. For she is not fully healed and neither is most of the other injured," the healer said looking at Haldir and Glorfindel. The healer turned to leave.

Cassie did not quite catch what had been said but when it donned on her, she looked at the visitors with questioning eyes. Her mouth dropped open.

"Um, what did he mean by that?" she asked confused.

"What do you mean little one?" Glorfindel said.

"He spoke about me traveling. Am I supposed to be going somewhere?" she asked.

"Well, Cassie, we have spoken to King Théoden and to Mithrandir about you and it is felt that you would fare better amongst the elves," Elladan said looking at her.

"You decided my fate without asking me?" she said. How could they do that to her? she thought.

"Cassie, you are not from this world you know this but the Valar has seen fit to place you with Elven blood. It is only befitting that you come with us," Elrohir said looking at Haldir and Lord Glorfindel.

Cassie looked down a little hurt by them not asking her what she wanted. She knew she was in a world that was full of chaos and felt the fear of not knowing what her future was but relented on their assessment with truth in her heart. She always lived with the love of Tolkien's stories, of the elves and wanted to see what they were like, but still even though she could not return to her world, she was happy with the decision made for her. But a stubbornness that she had never known crept upon her.

"What would make you think that I would want to be amongst the elves? I never thought that I would be allowed to enter the realms of elves. After all I am human," she said forgetting that she now possessed a new body that spoke otherwise.

"You would be most welcomed there, little one, for you are no longer the human you were. The lady of Lothlorien and our Lord Elrond would deem you an elf," Glorfindel said making his argument.

Cassie looked at him then to the others. Haldir sat there with hope in his eyes. Her heart had always belonged to this elf ever since his presence was made in the books and made his debut on screen. She felt strangely out of place.

Haldir saw the confusion in her eyes and asked the others to leave them for a moment. The other three left the room.

"Little one, I told you that the Lady spoke of you to me before leaving Lorien. When I saw you upon the stairs I knew that you were the one of whom she spoke. You have been given a choice and as I was told by Mithrandir, you made it. Why do you suddenly have this feeling?" Haldir asked wondering.

"I do not know, Haldir. I must not have thought it through thoroughly. I feel a sudden fear of this world. What I know of this world is only from books and movies. Never had I thought I would actually be here. I mean this world was supposed to only be a myth, a story, not for real and what I saw three nights ago scared me. Can I really live in this world?" she asked him.

"Cassie, when you were in your reverie, what were you shown?" Haldir asked already knowing. He was making an attempt on easing her mind of her decision.

"I was shown things that I wish not to speak of," she said in disgust. She did not want to relive it.

"Cassie, please share it with me. After all you saved me and that would make you a dear friend to me. Elves do not forget the good that one does for them. Please tell me," Haldir begged.

Cassie considered what he had said. He was right, she did take it upon herself to save him, someone that she admired from the books and the movies. She was glad he thought of her so highly.

"Haldir, it was awful. I don't know if I can," she said still doubting.

Haldir reached for her hand and lightly squeezed it. "Please tell me, mellon," he said pleading with her.

Cassie relented. She sighed deeply and decided to give in.

"In my world, Haldir, I died. I watched as my own body died. Your lady visited me and told me that the Valar had given me a second chance of another life. She showed me what the choices were. One of my lives, if I survived in my world, would not have been much. I would have been broken and battered. Never would I be married or even have children, no use of my legs, no life of use at all," she said as a tear formed. Haldir reached and lightly brushed that tear away.

"That sounds like no life at all, lirimaer. But what of the other choice?" he asked.

"The other was a life here that showed joy and love. A beauty that I could only dream; peace and happiness," she said leaving out details.

"That sounds like a better choice. So why do you hesitate on the future here?" he asked.

"I do not know. I did not give much thought to it. I would rather have the only life I could have, that was here for me. I looked at my broken, dying body and realized I truly had no choice other than to live. I watched myself die," she said sadly.

Haldir felt her pain of the memory of what she saw. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a tight protective embrace. Cassie clutched his under tunic. She looked up at him, he only looked down and smiled.

Finally she felt safe.

"If you wish me to go with you and the others I will do so. But I still have so many things to work out, okay?" she said looking at him. He smiled happily.

"This I vow to you Cassie. I know that this world is chaotic for you but know that I will always protect you and keep you from harm. Is that alright?" he said stroking her hair.

"Yes. So when do we leave?" she asked pulling away to look at his face.

"We leave tomorrow morning. By this time, those that went to Isengard, will start back. It is only a day's ride from here. By the time we leave in the morning, Orophin and Rumil will be on their way to the meeting place where we discussed at the Gap of Rohan," Haldir said standing up and readying to leave the room. "Now I bid you, my lady, to rest and be ready." Haldir turned to her and bent to help her lie down.

After covering her with a blanket he lightly placed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Cassie looked up at him. He was so tall and illuminating, he was a vision of elven beauty. With him she knew she would be safe. Suddenly her doubts faded and a new excitement rose up in her. She should have expected them to ask her to go. She knew that they would leave sooner or later. Why she had had this doubt, she did not know.

Soon sleep took her.

The Following Morning

Cassie awoke the next morning feeling stiff and sore. The sun had not yet risen in the sky. Haldir came into her tiny room to make sure she had awakened.

"Haldir how can it be that your arm is almost completely healed and I am still not there yet?" she asked smiling at him with pain in her eyes.

Haldir smiled at her question. "Because, lirimaer, I have been an elf longer," he said with a jesting smile.

"Oh really, well that explains a lot. You do not have to be so smug about it. Man, I am hurting this morning," she said making a simple statement.

Haldir's joking manner quickly left as soon as he heard of her admission. Concern crossed his face. "Cassie, do you need me to find a healer?" he asked worried.

"No, I am just sore and stiff. I need help getting myself ready, I think," she said trying to shrug off the pain.

"Éowyn will be here shortly. Elladan and Elrohir, I believe, went to find her for us," he said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"So, how does your arm fare, Haldir, for real?" she asked curiously.

"A few more days, it will be like I was never injured. I just pray to the Valar that your healing abilities will come alive quickly. We have a long journey before we reach Imladris," he said looking at her smiling.

"How long will it take us to get there? What path are we taking?" she asked curious. She remembered the maps she had studied of the terrains of Middle Earth.

"Well, like I said yesterday, we will meet Orophin and Rumil at the Gap of Rohan. Then from there we will travel North following the foot of the Misty Mountains to Rivendell. It will take seven days if we take it easy on the stops. But since there are injured elves with us, we will have to stop frequently," he said looking at her hair. He reached up and pushed a dark wisp of hair and placed it behind her ear.

His touching her ear slightly sent a shiver down her spine. She blushed and looked him in the eyes. He smiled knowing what he had done. "So why such a long road, Haldir?" she asked trying not to notice that he was staring at her ears. The look on his face revealed that he was not too interested in the question.

"Your ears are so beautiful. I cannot believe that they were once round like humans. What were they like before?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Haldir, you act like you have never seen pointed ears before," she said a little annoyed by his fascination. "Why are you so interested in them?" He was about to reach out and touch them again and she pulled away. She smiled at him and asked, "What has gotten into you this morning? Why are we taking such a long road?"

Haldir snapped out of his demeanor for a moment to answer her. "We are taking the long road because it is safer for one and two, it is the most direct. As for my fascination, I do not know, forgive me. I was just curious?" he said smiling.

"Oh, I see. No need for forgiveness. As for the answer to your question, they felt like ears would normally feel. Only I have to say that hearing with these is now keener than with rounder ones," she said smiling at him. A small giggle escaped her lips but was stopped when a sharp pain hit her. Haldir sat at attention with this and a look of worry hit him.

"That is it, I am looking for the healer to come look at you and give you something for the pain," he said not asking, but insisting.

Haldir left her for the moment. She decided she would gather what little of her things she had. Standing, a wave of dizziness hit her hard and she nearly fell onto the bed. She had not felt this way before and could not understand why. She sat on the bed patiently waiting for Haldir to return to her.

A few moments only passed. Through the door came the healer with Haldir and the twins following. The twins had trays with food on it.

"My lady, the Captain told me you were feeling poorly. May I take a look at your wound, please?" the healer said kindly. Cassie sat on the bed and gently raised the night shirt she was wearing. Haldir and the twins left the room to give her some privacy.

"Yes, I am feeling some pain, some slight dizziness as well. Not bad though," she said honestly.

The healer took a look at the wound. His expression changed to that of concern. "My lady, it seems there is some infection. Nothing I would think serious, but I will make a blend of herbs in some tea for pain and an antiseptic, but I will keep a close eye on you while we journey," he said pulling her shirt down.

"Okay, but please do not alarm Haldir. He will worry too much and is still healing himself," she said looking at the healer pleadingly.

He nodded and soon left to prepare the draught. Haldir and the twins returned to her room.

"Éowyn is on her way and will be here shortly. The healer did not look too pleased. What did he tell you?" Elladan said looking curiously at her.

"I told him I was in pain and said nothing more than he was going to keep a close eye on me," she said honestly but leaving out the part where she mentioned to him of the dizziness and the infection.

"That is all?" Elrohir asked raising a brow.

"Yes, Elrohir that is all. I promise. He is making me something for pain. I will be fine," she said assuring him. Haldir looked at her closely. He sensed deep down that she was hiding something but he did not mention it.

"Well anyway, we will pack up your things and then make sure we take them down to the stables. The Rohirrim are allowing us a small party of their men to help get the injured to Imladris. Lord Glorfindel is making preparations now to leave. Haldir and you should eat and ready yourselves," Elladan said as he and his brother made their way to gather up her pack and head for the door.

Haldir and Cassie sat quietly eating together. She noticed in the corner that Haldir had at some point brought in his armor and cloak. She looked around the tiny room that had been hers over the past two days and decided she would miss its safety. Haldir occasionally would look at her in wonderment. She blushed at his glances. No one had ever looked at her like he did.

Haldir reached her chin to wipe away remnant of fruit juices from her. His touch, although was innocent, sent shock waves down her spine and through her body. He was protective of her and this she felt was a good thing. She knew that he would never let her befall to harm again. She looked up at him once their breakfast was done.

"I wonder where Éowyn is?" she asked curious.

"I do not know. But I must get ready. I hope you do not mind while I put on my armor?" he said innocently.

"No, I do not mind. But will wearing it not hinder your healing?" she asked concerned.

"No. I am almost back to normal. Besides, it is best that I wear it just in case," he said smiling at her.

She watched in amazement as he began to strap on the pieces of it with ease, noticing how efficiently he moved. She stood when she noticed he had a little trouble with the left arm of it. She walked over to him even though her pain was evident. He looked at her in shock as he watched her began to fiddle with the straps. His gaze never left her face. She looked up at him and smiled. Now that the armor was on, she reached over to the chair and placed the cloak around his neck. He held the broach that fastened it to him. Handing it to her, their fingers touched and for a brief moment it warmed her heart to help him.

Haldir just stood there staring at her for a moment. His eyes never leaving hers. She blushed at this wildly. To be in his presence was radiant and gave her peace of mind. The moment soon ended as there was a knock on the door. Haldir quickly grabbed his weapons and moved to open the door. On the other side stood Éowyn with fresh clothes for Cassie.

"Captain, how fare you this morning?" she said.

"My lady, I am faring well, thank you." He turned to Cassie and said, "Cassie, I will leave you to prepare for the journey and see you at the gates." Cassie nodded and smiled at him.

"Hello, Lady Cassie, I trust you are well this morning?" she asked cheerfully. The healer approached them with the draught. He handed it to Cassie.

"My lady, I do not mean to interrupt, but you must drink this all down," he said handing her the tea.

"Yes, thank you," she said drinking it in one swig. The healer smiled and then turned to leave.

Éowyn turned to her. "I heard you were in some pain. I am sorry. I found some clothes for your trip. I am truly sad to see you go," she said with a smiled that showed her sadness.

"I will miss you too, Lady Éowyn but the next time I see you, you will be a lady of great standing," Cassie said knowing what would happen.

"My uncle was sad at the decision for you to go but thought it best. He is most gracious at your show of courage in battle," she said laying out the clothing. Soon another knock sounded and two male elves came in with a tub of steaming water.

"Thank you, put it there," the Lady said pointing to the foot of the bed. They left the room.

"Thank you my lady, for all your kindness," Cassie said smiling at her.

"Now let us get you ready for your journey," she said smiling.

* * *

Please Leave a Review...visit my profile for the link to my Archive group on Yahoo. Just let me know who you are and where you heard the stories at, age restricted 18 or older...hugs


	7. Chapter 6: Sad Goodbyes, The Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sad good byes, The journey begins.**

Takes place now around March 7,3019

Three days and four nights after battle.

Cassie slowly walked down the stairs of the keep. Éowyn had to assist her as the drought had started to take affect. The bodies were almost gone after the battle, but the stench of death fell to her nose which made her nauseous. Haldir climbed up the stairs a bit to take Cassie's hand and lead her to the horse. The sun was barely rising over the mountain and there was a slight chill in the early morning of the spring. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Cassie looked back over the walls with a newer appreciation for the world.

She looked at the company of Rohirrim that was to escort the elves to Imladris. Looking around, she saw that the company of elves both injured and well abled had dwindled greatly after the battle. She made a note of this with great sadness in her heart. As if feeling her pain and sadness, Haldir grabbed her arm in reassurance. Tears began to well up in her at the thought that so many had died the night of the battle. She looked up at Haldir with this sadness, showing openly.

"It is alright, lirimaer. Their deaths are not in vain. They all died honorably," Haldir said lightly hugging her. She looked around once more.

They were standing exactly on the same spot that she had first seen him in the movie and on the night of her arrival. She looked up at him, a little amused by this. "Haldir, this is where I first saw you."

"I know, little one, I know. But let us leave this place for it is saddening to the heart," he said turning her toward the horse. She stopped him.

She turned to Éowyn and smiled sadly. "Thank you again, Lady Éowyn. I say this to you, there will come a moment not long from now, that a woman will prevail to the most extraordinary of tasks. Have courage friend. I will see you again one day."

Éowyn stood stunned by her words. Cassie rushed to her and hugged her tightly. The shock was still on Éowyn's face. "I will look forward to seeing you again too, Lady Cassie. Take care of the Captain, for she is a friend to the Rohirrim."

Haldir nodded in agreement. "Tell King Théoden, I thank him from the bottom of my heart. I fear that his path will never cross mine again. This I say sadly; but all will be victorious in the end. Nothing will be in vain," she said tearfully.

Éowyn embraced her again with tears in her eyes. Both women parted. Haldir said his goodbyes as Lord Glorfindel helped Cassie onto Haldir's horse. Upon resting on top of the hard muscled beast, Cassie winced in pain. Haldir bowed to the Rohirrim princess and soon mounted upon the horse behind Cassie.

Haldir reached around her to gather the reins of the horse. Cassie felt safe on the horse with his arms wrapped around her. The dizziness returned this time causing her head to spin harder. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on Haldir's shoulder. "Are you alright, sweet-ling?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"Yes, but I never been on a horse before and heights affect me some, not to mention the smell of this horrid place. I will be fine." she assured him. She looked down at Éowyn one last time and waved goodbye to her. Haldir looked at the company behind him. A nod to the Rohirrim guard told them they were ready.

The trip through the gates proved to be even more wretched: pyres of dead orc bodies littered the grounds, the ground marred with the footprints of the enemy, dead horses and bodies of Rohirrim solders lay ready for burial. The elves had chosen spots to bury their dead, as they passed the elvish burial sites. All eyes pointed toward the skies asking for prayers to the Valar for their souls lost. Soon the Elves lifted their voices one last time in lament for their fallen kin. The Rohirrim just sat and listened to the melody of the laments. The sun was now fully over the mountainside and was not casting a light on the aftermath. Cassie looked on with trepidation in her heart for the sights she had just beheld.

The lulling ride of the horse's strides soon lulled her into sleep.

Haldir's POV

Riding in close proximity of this young female proved to be difficult. He had noticed her emotion upon leaving the Helm and now she was asleep. He felt in his heart that something was amiss with her earlier in the morning. Her pain bothered him. Then the dizziness kept him worried even more. Lord Glorfindel rode up beside him, as did Elladan. They had been traveling for nearly half a day and were making excellent time. Haldir figured that they should be at the Gap of Rohan by nightfall.

"Haldir, how is she faring?" Glorfindel asked looking concerned for his charge.

"She sleeps, but I feel we will have to stop soon for the night. I sense she is not faring well. She has not stirred in hours, mellon." Haldir said looking down into her face. Even in her sleep, she looked uncomfortable.

"Haldir, I can take her for a while so you can let your arm rest," Elladan said looking at the March Warden.

"I will be able to rest when we stop for the night. I promised her I would keep her safe," he said looking on.

The three rode on in silence until she awoke suddenly.

Cassie's POV

In her reverie, she saw images played out in her mind which caused her to feel discomfort. The battle began to replay in her mind: the sights, the sounds, and the smell. Everything fogged her mind. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the images of the orc coming at Haldir and the one that attacked her reared their ugly heads. The faces flashed in her mind and startled her. This caused her to jolt from her sleep.

Haldir nearly lost control of his horse when Cassie jerked from her sleep. The horse sensed her fear and began to rise on its hind legs. Haldir tried to get the horse under control. Lord Glorfindel came to his aid, grabbing the reins, and began to speak soothing words to the steed. The horse began to calm again as Haldir embraced Cassie tighter.

"Cassie, what happened?" Haldir asked in a panicked voice.

"I am sorry, Haldir. I did not mean to, I swear," she said frightened. "I am so sorry, forgive me."

"Shh, it is all right, little one. I have you, calm down," Haldir said soothing her. The whole company of elves and men came to a stop. "Keep going on, we will catch up," Haldir yelled to the Rohirrim guard. He nodded and they continued.

"Little one, what is it?" Lord Glorfindel said worried for her.

"It was just a bad dream is all," she said clutching Haldir tighter. Elladan rode up beside them to check and soon joined by his brother. "I am fine now, I assure you. I am sorry for causing any trouble," she said apologetically.

"It is alright. We will soon stop for the night. We have a couple more hours of travel." Haldir held her tight to him and put the horse on the straight path again. Soon they caught up with the entourage.

They reached the spot where they met up with Orophin and Rumil. They stopped by a small river that was perfect for watering the horses and taking care of the injured. It was difficult finding a few trees around to help break the wind that blew across the plain. Night would soon completely fall. Elves and men worked together preparing meals and making sure that the injured were comfortable. The elven healers had their work cut out for them tending to each of the wounded. Everyone helped. Haldir even took it upon himself to help. The Rohirrim soldiers took the first of the watches with elves by their side.

The battle of previous days sealed a friendship between everyone. Cassie found that this evening some of her pain had subsided some and began to help the healers with the bandaging of the wounds. Since there was no great effort to it, it proved to be helpful. She made her way through the camp helping with the feeding and bringing of food to the elves. Occasionally, she would strike up a conversation with some who commented on her courage for saving their March Warden. She would just smile at them and bid them good night.

Haldir would steal glances from time to time to see how she fared, noting every twinge she would have come across her beautiful features. He worried for her. This bothered him that she would not stop and rest herself.

Soon Orophin and Rumil made their way to the camp and the company greeted them heartily. They spoke to Haldir and Glorfindel privately on what happened at Isengard. Seeing them made Cassie happy. She did not need to hear what had happened there as she already knew.

Cassie continued to work with the healers. From time to time, the feeling of dizziness and nausea would hit her hard. The healer she was helping kept asking if she was okay. She would simply nod and continue. Soon she could stand it no longer and excused herself to her bedroll. The chill of the spring night went straight to her bones. She sat quietly contemplating on eating something but when putting the food to her mouth she began to feel the urge to wretch everywhere, so she set it aside. Wrapping herself tightly in the blankets, she watched the happenings of the camp. Her side hurt, her stomach sore from no food and the dizziness just would not end. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself.

Haldir looked over at her on the bedroll seeing her discomfort. He turned to the healer beside him, the same one that took care of her over the past days, who just finished putting a bandage on the elf in front of him.

"You may need to check one more patient before you take your rest," Haldir said to him as he pointed to Cassie. The healer looked up.

"Ah, yes, I believe I do. She has worked diligently to help us this night. I fear she may have overexerted herself. I will be there shortly, March Warden," the healer said.

Haldir walked over to Cassie and sat beside her.

"Cassie, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes Haldir, just a little tired, why?" she asked looking at him sweetly.

"You seem as though something is wrong. Are you in pain?" he asked her looking at her intently.

"A little but I will be fine," she said brushing off his concern a little.

Haldir sat and watched her for a moment. The moon shone down on her at that moment and lit up her features. The beauty before him captivated him. He reached over to brush a stray hair from her face. The healer interrupted when he arrived.

"My lady, I need to check your wound, if I may?" he said kindly.

Cassie looked over at Haldir. She was feeling modest about him being there. Haldir stood quickly and looked down at the healer. The healer motioned for Cassie to pull up her tunic so he could take a quick look.

"March Warden, if you be so kind, please get me some pain drought. I feel she needs it," the healer said dismissing him.

Haldir walked over to get the tea.

The healer looked closely at the wound. His demeanor changed instantly. The wound began to fester and red streaks were starting to spread over her abdomen. Greatly worried he looked up at her.

"My lady, the infection is getting worse. I will have to apply a salve to it to help stop it spread. I fear if I do not, it will only get worse," the Healer said reaching into his medical pack for the salve. He opened the jar and the smell caused a wave of nausea to hit her. She held down the urge to vomit.

"Do what you have to, just don't let anyone know," she said adamantly.

"My lady, if this gets any worse, I will have to tell someone. If I hide this, I would be in trouble for sure. Especially with the March Warden," the healer said, stating the facts.

"Tell no one until that happens. Blame it on me," she said.

The healer continued to apply the clean bandages to her. Haldir soon arrived with the tea. Kneeling beside her, Haldir had no idea what the healer and her said. He handed the cup to Cassie, drinking it down as quickly as she could then she made a face of disgust.

"I know it tastes awful but it will help you sleep," the healer said smiling with understanding.

"Awful is not the word for it. That is an understatement," she said looking at the healer.

"Now, my lady, you must rest and not move much. You are not fully healed," the healer ordered her.

Cassie laid back and watched as Haldir removed some of his armor. He soon settled on the bedroll a few feet away from her. Soon her mind settled and she fell fast asleep. However, that did not last.

Later in the night, the camp laid quietly sleeping. All the injured elves were in their healing sleep. Occasionally you would hear the stirring of the horses.

Haldir laid there watching a sleeping Cassie a few feet away. Her sleep seemed peaceful at first. Her face seemed at rest, but then she began to fidget and thrash around. Haldir rose to get closer to her. His heart hated to see this beautiful woman sleeping restlessly. He lay down close to her and pulled her to him. Much to his surprise, she calmed once again. He placed feather light caresses to her forehead with his good hand and whispered sweet, soothing elvish endearments into her ears. He was surprised when she turned her body to his and grasped his under tunic tightly and then began relaxing. Soon her hand found his loose hair and twirled it around in her fingers. He rubbed her back feeling her relax to his touch.

Haldir looked around to see if anyone saw him lying next to her then looked back down at her face. He traced the outline of her jaw and memorized the softness and the feel under his calloused touch. His heart felt something for this young woman. Having her in his arms felt right and good. Haldir could not explain this feeling welling up inside him. Never had anyone captivated him like this.

Soon his thoughts made him sleep, in restful peace.

Halfway through the Journey, Illness takes over

Three days into the journey, they all seemed well, but Cassie soon began to exhibit odd behaviors that were unusual. Though she kept helping the healers, her injuries were getting worse. The dizziness, the nausea, the nightmares ensued, the wound itself began to ache and turn odd colors but the healer did as she asked and revealed it to no one. Nothing he tried seemed to work. Soon the lack of food in her stomach caused her to develop dark circles under the eyes. Haldir knew something was wrong but still she insisted that she was fine. This bothered and pained him greatly. He became more protective of her as the days wore on. Each morning he would find himself holding her tightly. No one seemed to notice that the March Warden was being so protective of her. They all wrote it off as he was protecting the one that had saved him.

They were still four days journey outside of Imladris. Haldir had sent the twins on ahead of him to take word of their soon arrival and for them to make ready for the injured. Orophin and Rumil scouted the areas for impending dangers and the Rohirrim stayed behind to help keep the entourage safe.

On the third night of this journey, a scream came in the night. Haldir jolted from his sleep, as did his brothers and Lord Glorfindel. Cassie was screaming wildly for something to leave her alone. No one could get near her. She was clutching her knives ready to attack any that came near her. Her eyes were wild with hate and this startled everyone that was trying to get her to put down the weapons. The healers bounded from their bedrolls worried what could be wrong with the youngling. They quickly put a plan into place as to how to get the elleth to surrender.

The plan was simple since there was nothing behind her. Orophin and Rumil would go around to the back and Haldir and Glorfindel would attack her from the sides. The plan seemed to be a good one. Cassie would lunge at the elven healers when they tried to get her to calm down. It seemed to all that were there, that this young girl was still asleep and reliving Helms Deep.

The plan worked. Glorfindel came from her left while Haldir came from her right. Orophin and Rumil attacked from behind and threw her to the ground. Haldir was able to disarm her right hand and Glorfindel her left. After the disarming of this young one, Haldir took her in his arms and held her tightly to him. Her sobs of pain and fear rocked his very core. She was hysterical with her sobbing. She tried to pull from him, but Haldir was not having it. As soon as Haldir shook her to wake her, Cassie's eyes began to change and roll back into her head.

Haldir quickly laid her on the ground and held her. She began thrashing wildly. After a few moments, she calmed enough for the healers to aid her. The healer that had taken care of her looked at the March Warden.

"What devilry is this?" Haldir yelled out to those around him. He was worried and grief stricken for her.

"Haldir, there is something I must tell you. You will be angry with me but the lady bid me to say nothing to you. I am sorry for my actions, but my silence cannot be held any longer," the healer spat.

"What have you not been telling us? Me?" Haldir said scowling at the healer.

"Her wound is infected severely. I have applied every medicine I know and nothing is working. There is something not normal for this infection, something foreign about it. The signs point to something I have not seen the likes of before: her behavior, the inability to eat or hold anything down. The pain is worse and nothing eases it, even her fitful dream and now this. I fear that it is something far more serious. I do not know how much longer she will hold out," he said looking at the girl, worried filled his eyes.

Haldir looked at him in disbelief. He was not angry with the healer, only that he knew something had been wrong and never fully addressed it. His lady, the one that saved him was ill and possibly could die. This pained him. Haldir looked at the healer. "Help her then, do everything you can," Haldir said hurriedly and with panic in his voice.

The healers ran all possibilities through their heads. Then the idea came that Haldir did not want to hear.

"There is one way that could possibly help her that I have not tried. It is one that I do not take pleasure in doing because it could cause more infection," the healer said looking at Haldir then to Glorfindel.

"Well, what is it?" Glorfindel said in a tone that sounded irritated. Orophin and Rumil moved beside their brother. They both sense his worry.

"We must bleed it. Try to get some of the infection out. That is the only thing I have not tried," the healer said.

"What will happen? Will it help?" Orophin said looking from Haldir to Rumil.

"The infection getting worse is a possibility, as for helping her it could buy us sometime till we get her to Lord Elrond" the healer said with optimism in his voice.

Haldir did not like where this was going. He hated the thoughts of her being put through this. He had promised no harm would befall her again but options were slim. He nodded to Glorfindel who turned to the healer. "Do it," he said calmly.

Haldir walked to the tree on the other side of the camp with his brothers following him heel to heel. Haldir stood looking up into the night sky praying to the Valar to guide the knife that was going to cut the lady of his heart. The three brothers stood in silence as they heard her began to scream in pain. Haldir winced with every whimper she let out. His heart wanted to stop the madness. His brothers placed comforting hands on his shoulders wishing that it did not have to be this way.

Soon after Lord Glorfindel came to them and told them. "The job is done. All we have to do is wait until morning. The healers said that much of the infection has been relieved. However, she is far from being out of danger. They are cleansing the wound and bandaging it now. Cassie is awake but is in a darken state."

Haldir ran to Cassie's side. Kneeling slowly, he looked down at her face. Her skin was no longer the healthy color it had been and her face looked of death. This pain struck his heart. "Cassie," he spoke gently to her, "can you hear me?"

Cassie turned her head toward him. Orophin and Rumil stood by close watching. "Haldir," she mumbled. " I am sorry." Was all she was able to get out before falling into a deep sleep.

The healers seeing that there was nothing there to do for now, decided to go to bed. Haldir looked up at Lord Glorfindel. "I want to be alone with her. I will watch over her," he said quietly.

"We will help you Haldir," Orophin spoke. Rumil nodded in agreement. Haldir did not argue. His brought his bedroll near hers so that he could be there while she slept.

After the others settled around them, Haldir gently brought her safe into his arms careful not to hurt her. Softly he whispered into her ears. "Sleep lirimaer, I am with you." He leaned in and brushed a light kiss to her temple.

The following morning everyone had slept in a bit. Some of the injured elves were finally moving about the camp. They inquired to Lord Glorfindel of the young maiden's condition. Orophin and Rúmil were readying to help gather Cassie up for her to ride in one of the carts loaned to them from the Rohirrim for the transport of the elves.

Haldir awoke to find Cassie still fast asleep in his arms. Although her color had improved some, she now was burning with fever. Haldir yelled for the healers. After assessing the wound and finding it even more inflamed, the fever had rendered her in a state of sleep. Haldir was saddened and refused to leave her side so he rode with her in the cart holding her tightly to him. They continued on with the journey while she slept.

* * *

Note: Whew this is a long chapter. Never thought I would get that out. Hope you like


	8. Chapter 7:Hullicinating, Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hallucinating and Flight in the dead of night**

Cassie continued her dark reverie for the remainder of the trip. Haldir never left her side. Two nights travel from Imladris the twins arrived back to escort them the rest of the way. The reports to Haldir was that Lord Elrond was in complete readiness for their arrival.

The twins were stunned to find out that Cassie's condition had deteriorated so quickly. Elladan had been a faithful student to his father's teachings and became intrigued by the symptoms she was having. He chose to speak to the healer.

The healer stood over Cassie after having just checked her wounds. "You say she was exhibiting violent behavior?" Elladan asked.

"yes, my Lord. There is something that is not quite right with her condition. This infection was slow at first and then sped up. It resulted in her having nightmares, not eating, nausea, dizziness, vomiting, and then the other night she was asleep, she woke but yet not wake. She became defensive, yelling for what ever it was she saw to leave her alone then proceeded to attack us when we tried to get near her. If it had not been for Lord Glorfindel, Haldir and his brothers taking to knocking her down and disarming her, we would have not been able to look at the wound," the healer said with concern.

Elladan thought on this and was fascinated with the information and thought on it with great care. He had spoken with his father the night that he and Elrohir arrived in Imladris. His father had been most interested in Cassie but had never spoken why. Elladan then realized that his father must have known something that he did not. The next line of questioning was meant to gather more information.

"Tell me of the wound, the color, the odor, and the texture of it," he asked the healer.

"well at first it was only slightly reddened but then by the second day, it festered to the color of deep red with pustules. There were red streaks leading from the wound that grew across the abdomen. There was no odor and the texture was only slightly raised on the skin," the healer said disgusted by the memory.

At that time, Cassie screamed out again. It was a painful, mournful sound. She had sat up under the outcropped rocks and was staring at something in pure horror. This time she was not so quick to attack anyone. Haldir was close to her trying to calm her but it was not working. The healers rushed to her side. She sat rocking back and forth. Then suddenly, she started to back away from the elves present. The Rohirrim men stood and watched in horror as this young girl grew violent. The men did not seem to bother her, but the elves were the ones that she feared the most.

Cassie leaped up backing away as Elladan and Elrohir approached her.

"Get away, you foul beast of Sauron! Leave me be!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Cassie seemed to have gotten a world of strength in her, almost superhuman in nature. Just as Haldir reached for her, she grabbed him and threw him several feet away. Elladan and Elrohir, along with the other able bodied elves, stood in horror watching her throw the captain away from her like a rag doll. Elladan noticed that Cassie's eyes never flinched and that she seemed to be staring in space. This was a sign that she was doing these actions in her sleep.

"No one touches her!" Elladan commanded.

"If we do not, she will injure herself or one of us!" Haldir yelled back at him.

"Haldir, look at her. She is asleep and hallucinating at the same time. If you wake her she could go into a deep shock," Elladan said hurriedly.

All those that stood, saw that he was right. Cassie began to calm. She blinked out of her violent reverie, looked around and then passed out. Haldir caught her before she fell. The healers along with Elladan and Elrohir rushed to her side. Elladan winced as he saw the wound. Elrohir gasped as did the others. None of them ever saw the wound they were looking at before. The wound was black and oozing a nasty purple and black fluid. The redness around the wound had turned a greenish color, reddened streaks now traveled further up her body. Her fever had reached an even higher level. Her skin burned like fire. Elladan shot to his feet alarmed.

"Haldir, we need to get her to my father now!" he said hastily.

"What is it, Elladan?" Glorfindel said shocked by his alarmed state. The Golden Lord looked at Haldir, who was standing with a panic stricken face.

"I do not believe that this is an infection. I believe she has been poisoned," Elladan said openly.

"I was there; there was no discoloration on the blade that indicated a poison was on it," Glorfindel said hurriedly.

"That may be so, but considering that the enemy has been constantly developing ways to defeat the ones that fight against them, I think that they may have succeeded in something vile," he said looking at them standing near.

Haldir stood there taking in what he had said. He nodded to acknowledge it. "What do you suggest we do, Lord Elladan?" he asked staring at Cassie's darkening features with utter worry.

"Break camp, we must keep going quickly. If we travel through the night, we maybe able to get her there by late tomorrow night or the very next morning," he said looking at the captain.

Haldir nodded to him. The healers agreed that may be the best course of action. Orophin and Rumil left their brother to inform the Rohirrim men to start readying the injured and getting the camp broken up immediately. Lord Glorfindel and Elrohir agreed to ride ahead and try to warn Lord Elrond of the events and the early arrival.

The Flight to Rivendell

Approximately March 13th two days before the Battle of Pelennor Fields and Second attack on Lorien

Through the night the entourage traveled as fast as they could. Healers went from patient to patient checking them as they traveled. Haldir rode with Cassie in a wagon, held closely to him while one healer rode with them. Haldir worried even more as he held her. Her fever had not broken and she had not opened her eyes, not even in her reverie did she move. He sat there holding her and soothing her with words trying to bring her back to the light.

Elladan soon rode up beside the cart that carried Cassie, Haldir and the healer. "How is she faring?" he asked concerned.

Haldir looked up at him with worry on his face. "She has not stirred. How much longer do you think it will take to get there?" he asked.

"We are moving faster than I thought we should. We have just entered the outer borders of Rivendell. We shall be there within the next few hours," he said looking down at them.

The healer in the cart with them was called to the side of one of the other injured soldiers. Looking at Haldir for approval to leave, Haldir nodded and then looked down at the beautiful woman lying in his arms. He gently caressed her cheek and spoke to her softly,"Cassie, my sweet, did you hear Elladan? Soon you will be in the house of Elrond where I know you will find healing and comfort," He stopped feeling a wave of relief hit him as if speaking in a soft whisper to his heart. Reassurance of this woman's deliverance at hand, he bent and gently brushed his lips on her forehead, "He will bring you back to me."

Her eyes began to twitch, but she never opened them. This told Haldir that she was fighting something.

Cassie's Reverie

Tormented by unseen forces was what she experienced. Her tormentors were elves once. But now mutilated and tainted by evil. They grabbed her with a force left and right. In her mind, she screamed as they tortured her. Fogged with pain and utter blackness, she was forced to endure it. She searched her mind desperately to seek out some relief. Scenes of her life flashed before her eyes. The battle at the Helm replayed like a horror movie. The aftermath, she had seen the gore. Her mind saw no peace. She fought the unseen forces with a force she never knew existed. The purity of her mind was now tainted by evil, more like stripped and raped from her, touched by the enemy. But a sudden realization hit her while she was in this state of blackness. She could not escape. This is the panic she felt throughout her darkness.

She tried to find solace in the visions shown to her after she was injured; the vision of her new life and the excited feeling she got from seeing the flash before. She recalled the man she married in the vision, the pregnancy, the children, and the happiness. These things brought little hope to her, for her blackness seemed unending. She could no longer feel the light; no longer feel the comfort and the joys that waking up each morning brought to her. She was numb from the torture. Her physical body she knew was protected, but her mind was vulnerable.

In the sky came a sight that none expected. Gwaihir, one of the Great Eagles, bounded over their heads, flying low in the sky. Upon its back was the Lord of Imladris, Elrond. Haldir breathed a sigh of relief knowing that soon, Cassie would be saved and hope restored.

Just as the great eagle landed, Cassie began to shudder violently. Haldir feeling her body moving, looked down at her. Panic ripped through his heart seeing her suddenly react to something. Haldir yelled for the healers to come that something was happening to her. Her breathing became more labored and her skin glowed red. Elrond dismounted off the massive eagle seeing that they rushed to where she was.

The Elf lord came through the crowd of elves and men, and climbed up beside the girl. Quickly he felt Cassie's forehead and then slowly lifted the tunic she wore to see the wound. Haldir watched as the Lord checked her. The Elf Lord looked up at Haldir, sensing the feelings that the Captain held for this little one. He understood the worry, the pain, and the anguish that laid there. Lord Elrond knew that he must act quickly, for Cassie was dying and with the bond Haldir had formed with the girl and if she died, so would he.

"Haldir, I must take her with me. Gwaihir and I will keep her safe till we make our way to the city. I believe there is hope," Elrond said trying to ease the troubled mind of the elf.

"Do what must be done, my Lord. I only just found her," Haldir said without hesitation.

Elrond looked down at the girl and placed a hand to her forehead. He began to speak an ancient spell in Quenyan, part of the language Haldir recognized but was never used anymore. The others standing there watched and wondered what the Lord had said. Haldir did not know this form of the language, but did know that it was a deep sleeping spell. Lord Elrond stood and climbed down out of the cart. Making his way to the side, he bid Haldir to hand Cassie to him gently. Carefully, Haldir shifted to lift Cassie up and place her in the Lord's arms. Elrond cradled the girl close to him. Haldir climbed down and stood facing him. He placed his hand on Cassie's forehead, brushing her hair from her face. The skin was slightly beginning to cool. This was a good sign. Haldir bent down and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Elrond looked around at the others in the group. "Continue on now, all of you. The other healers will be waiting at the gates for you when you arrive. Now you must move," he said quickly turning to mount the massive eagle. After he mounted, he spoke, "Gwaihir, my friend. Fly with haste." With that the Great Eagle began to run and then flap his wings. Soon they were soaring through the air making their way to Elrond's home.

Meanwhile, Haldir hastily made his way to the loaned steed. He mounted as Elrohir looked at him and said, " Haldir, ride fast mellon nin. By the time you get there, father will be almost done looking after her." Haldir turned hearing this and nodded.

"I will mellon. I will see you all soon," Haldir said turning the horse toward the direction of the city.

Haldir rode hard and fast to the Last Homely House. Entering the gates Haldir looked up to see that Gwaihir was flying high back toward his home. The Healers were gathering around the gates waiting to assist with the other wounded that was to arrive. Haldir rode up to the front steps of the palace. A stable elf came to take the horse to the stables.

Haldir bounded the stairs and saw Arwen coming toward him. She stopped in front of him.

"Haldir, my father told me to come and greet you," she said hurriedly.

"How are you my lady?" he said quickly.

"I am well. I know you are looking for her. She is this way," Arwen said turning toward the second set of stairs leading to the next level of the halls.

"Lady Arwen, how is she? Is she still alive?" Haldir asked panicked.

"Yes, she is, but upon arrival she had another violent spell. We had a time getting her to calm down," the lady said in a worried tone.

Arwen led Haldir through the halls leading to the Healing wing of Elrond's home. As they reached the door to the room, Arwen turned to Haldir and asked him to sit on one of the chairs on the other side of the hall while she goes and check on the progress. Haldir sat reluctantly.

Haldir sat there waiting with great worry in his heart for word on Cassie's condition. He prayed to the Valar for his lady's survival. No peace was left in his heart as he paced the hall wildly for several minutes. He sat quietly with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. Tears were threatening to fall. "Oh Valar, please spare her," he pleaded softly. Soon he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and he stood seeing Elrond approaching.

"Haldir," Elrond said putting his hand on Haldir's shoulder. His eyes filled with worry.

"My lord, how is she?" Haldir finally asked sadly.

"It is as my son feared. She has been poisoned. I have done what I can for now, but she will need time to heal," Elrond said.

"My Lord, Lord Glorfindel said that the blade was clean. How can this be?" Haldir said.

"Before Elladan and Elrohir showed up, Galadriel contacted me about the girl. She knew that she would need help. I asked her what she saw was wrong and she told me that the enemy had developed a new poison with capabilities to mess with the mind and cause a great many symptoms. The Lady impressed what those symptoms were and Cassie is exhibiting all of them but the effects took place immediately. The reason it reacted so slowly in Cassie is because of her heritage. She was human at first and when the Valar brought her here, the transformation was not complete. At the time she was stabbed, the elven blood had not fully taken affect yet," Elrond said looking at Haldir who was trying to take in all that the Lord was saying.

"Why does she look at elves like they will harm her?" Haldir said.

"Because she is hallucinating, and sees elves in the orcs she has encountered. These hallucinations are very real to her. The trauma she has endured is affecting her," Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond will she live?" Haldir said.

"That is unsure. But the lady did give me hope to believe she will. She gave me a list of herbs that would be beneficial to heal her or stabilize her. But they are not native to here, but in Valinor. However, I sent two of my finest warriors to the Grey Havens. They are going to a healer there that has these herbs that were brought on the ship from the West," Elrond said giving hope.

Haldir looked at him shocked. "How will they get here on time? I mean that is a long journey."

"I sent them the night that the lady contacted me. It was the night of Cassie's first vision. These warriors will return very soon. They took two of Gwaihir's kin. The Great Eagles will bring them soon," Elrond said patting Haldir's back reassuring

Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. His heart lightened some but not completely. Elrond looked at the captain and saw he still despaired. Elrond decided to tell Haldir more of what he knew.

"Haldir, I know you still worry but I will tell you this. These herbs will not completely cure her, only aid in ridding her body of the toxins. The true healing will come when her body finishes its transformation into elf kind. Does this comfort you?" Elrond said as Haldir's gaze met his.

"How long till that happens?" Haldir asked.

"As soon as the first doses are administered and the cleansing starts. The blood will finish the transformation which should take only a few days." Elrond went to stand and leave.

"Lord Elrond when can I see her?" Haldir said wondering.

"Soon, Arwen is helping the other healers with bathing her. I suggest you do the same. Your room is right there," Elrond said pointing to the door next to the one that led to Cassie's. She was in an adjoining room. Haldir was relieved by this. "There is fresh clothing and a bath being drawn for you. Arwen will come and get you when they are done. A healer will come and check your wound to make sure it is well. Now I must go to the gates. The rest of the entourage is arriving in a few minutes," Elrond said leaving Haldir's side.

Haldir's Thoughts

Haldir made his way into his chambers. His heart filling with a glimmer of hope. Haldir found a bath drawn for him. He slowly undressed and then immersed himself in the hot water. He soon found himself in a deep reverie.

The reverie was a replay of the moment he saw her on the stairs of the Helm. She had been so beautiful then to him, a light in the midst of great darkness. Her hair flowed in the breeze. His heart soared with a feeling that, he in his long life, had never felt before. He was drawn to this woman for reasons that he could not understand. Seeing her in the days before her condition worsened. She fought for people she did not know, saving him, the loss of lives in battle, and then on the plains during the journey, helping with the wounded. She thought not of herself, but of others. The light he now realized was compassion and purity of the heart.

Haldir soon got out of the bath and dried himself and dressed, lying on his bed finally feeling relaxed. He soon drifted off to sweet reverie, dreaming of his beloved home of Lorien and of an elleth that seem to be more important to him.

* * *

Please Review


	9. Chapter 8:Healing in Rivendell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Note: For some strange reason, the plot bunnies have struck me hard on this story lately. So here comes another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Healing in Rivendell.**

Approximate date is March 13th and 14th 3019

Later on Haldir was awakened by a light knocking on the door of his chambers. He rose slowly still half asleep and went to answer it. Arwen and another elleth stood on the other side in the hall. Arwen smiled.

"Haldir this is Linde, she is a healing assistant. My father insisted that she check out your arm to make sure it is healed properly," Arwen said. Haldir nodded and opened the door further to allow the two elleths to enter. He turned on his heels and went to sit on the bed. The healer told him to take off his tunic. Haldir looked a little uncomfortable about Arwen being there.

"What is the matter, Haldir? I have seen males without their tunics before. I have assisted my father many times. There is no shame in it," she said with a slight giggle.

The healing assistant grasped his arm and looked at it. She touched the wound lightly and Haldir winced. She stood back up and looked down at the Captain. "Well it seems this wound is well healed. However, it will remain tender for a while, but please do go easy on it," she said helping him to put his tunic on. Arwen looked down happy to see her old friend healed well.

Haldir looked up at her. "Tell me Arwen, when can I see Cassie?" he asked quietly.

"Soon, father is with her again. The warriors arrived a short while ago with the herbs. He is administering the first dose now. I will tell you this, while bathing her; she stirred on her own a little," Arwen said offering hope to her friend. A sigh of relief came from Haldir's soul. Arwen reached out and brushed his good arm with her hand. "Worry not Haldir, my grandmother and my father know what they are doing. Before we know it, she will be whole again."

"Thank you my lady. Please inform me when I can go and see her. My heart aches to see her again," Haldir admitted. Arwen smiled and went to leave the room, but before leaving she stopped at the door and looked at him.

"Haldir, mellon, try and rest. I will come get you myself. I worry for your heart, you look very tired," she said watching him a moment.

"I will my lady," Haldir said compliantly.

Arwen and the assistant left the room. Haldir found himself alone yet again. He laid back on the bed and soon found himself in a peaceful reverie. The first time since leaving his beloved Lorien.

Short time later, Haldir decided that he would check on the other injured elves in his company. There was chaos in the halls of the healing wings as healers and assistants rushed around getting the bandages and the baths ready for the new arrivals.

He came upon Elladan and Elrohir in the halls. Both stopped their tasks to converse with him.

"Haldir, you are looking better. Any news of Cassie's condition?" Elladan asked.

"The only thing I know is that she stirred a little. Elrond is with her still I think. How are the others?" Haldir asked.

"They are faring well. All has been put to bed, and the ones that recovered the minor injuries, are being checked out," Elrohir said.

"That is well. I am glad to hear it. Elladan, you were right. She was poisoned by some new kind. My Lady had told Elrond what was needed to cure it," Haldir said.

"I figured as much. Did father happened to say why she was so combative against the elves in our party?" Elladan said curious.

"He said she was hallucinating and that she saw elves in the orcs. He said that the hallucinations were very real to her," Haldir said answering it the best he could.

Soon after his statement, a scream rang out and echoed in the halls. Elladan, Haldir and Elrohir stopped the conversation, all their eyes shooting in the direction of the screaming. Elladan and Elrohir dropped what they were doing and ran in the direction of Cassie's room with Haldir close behind them. They burst into the room and what they saw struck them hard. Cassie was violently thrashing and convulsing on the bed. Elrond and two healers were trying to hold her down, blood was pouring from the wound on her side and a purple substance was coming from her mouth. A long line of cursing came from Cassie that was heard throughout the room and down the halls. Arwen stood there in horror watching the scene play out before her. Haldir went to rush to Cassie's side but was stopped by Elladan and Elrohir. "Let me go!" he yelled. Elrond heard Haldir's voice and turned.

Elrond's brow was furled into an arch of venom. "Get him out of here! Now!" Elrond spat.

Arwen went up to Haldir and looked at him concerned. "Come now, mellon. Let them do their work," she spoke sweetly.

"No, I have to stay with her!" Haldir spat out. Elladan and Elrohir could hardly contain him as he fought hard to get away from them. Soon Haldir's brothers and Lord Glorfindel joined in the fight to get Haldir from the room. The five elves pulled with everything in them and finally prevailed. Arwen shut the door once he was out. Haldir broke away from them and he stalked over to the other side of the hall, leaning his head against the wall. Arwen's heart was stricken with grief for her friend. She knew his pain, and what it felt like to want to be with the one you are meant for. She slowly walked up behind him and timidly touched his shoulder. Haldir shrugged off her hand.

"Mellon, please do not push me away. I have known you all my life. I hate to see you like this, please!" she pleaded with him.

Haldir's mind became clouded as tears filled his eyes. He wanted to keep the promise he had made to Cassie. He wanted to hold her, protect her, and make her pain go away but was not allowed. His brothers stood near watching their eldest brother slowly breaking. The twins decided to allow the Captain some time alone in his hurt. As they turned to leave so did Glorfindel. Haldir turned his back to the wall, trying to catch his reserve and compose himself. Slowly he sank to the floor. Bringing his knees up to circle them with his arms. His head bent so no one would see his face. Arwen knelt in front of him and his brothers, one on each side. His brothers placed their hands on his shoulders. They watched as the infamous Captain broke into a million pieces. He was weeping.

"Haldir, mellon," Arwen said as tears filled her eyes. She immediately reached out and hugged him. The arrogant, aloof, and noble elf she had always known, was now a shattered and broken mess. Love had truly gripped him. This they all knew. For a moment Haldir just sat there weeping. Arwen began to rub his back in a comforting manner. Suddenly, Haldir, an elf that was so used to not being comforted, reached out and hugged the elleth to him. He buried his head into her shoulder and wept openly. Arwen looked up at his brothers. "Please will you leave us for a few moments," she softly to them. They both nodded and stood to leave. They looked back at their brother once more before leaving. They whispered to one another.

"I knew it, Orophin," Rumil started, "He is in love with her."

"I know my brother. I cannot believe that after all these years he finally found her, the one," Orophin said looking at his eldest brother then looking sadly to the door leading to Cassie. "I just pray that the Valar will intervene soon. He will fade if she does not survive."

Both brothers left the hall to find the twins and assist with the injured.

Arwen sat there with Haldir as he openly wept. She moved to sit next to him and pulled him to lay his head on her shoulder. Haldir sat there quietly, listening as the yelling and screaming continued. With every cry that came from the room, Haldir jolted. Arwen stroked his hair and whispered quiet comforting words to soothe him. For a couple hours Arwen held onto him as the cries and screaming continued.

Suddenly the noises stopped and the silence in the halls became deafening. Haldir sat up and his heart began racing. Fear for the first time in a millennia, gripped his heart. 'Has she died?' he thought. Arwen sat silently. She sensed his thoughts. "Haldir, fear not. She has not had a second chance for nothing. Think of that. I will go and check on her." Arwen stood and then walked to the door and opened it.

Haldir sat there holding his breath for a few minutes, waiting for the Evenstar to come back out. His brothers made their way back toward him with the twins behind them. The four elves sat on the floor waiting with him.

"Haldir, my brother, are you alright?" Orophin asked putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Haldir just sat there looking at him, he did not answer. All five elves attention shot to the door, when they heard it open. Lord Elrond approached them and looked down with a pensive look on his face. He was not pleased with how Haldir had acted, this Haldir knew. But his face softened a bit seeing that Haldir had been weeping for the girl. A slight smile on his face formed. "She will live," he said softly. Haldir had gripped for the worse news of his life and did not hear what the Elf Lord said. His brothers and the twins sighed in relief. Sensing Haldir had not heard him, Elrond spoke up, "Haldir, did you hear me? SHE will live."

Haldir's eyes shot up realizing what he had said. Joy filled his heart knowing that she would soon be well. Haldir gathered himself and stood in front of the Lord. "When may I see her?" Haldir asked hurriedly.

"Shortly. The effects of the first doses are being cleaned away from her but I will tell you she is not completely out of the woods. The poison has affected her mind some. It will take a while to get completely out of her system. Fear not, I will continue administering the potion to her once a day until she is better," Elrond said wiping his hand with a towel.

"Will it affect her like the first doses did?" Orophin asked.

"No, I was told that the first dose would do this but it will not happen like this anymore, this I promise. The affect of the poison on her mind will leave her confused and a little alienated, that I do know," Elrond said, looking at Haldir who was now greatly relieved by the news.

"What is the next order of action we must take, My Lord?" Haldir asked.

"Once she has gained her strength back, we must try and get her to talk about what she saw during the darkness of her mind. Once she begins to talk about it, she will begin to heal," Elrond said. "Now I must go and check on the other patients. Arwen will tell you when she is done with Cassie." Elrond turned and left, taking his sons with him. Haldir's brothers stayed behind.

It was now midnight, and Arwen opened the door and looked into the hall. She smiled at the sight of the three brothers sitting on the floor of the hallway asleep. She quietly walked over and bent to wake them all up. Haldir jolted and looked up at her sleepily. She smiled down at him sweetly. "Haldir, I am done with her. You may go in if you like," she said. Haldir wasted no time to go to her. His brothers called to him that they would let him be alone with her.

Arwen led Haldir to the room and opened the door. Candles were lit all over the room. He saw Cassie lying there on the bed. She was sleeping peacefully. The sight of her face in the soft glow of the candles made her look beautiful. His breath caught in his throat. Arwen smiled.

"She only sleeps, Haldir, calmly I should say. While cleaning her, the healers and I heard her mumble your name. Does that comfort you, mellon?" she said whispering.

"She is a sight for sore eyes. She is so beautiful to me. Yes I am comforted. Thank you, my lady," he said looking at her. Arwen smiled and turned to leave the room.

Haldir walked over to the bed and gently scooted the chair beside it. He reached out and grabbed her hand in his and gently stroked it with his thumb. He loved the feel of her hands in his. Looking down at her, he noticed that her color was slowly returning but the dark circles under her eyes were still there. A breeze gently blew through the window with a slight chill to it. He shivered slightly and noticed that her hair had blown into her face. He gently reached up and brushed the lock behind her ear, accidentally touching the tip. The gentle touch was enough to cause Cassie to stir a little. Haldir immediately pulled his hand back. He did not want to wake her, she needed her rest. She fidgeted in her sleep. Haldir sensing her distress, slowly took off his boots and climbed up into the bed beside her.

He laid there for quite sometime watching her sleep, reveling in how good it felt to hold her in his arms again. He whispered soothing words into her ears and gently rubbed her arm with his hand. She slightly turned her head towards him in response to his touches. He bent and lightly brushed his lips across hers. The kiss was tender and soothing. He backed up and looked down on the beauty in his arms, careful not to hurt her side. "Please come back to me, lirimaer," he said softly. Soon, his heart filled with joy and contentment. Haldir found his sleep.

* * *

How do you like it so far...drop me a line!


	10. Chapter 9:Confusion, Realization, Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Confusion, Realizations, and Shock**

March 14th and early the 15th

The early morning light graced its presence upon Rivendell. It was slightly warmer than in previous days and the early March breeze blew lightly into the window.

Cassie's eyes began to flutter with the light. Her head ached, as she turned her head from side to side trying to wake from her deepened sleep. Her hearing was garbled and she thought she heard a deep voice. She opened her eyes to a blurred vision only seeing an outline of someone standing near her. He stood over her, speaking in a language she did not understand. She sat up quickly only to find that the pain in her side was the worst thing she had ever felt. She cried out as the it ripped through her body.

A gentle but strong hand reached around her and began to lay her down. Her heart pounded not knowing where she was or who was in the room with her. Her hearing began to clear and her vision as well. As the image cleared, she saw a man with long dark hair staring down at her with a smile that played across his fine features.

"Hello, Cassie. I am Lord Elrond, welcome to Rivendell," he said kindly. Cassie looked at the man in horror. The Elf Lord, she thought. The well known healer of Middle Earth. Cassie became confused at this.

"How did I get here?" she said feeling alienated that she remembered nothing.

"You have been quite ill little one. I brought you here, early yesterday morning near death," he told her honestly. Haldir sat up and was brushing her hair from her face as she spoke. Feeling his presence she looked at him.

"What happened to me? All I remember is falling asleep on the journey here. We were only three days from Helms Deep." She looked panicked not remembering what happened.

"Cassie, you were poisoned in battle," Elrond said looking at the girl and then to Haldir.

"No, I was not. I only had an infection. That was it. The healer told me that," she said looking at them in disbelief.

The Elf Lord looked at her with eyes that spoke more serious than before. "No little one, it was poisoning. You gave us quite a scare including Haldir there. He has been with you since last night," Elrond said looking nervously at Haldir.

She looked at both of them and got the feeling she was not being told everything. "Why do I get the feeling that something happened that was bad," she said looking each of them. They were looking at each other with eyes that spoke something had truly happened.

"You do not remember anything do you, lirimaer?" Haldir said taking her hand in his.

"No, what did I do?" she asked not really wanting to know what went on.

Elrond rose and went to stand at the window to look out. A silence reigned in the room for a short time. Cassie was starting to get anxious. She fidgeted a little and Haldir continued to hold her around her waist. The Elf lord turned and looked at her.

"Cassie, I feel that it is too soon to tell you. I think that your mind should be clearer before putting it on you. You only just awakened and you are weak from the poison." Cassie's face began to grow hot with anger. She wanted to know and know now.

"With all due respect, I want to know. I think that the sooner I find out the faster I can accept it," she said keeping her voice at a tolerable level.

"Lord Elrond, I think she has you on that one. But I will let you decide," Haldir said looking up at Elrond.

Elrond decided that he might as well spill it. He settled on the bed beside her. "Cassie, when someone is affected by poisons, their body becomes quickly attacked, infection and deep sleep happens. But the poison you had is of one that we had never seen before. It was a mixture of many different ones meant to slowly eat you alive, to affect your mind, soul, and your body at the same time. Sometimes when someone is infected with poisons they act differently than they usually would. But this one had effects that had never been shown in others before," he said.

"Okay, so I acted out, but how?" she asked.

"It was not your fault and no harm was done," Elrond said beating around the bush.

"My lord, just spit it out," she said to him.

"You were hallucinating, seeing things and in doing so, you attacked some of the members of the entourage," he finally said.

Cassie sat there stunned by what she had just heard. Her, of all people, violent. She could not believe it. She would never hurt a fly. Silence filled the room as she closed her eyes. Memories flooded her mind. Suddenly everything was clearer. No wonder she was so sore. The memories were too much and she began to feel herself slip into a state of utter panic.

"Oh no, I did not do that. No! What did those Motherfucking Orcs do to me?" she screamed it loud. Her shrill voice was no longer weak. She rose quickly from the bed. Totally ignoring her pain and began to pace. Haldir bounded from his side of the bed to try and stop her. He towered over her. "Oh My God. I threw you. I cannot believe I did that. I am so sorry Haldir, forgive me? Oh, God. I tried to stab all of you! How could I do that? You are all my friends. I would never do that!" she said shaking and shuddering at the thoughts of what she had done. Haldir tried shushing her. She would not heed. "Holy Fucking God, I hate orcs, I hate Sauron, and I hate Saruman! How the hell can they do this?" she asked and began to loose her breath. Anger filled her whole body as she went completely unglued.

Haldir rushed forward just as she began to fall forward. He lifted her as she became faint and went limp. Elrond rushed to her and checked her. Her breathing had slowed almost to a stop. He sat on the side of the bed and quickly placed his hand on her forehead to reach her mind to calm her. Haldir stood there and worried. He knew that Cassie was having a hard time dealing with what she had been through and what she had done. He could not handle seeing her like this. As he turned to leave, Elrond reached out and grabbed his arm. "Do not leave Haldir. She needs you right now," he said calmly closing his eyes and making the connection with her mind. Haldir sat back down and gently caressed her hair.

Soon after she had passed out, Cassie's breathing returned to normal but was sleeping calmly.

Elrond and Haldir stayed with her for a while speaking in hushed tones.

"I knew that this would happen. She should not have been told. I am only glad I was able to calm her mind," Elrond said looking out the window.

"My Lord, she wanted to know," Haldir said.

"I know that Haldir, but her soul is pure, to realize that she did something so violent, is a shock to her senses," Elrond said turning to look at the sleeping form on the bed.

"I know it is Elrond but the trauma of what she endured on the wall and seeing the horrors that went on there, were just as bad. You would think she would not have acted like this," Haldir said grabbing her hand in his.

"Yes but battle is different when fought in the mind than in physical form. In battle there is a necessity but in the mind that is not a necessity. It is uncalled for, senseless," Elrond said a little irritated.

"I know that my lord. Before she got so bad, it was like she was still fighting that battle," Haldir said honestly.

"She was Haldir. When I connected with her a short while ago, I saw what had been plaguing her mind over the last few days. She does not have consciousness of it, but she will and it will be difficult to deal with. She only remembers her actions, but not what caused them," Elrond said sitting on the foot of the bed.

"What was she seeing?" Haldir said curious.

"When she saw elves she saw the orcs. Her knowledge of our world is great, almost parallel. She knows the histories of the elves and Orcs. She knows that at one time, Orcs were elves tortured and mutilated. The poison somehow played into that causing the hallucinations. That is why she attacked all of you. I fear that it will take time for her to come to grips fully," Elrond said.

Haldir looked at the Lord stunned. What he said explained why she acted like she did. Haldir looked at the young woman that had captured his heart. He wanted to protect her always from the evils of this world.

A few hours later Cassie awoke to an empty room. She remembered what she had been told and what she had remembered. Her heart was heavy with regret. She should have not chosen this life. This world was nothing like she had been apart of. She felt an overwhelming grief strike her heart. She began to cry.

The door suddenly opened and in came a woman with long flowing dark hair and blue gray eyes. She was beautiful. Cassie's eyes shot up and she quickly wiped her eyes, then looked at her.

Arwen looked at the girl sitting on the bed. Seeing her in tears made Arwen feel sorry for her. This young one had been through so much. Arwen made her way to the bed and sat down. "Hello, Lady Cassie. I am Arwen," she said sweetly. Arwen reached to brush a hand through the young girl's long dark hair. "Do not cry, sweet-ling," she said trying to calm her.

"Arwen, you are Elrond's daughter. Aragorn is your betrothed," Cassie said wiping her eyes.

Arwen looked down sadly. "No not anymore. He released me."

Cassie had forgotten that. She immediately gasped. "I am sorry I forgot. But do not fear, all is not lost with him. His heart is forever yours," Cassie said assuring her.

Arwen looked up at her stunned by her words. " How would you know that?" she asked.

"Uh, I know, because…" she started ,trying to cover up her mistake in revealing too much, "Well, to be honest. I know because there are books where I am from that says that it is not over."

Arwen looked up at her and smiled. "I know, I saw it in a dream. I always knew that there was hope."

"So my lady, what brings you here?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, I came to help you bathe and get dressed. A healer will be here shortly to check your wounds and rebind it," she said. Cassie nodded.

Arwen went in to the next room. Cassie tried to stand but felt a little dizzy. She fell and hit the floor. She did not know it but Haldir had entered the room just as she went to fall. "Cassie, lirimaer, are you alright?" Haldir said rushing to her side. Arwen came bolting from the bathing room. She gasped.

"Oh my, Lady Cassie, I am sorry," Arwen said worried.

"You should not have let her rise on her own, " Haldir said curtly.

"Haldir do not scold her. She only went in the next room to run my bath," Cassie said irritated that he had scolded Arwen.

"I am sorry, Cassie, Haldir," she said sweetly.

Haldir felt irritated, but soon lost the irritation. "I am sorry, Arwen. I lost my temper a little. Forgive me?" he asked.

"That is okay, Haldir. We are all a little on edge," she said brushing her hand against his arm.

"Okay now that that is over, can someone help me please?" Cassie said annoyed.

Arwen and Haldir took the hint and helped Cassie to her feet. Cassie felt another rush of dizziness. She shook her head to clear it away. Haldir helped to walk her into the bathing room.

"Cassie, I will leave you with Arwen. Now do not try and do anything on your own anymore. Promise me?" he asked giving her a stern look.

"Okay, I will not, I promise," she said sweetly.

Haldir bent and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Cassie had not thought about food. Her stomach did feel empty so she looked up at him. "Yes, I am famished."

"Alright then, I will get some food and be back to dine with you," he said turning around to leave.

"Thank you Haldir," Cassie said. Haldir turned back to her and smiled.

Cassie had just been settled back into bed and waited for Haldir to come. She and Arwen had become fast friends on the last hour and a half of talking. Rivendell was peaceful. Cassie sat listening to the sounds of the birds outside. The air smelt of blossoms in the late afternoon.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Cassie broke from her reverie to call out. "Come in,"

Haldir came through the door carrying a tray loaded with food. He smiled, "Hello there. You look refreshed. I saw that the healer had left a few minutes ago, how did that go?"

"Fine, he said that the wound is healing beautifully," she said smiling. Haldir sat the tray on to the table. He filled two plates with food and filled two goblets with wine. He grabbed her robe and handed it to her to put on. After helping her a little, he bent down.

"My lady, our late lunch awaits us," he said regally. He placed his arm under her knees, then one behind her back and lifted her off the bed to carry her to the table. Cassie protested.

"Haldir, put me down! What about your arm?" she said wiggling in his arms.

"No I will not allow you to walk and injure yourself. My arm is fine. Besides I like having you in my arms. The power of control over you feels wonderful and intoxicating," he said with a broad smile.

She put her arm around his neck and then kissed his cheek. "Well fine then. I am not going to argue with you," she said taking in his strength. She loved being in his arms. Never had she had any man carry her like he did. They reached the table and Haldir gently placed her in her chair. He scooted his to sit closer to her.

The food was piled high on the plate. Haldir had given her a huge portion of everything. She looked at him overwhelmed. Although the food looked wonderful, she felt a little woozy from the dose of potion that the healer had given her. She decided that she would eat the bland food first. She picked up the fork and took a bite. After not eating for several days, her stomach felt too small. She looked at Haldir who looked at her with an eye of approval. He took a bite of the food and washed it down with the wine.

"Haldir," she started, " I wanted to say I am sorry." Haldir looked at her funny.

"For what, lirimaer?" he asked handing her some bread.

"For what happened the night I threw you," she said.

"There is no need for apologies. You were sick and we all knew it was not like you. It was forgiven the moment it happened," he said reaching and taking her hand in his.

"I am just sorry. I would never hurt you or anyone. I had to apologize to clear my conscious. Although I still feel a little confused by what happened to me. I don't even know why I did it," she said.

"I know but do not worry. Now eat," he said releasing her hand.

"Haldir, I don't think I can eat much more. I feel full," she rubbing her stomach.

Haldir looked at her. "You have hardly touched anything," he said looking at her plate.

"I am just not as hungry as I thought I was," she said honestly.

"Alright. Did you want to lie down?" he said looking at her intently seeing that she did look tired.

"If you do not mind," she said starting to stand as Haldir grabbed her hand to stop her. He stood quickly and bent to pick her up. He took her to the bed and sat her down. He pulled the covers over her legs and sat on the bed beside her.

"I brought a book of poetry. Do you like poetry?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she said.

Haldir stood up and went back to the table and picked up the book. He settled himself beside her and leaned up against the headboard. Pulling her into the crook of his arm, he settled her head on his chest and began to read. His voice slowly relaxed her and she soon found herself falling asleep.

After a short time, Haldir finished the poem and realized that Cassie was asleep. He smiled to himself knowing that he brought her the feeling of protection that she needed. Haldir laid the book on the nightstand. He gently pulled her to lie down more and turned to his side to snuggle closer to her. He laid there for a time gently stroking her cheek with his fingers. Memorizing every contour of her face and the softness of her skin. His heart swelled with love for this woman in his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead and noticed she smiled in her sleep.

"I love you," he said to her in his mind. He smiled and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Oh, Man! to Have Haldir say that, god i wish it was about me...Please drop a review..


	11. Chapter 10: Day of Doom

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Warnings: Battle Scene (In beginning), sexual situations, Graphic sex(later chapters), strong language

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Day of Doom**

March 15th

The next morning Cassie found Haldir lying next to her asleep, his eyes glazed over in his elven sleep. 'That is just too weird' she thought to herself. She laid there for a moment staring at his face, he was so beautiful. His hair was unbound, his shirt was slightly undone at the top revealing the smoothness of his chest. Reaching out, she touched the skin to revel in the feel of it. Just as she did this, his hand shot up to catch her wrist. She gasped, realizing she should have known better. His face turned to hers, with eyes now cleared and sparkling in the early morning sunlight. She looked at him a moment, then blushed as he smiled. "Mae govanen, lirimear. How are you this morning?" he said softly as he stroked her hand with his.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked him sweetly as she smiled broadly.

"I slept well enough I guess. But afraid to move, my neck feels like all of Mordor's Armies sat on it," he said with a light chuckle, his sleep laden voice resounded throughout the room.

She smiled at him. "Mordor's Armies? That-" she stopped in mid sentence and shot up abruptly. Haldir saw her face, the look of realization astonished him, he sat up and placed an arm about her waist. She began to say over and over, and not to him, "No. No. No." Her eyes shot to his. "Haldir, what day is it?" she asked near panicked.

"March 15th, why?" he asked raising a brow concerned at the significance to the day.

"Oh, No! Haldir today is a sorrowful day for your world," she said quickly as she threw the bed covers to the side and stood beside the bed, a little unsteady. "I need to find Lord Elrond," she said throwing on her robe and making her way to the door with great care. She held her side as she made her way closer to the door.

Haldir was off the bed withing a few milliseconds, and already redoing his shirt when he asked out of alarm of her behavior, "What is it, Cassie? Tell me!"

"Lorien was attacked a few days ago, was it not?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes. How did you know that? There is no way you could have known that. What is it Cassie?" as he came to her side, after quickly throwing on his boots.

"I have to tell Elrond," she said ignoring his questions and throwing open the door. She walked from the room, her hand to her side, slightly bent over. Haldir knew she would not give up on her task, so fighting her was not an option. Out in the hallway, she nearly walked into Orophin and Rúmil. Haldir was still fighting with his outer tunic and was left behind in the doorway.

"Cassie, what in Mordor are you doing out of bed?" Orophin asked looking quite worried about her.

"Uh, can't talk now. Do you know where Elrond is?" she asked still walking, humped over slightly, hand to side, pain held behind her eyes.

"In his library. Why?" Rúmil said looking confused. He looked behind her and saw Haldir in pursuit of her.

"Haldir, what is this all about?" Orophin asked cocking a curious brow at his eldest brother.

"I do not know. But I think we shall find out shortly," Haldir said continuing to follow Cassie with both brothers following him.

Soon they ran into Elladan and Elrohir who was staring at the retreating form of Cassie. Soon they too began to follow once seeing all three of the Lorien brothers going after. All of them stopped to see where she was going. She found the Library door, and did not bother to knock, she threw open the door and walked straight in, with all five of them behind her.

"Lord Elrond, have you heard from the Lady?" she asked out of breath wincing with pain, and trying to catch her breath. Elrond, who was standing at the window looking out, turned as he heard the door burst open and she began to speak. He was shocked to find her there, with his sons, Haldir and both his brothers standing there close behind her.

He turned fully, his expression shown clearly his disapproval of her being in his library and not in bed. He growled out, chastising her, "Cassie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"My lord, have you heard from the Lady?" she asked again, causing her pain to labor her breath. The twins, Haldir and his brothers stood behind her but Haldir sensed her discomfort and reached an arm around her waist.

"No Cassie, Why?" he asked raising a brow.

"Today is a sad day for Lorien and Gondor. You know this do you not?" she asked watching the lord look at her with wide eyes.

"I knew it was for Gondor, but Lorien? Are you sure, little one?" Elrond said a little shocked.

"Yes, I am sure," she said.

"Cassie, how do you know this?" Elrond said curiously.

"From the books in my world that is how. I know that, maybe I should not say this, but this will not be the last time Lorien will be attacked. There will be one more, then Lorien will strike at Dol Guldor to take it back," she said panting with pain. She bent over holding her side. Haldir struggled to hold her up. No sooner she said it, a messenger pushed his way into the library, and held a letter out for Elrond to take.

Elrond looked at the elf. "What is it?" he asked him.

"A Messenger from Lorien, my lord, it just arrived moments ago," he said as Elrond took the letter.

Cassie held her side as Haldir held her, their eyes on Elrond as he silently read the letter. His face paled as he looked up and at her. Glorfindel stepped forward and took the note as Elrond just looked away.

Having never been stunned before, not like this, Elrond just stood there, speechless. In his mind, this girl was truly something. Glorfindel having seen how the lord looked and completely tired of the silence. Read the letter then looked up sadly. Everyone in the room, was silent as the grave, with the same look of curiosity on their faces. What did the letter say?

Glorfindel found the words to speak. "This letter is dated nearly three days ago. The lady said that she sees two more attacks on Lorien and a possible battle at Dol Guldor. She is calling for Haldir and the remaining regiments to be ready. She will send word to Elrond telepathically when he is to return to Lorien. She stated that by the time this letter reaches us the second skirmish will have already occurred. It will be within a few days from now at the most. She stated she is unsure of the date of the last battle of Lorien." Glorfindel folded the paper and looked to Haldir, who held up Cassie with his arm about her waist. Haldir looked down at her. Tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Elrond having heard the details outlined, felt a stirring in his soul. His mother in law would need more help. He looked out the window for a moment, then turned. "Glorfindel, put the remaining regiments of our guards on alert. When the call comes, we shall send the volunteers with Haldir. They will need our help."

Cassie felt fear rise up. She knew what was to come and it scared her. Haldir would have to leave to fight soon. She looked at them standing in the doorway and the room. The pain became unbearable at that time. Haldir, sensing her pain, scooped her up into his arms just as she began to get dizzy and waver. Elrond turned quickly and followed Haldir back to her rooms. The rest stayed in the library looking at each other silently. No words were spoken. Today was a day of doom and gloom. They all knew this.

Cassie slept fitfully. Her mind was on overload. Images of battles in other lands raged on. On one field she saw a massive host of orcs, flying beasts, wargs, wild men and giant elephants riding into battle against a white city. On the other, she saw a land filled with massive trees that shone like gold and a city filled with fair people. The enemy were trying to get in to do their destruction. She watched each as if she was actually there. The blood, gore, and death reigned on the lands like a black cloud before a storm. The forest was not taken but in the battle field farther away, victory was at hand.

She witnessed as Éowyn killed the Witch King and watched as The King of Rohan passed into the halls of his fathers. Death came to the foes as a massive green cloud of the dead army swept the field. Victory was had. In the distant was the land of Morder, Hell on Middle Earth. The land blackened, marred, and desolate. The only living things there was the orcs and foes of Sauron. Suddenly in a flash, she saw the great eye before her. As it flashed into her face, Cassie jerked awake.

Haldir was brought out of his thoughts when Cassie jerked awake. Her eyes shone fear in them and he became alarmed. Elrond was still in the room with them preparing another round of potion.

"My Lord, she is coming around," Haldir said alarmed.

Elrond dropped what he was doing and rushed to Cassie's bedside. It took Haldir and the elf lord to calm her down. Her face was stricken with fear.

"What is it Cassie? What have you seen?" Elrond asked worried.

Cassie tried clearing her mind on what she just saw in her dreams. It became apparent that all was not done. She looked at him with eyes of fright.

"I saw him!" she stated.

"Who? Who did you see?" Haldir asked glancing at Elrond then back to Cassie.

"I saw the Eye! It looked right at me!"

Elrond knew who she meant: Sauron. Only question was why? This child was nothing to him. She held no special powers and no real threat. Elrond only had a feeling so he made a mental note to contact Galadriel to try and find out. They continued to fight her struggle. After a few moments they got her calmed down and to tell them everything.

"Now Cassie, I know that this is difficult but I want you to tell us everything you saw," Elrond said sitting on the bedside.

"I saw two battlefields in two different lands: one on a mass field outside a grand white city and the other took place in a forest. The trees were huge and looked gold in color. I watched as the battles took place. Victories on both ends. Then I saw a place marred, blackened and desolate. Then a huge eye looked at me in a flash. I felt so much evil and despair," Cassie said leaning on Haldir's shoulder as he caressed her hair.

Elrond sat there pondering on what she had told them. He stood up after a moment and finished making the potion.

"Lord Elrond, what do you think that this means?" Haldir asked after a moment of silence.

"This is something I do not know the answers to. I will have to contact the Lady and see what she can tell us." Elrond stopped for a moment and looked at Cassie. "Cassie, how are you feeling?" he asked a little concerned.

"I am okay but I just wonder why he would show himself to me. I am no one special, I have no powers," she said sitting up away from Haldir.

"Lord Elrond, I wanted to take Cassie back to Lorien with me and my brothers when the lady sends for us. Do you think that she will be ready to go?" Haldir asked not looking at Cassie. Cassie stared at him for a moment not believing what she had just heard, then turned to Elrond to see how he would respond.

"Haldir, I have a feeling that Cassie would be in danger if she traveled. I know that the Lady would not want to put her in harms way. I think that it would be best if she stayed here with me so I can keep her safe," Elrond said.

Cassie chewed on her bottom lip while waiting for Haldir to respond. She could tell just by looking at him he was not happy with the situation. She decided to say something. "Haldir, I believe Elrond is right. If Sauron has his sights set on me, I do not want to bring any attention to the traveling party or to Lorien. I think that it is safer here," she said stroking his arm.

"How can I protect you and keep my promise if you stay here. I always make good on my promises," Haldir said looking a little irritated at Cassie.

"Haldir, think about it. I mean you will be marching off to war at Dol Guldur. How can you protect me if you will be fighting? I will stay here until all is safe again. This will not be too long from now. Then when all is quiet, I will come to Lorien," she said trying to ease his irritation.

Haldir hated to admit it but Elrond and Cassie were right. His irritation still remained. He did not know why, but it did. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for her getting injured and sick. He just knew he wanted to be the one that protected her but that it was his right, so he relented.

"Very well then. Cassie I will see you later, Lord Elrond" Haldir said nodding goodbye.

Cassie and Elrond watched as he left the room. Cassie could feel that Haldir had a growing concern and turmoil going on within him. She looked at Elrond who just sat there shaking his head slightly, he looked down at her.

"Cassie, I know he does not like the decision to leave you here but I truly do not see any other solution. It is my suspicion that Sauron has picked up on your presence but there is something about you that intrigues him. This I can feel," he said handing her the potion to drink.

Cassie looked at the cup and made a face that spoke of disgust for the concoction. "Lord Elrond, I am better, do I really need to drink anymore of this stuff?" she asked wrinkling her nose up. 'Yuck' she thought to herself.

"I know the taste must be horrid, little one, but it is necessary to keep the effects of the poison from coming back. Your blood should be completely transformed soon, I promise," he said frowning. He truly hated putting her through this torture of the medicine but knew it was necessary.

"Lord Elrond, I know the story of you half elven choice. I was wondering," she said looking up at him.

"What did you want to know, little one?" he asked.

"When you made the choice to become elven, how long did your full transformation take?" she asked him sweetly.

"Well Cassie, considering I already had elven blood in me, it only took a day or two. But considering that you were completely human, I would say about three or four. But the fact that you were so sick, that process was slowed tremendously. Now that the medicine has taken an effect, the day after tomorrow, it should be complete. Now drink and then rest," he said smiling at her.

Cassie took the cup and pinched her nose hoping to help block out the taste. Elrond only smiled and laughed lightly at her. She reminded him of a small elfling when she did this. Taking the cup back and putting it on the table, he bent to help her lie down. He covered her with the coverlet then lightly kissed her forehead. Cassie thought to herself on how much he reminded her of her father. She missed him greatly. Her mind drifted back to Haldir and his reaction to Elrond's decree for her to stay in Imladris. But Cassie decided to leave him be and deal with it. It was amazing to her how quickly Haldir had taken to her. She had always cared for him from the books and the movie, but in the flesh, he was more than she had expected.

Haldir's POV

Haldir walked into his chambers with a heavy heart. He knew that the lady would send for him soon. The thought of leaving Cassie lay heavy on his heart. Never before had anyone, elleth or human, touched his heart and soul like her. The realization of his feelings were lying heavy on him.

He went over to his bed and lay on his back with his arm over his eyes thinking. Elrond was right. If she traveled with him and the company of elves, the attention toward them would be perilous. This he did not want. The need to protect her from harm was Haldir's number one concern.

Haldir soon felt his body become tired and fell asleep.

Cassie found that even with the potion she could not sleep. Her mind kept drifting to Haldir. She was worried for him. The look on his face as Elrond stated she was to stay in Imladris, haunted her thoughts. The disappointment, the hurt and sadness in his beautiful blue eyes, made her heart cry out.

There was no doubt of the connection she had with him. She made the decision to go to him to see how he was. Placing her legs over the side of the bed, she reached for the robe lying on the chair. She slowly stood realizing that her pain in her side had considerably lessened in the last couple hours. She placed on her robe and slippers. Looking out of the window the moon had risen high in the sky indicated it to be about midnight. She opened her door and stepped into the hallway. The halls were lit by small lamps that barely gave enough light. Staying close to the wall she used it to help her stand.

The next thing that came to her mind was that she had no idea which room was his. Out of nowhere she heard footsteps coming from the direction she had just come from. Who ever it was spoke to her, "Cassie, what are you doing roaming in the halls at this hour? You should be in bed sleeping."

Cassie slowly turned to see Orophin and Rúmil standing behind her. She smiled at them. "Hello, I was wondering where Haldir's room was. Could you guys take me there?" she said sweetly. Orophin and Rúmil smiled.

"You just cannot stay away from him can you?" Orophin said jesting.

"Oh, you know me, always obsessed with the Captain," she said with a slight giggle.

"Oh we can tell, little one," Rúmil said smiling at her.

"No seriously, I would like to see him. He was a little upset earlier and I am worried for him," she said honestly. Orophin and Rúmil looked worried all of a sudden.

"What was he upset about?" Orophin said curious.

"Haldir apparently had planned to take me back with you guys to Lorien when the Lady calls for you. Elrond told him it was for the best that I stay here for the time being," she said.

"Yes, he had mentioned he did not want you out of his sight. But what happened that made Elrond want you to stay here?" Rúmil asked.

Cassie told them of the dream and what all had happened in it. Both brothers were shocked to hear this and agreed that it would be wise if she stayed.

"Well then, allow us to escort you. You are not fully healed and could get hurt if you tarry out here in the halls by yourself. Haldir would never forgive us if he knew we found you and did not at least see to your safety," Orophin said offering her his arm.

"And do not forget what Elrond would do, brother," Rúmil reminded him.

A short while later they came to the door to Haldir's chambers. Orophin and Rúmil bid Cassie goodnight and left her there. Cassie looked down to the floor and saw that a light came out under the door indicating that Haldir may still be awake. Cassie raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She knocked again and still nothing. She made the decision to proceed into the room unannounced.

Cassie opened the door quietly and entered. She looked around and found Haldir lying on his bed asleep. She closed to the door behind her. When the door clicked shut Haldir sat up abruptly startled into attack mode. Cassie spoke, "Haldir, calm down it is just me."

Haldir relaxed a bit. "Cassie, what are you doing here?" Haldir climbed off the bed and walked over to her.

"I could not sleep and wanted to see you," she said looking up at him. The candle light made his features stand out even more.

"You should not be out of bed, lirimear. Come, I will take you back to your room," he said lightly grasping her arm. She stopped him from moving any further.

"No, Haldir, I wanted to see if you were okay. You were upset earlier," she said. Haldir looked down at her.

"I am fine. You should not be up and moving around the halls alone," he said scolding her a bit.

"I was not alone. I ran into Orophin and Rúmil, they brought me here. Can I stay for a little while?" she asked him.

Haldir looked down at her assessing her intentions. "Yes, but come and sit on the bed. Did you want anything to drink?" he offered while leading her to sit on the bed.

"No, I am fine," she said shortly.

"So why did you really come here?" he asked.

"I told you, I wanted to see if you are okay," she said as he helped her to sit.

"I do not understand what came over me. I just wanted to keep you near me that's all. But I thought on it and agree that Elrond is right, you will be safer here for the time being," he said looking a little sad.

Cassie picked up on the sadness. She looked at him and lightly smiled. "Haldir, are you afraid you will not see me again?" The question seemed to shock him a little. Truth was that is exactly what he felt. He looked away from her for a moment. Cassie placed her hand on his chin and turned him back to face her. "Haldir, you will see me again."

Haldir looked in her eyes. She was so beautiful sitting there in the candle light. He wanted to express his true feelings but knew it was too soon. So quickly he had fallen for her. His every thought was of her. It made him sick to think that a vile villain like Sauron was showing himself to her. Haldir went to say something to her but was stopped when she placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. His hand shot to the place she had just kissed. It still burned. He was stunned. It took all his reserve and control he could muster to keep from taking her in his arms and ravishing her with kisses.

Cassie hugged him close feeling that he needed the comfort. Haldir did not pull away but only returned the gesture. "Cassie, it is just that I am deeply concerned for you and feel the need to protect you. I failed to do so once and do not intend to do it again," he said.

"Haldir, honestly, that is old news. Get over it. What could you have done, really? I mean you were injured and the chaos was tremendous. There was nothing you could have done but you did not fail me. It is I who is to blame, I should have paid closer attention," she said smiling and lightly slapping his arm.

Haldir smiled at her. "I just feel sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Besides I am okay. And there is a saying where I come from. It says a lot and is very true. 'That which does not kill us will only make us stronger'. Get the point?" she said hugging him again.

"I understand it but you literally almost died on us out there," he said pulling her off him. "Now, I need to take you back to your rooms, you need your sleep."

"Can I stay here with you?" she asked.

Haldir looked at her and then nodded yes. Cassie smiled at him. Haldir began to pull the covers down on the bed while Cassie took off her robe. The thin nightgown came to about mid thigh on her.

Haldir turned just as the robe fell off onto the floor. Cassie did not seem to mind it but Haldir's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her beautiful, long and smooth legs. They were well toned. Haldir felt the rise of desire come up in him and quickly averted his eyes. Cassie bent to pick up the robe from the floor. Haldir could not help it, he had to sneak a peak. He turned his head just slightly and saw Cassie bent over. He could feel his elfhood pushing on the confines of his leggings. He then turned around, closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feelings rising up in him.

Cassie jumped up onto the bed and was sitting on her knees in the middle adjusting the pillows. She stopped and looked up at Haldir who was standing there with his eyes closed and saying something in elvish. She cocked her head to the side and studied him. She smiled at him. "What is the matter Haldir? You act as though you never had a female in your bed before," she said stifling a giggle. Haldir shot her a look that said he was not amused. Her smile faded. "Lighten up Haldir." She laid down on the bed and made herself comfortable.

Haldir finally composed himself and then removed his tunic and boots, undoing his braids as Cassie watched him. His hair was quite beautiful. It looked like silk once it was released from the braids. He looked even younger with it down. Cassie decided she liked it down. Haldir quickly lifted the covers and climbed into the bed. Cassie came over to him once he had settled. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. Haldir took his arm and draped it over her shoulder. She felt safe and warm in his presence. They both soon drifted to sleep. Her mind took her to a place of pure joy. Her heart filled with warmth she only dreamed of before: love.

* * *

N/A: Please Review


	12. Chapter 11: Pleasant Outing, Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Pleasant outing, Attack!**

The next morning Cassie awoke to find that she was alone in a strange bed. She looked around and found Haldir standing next to the window with a cup in his hand. She laid there looking at him in utter awe. His profile was perfect. All he wore was his leggings and his boots. Cassie did not say anything, only looked at him. He was so handsome.

Haldir turned and looked at her. "Good morning, lirimaer. Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling at her. He turned fully and began to walk to the bed. Cassie sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Yes and how about you?" She said watching him start to sit on the bed. A shadow came across his face. He was sad about something. "Haldir what is wrong has something happened?"

"Elrond received word from Galadriel a short while ago. She has revealed that she knows the date in which the next battle will occur and what date I should leave for Lorien with the others." Haldir said sadly, putting his cup on the side table.

"The next date of attack will be March twenty second. Then a few days after that Lord Celeborn will lead an army to Dol Guldor. I know it," she said looking away from him. A tear threatened to fall knowing that he would have to leave soon. She wiped the tear away and turned back to face him. She did not realize how bad it would affect her.

Haldir looked at her. "That is what she said. I will have to leave on the date of the third attack. It will take three days to get there. They want me to arrive the day before we leave to fight," he said looking at her.

She sadly looked at him and he reached out to caress her cheek knowing that it bothered her what he told her. He brought her to him in a tight embrace. "I know you don't want to leave me, but your people need you, Haldir," she said burying her face in his shoulder. She breathed in his scent to memorize it. Haldir felt the overwhelming urge to keep her in his arms.

"Honestly, Cassie, I know, but I also feel the need for you to be near me too. Once this is all done I want you to stay with me," he said sincerely. "How about we do something together today? I know that you have been cooped up inside since you got here. I was thinking maybe we could go on a picnic by the falls. Would you like that?" he said pulling away to look down at her.

"I would love to." she said smiling up at him sweetly.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements. I will even see to having someone come and help you get ready. Come let me escort you back to your chambers," he said.

Haldir stood up to leave. Cassie sprang from the bed happy that she would be allowed out of the house. She walked over to Haldir and put her arms around his waist to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head then led her down the hall to her rooms not letting go of her all the way to her rooms.

Haldir found Elrond in his library with Glorfindel and Erestor. They were discussing the recent attacks on the borders. Elrond looked up just as Haldir entered the room.

"Haldir, glad you could join us. Have you been to see Cassie?" The Elf lord said.

"Yes, I have. I told her what the lady had said to you. I want to take her on an outing to the falls if you think it will be okay," Haldir said.

"I think that would be fine, however, I believe it necessary that you two take a few guards with you. There were some attacks on the border and that is too close," Elrond said.

"I will, my lord." Haldir said in compliance.

"Lord Glorfindel, would you round up a few more guards and have them go with Haldir and Cassie?" Elrond said.

"Yes, my lord, I will go myself and I believe that your sons and Haldir's brothers will be sufficient," Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded. "I will tell the kitchens to prepare the meal, enough for you two and pouches for the guards. I will also send Arwen and her handmaiden to help Cassie get ready," Elrond said to Haldir.

"Thank you, my lord," Haldir said bowing.

After bathing and getting dressed in a very light dress made of a light linen material the color of the sky, Cassie was escorted to the stables by Arwen and the other elleth. There were horses everywhere. Haldir was dressed in a gray tunic and black leggings, heavily armed with a sword, bow and knives. Cassie thought that strange since all they were doing was going for a nice picnic. But soon Haldir was joined by his brothers, Arwen's brothers and Lord Glorfindel. She did not know why they were coming. She walked slowly to the horses and stood there while the others packed the horses then putting saddle blankets on them. None noticed that she had stepped up behind them. Arwen looked at her for a moment and then smiled. She cleared her throat. "Ahem, hello all," she said sweetly.

All the elves standing there turned around except for Haldir. Orophin, Rúmil, the twins and Lord Glorfindel stood there looking at Cassie. Their jaws dropped in surprise at her transformation. Cassie knew that some of the changes were evident but did not feel much different. Arwen had done her hair, which was now even longer, past her backside, in intricate braids. Cassie blushed at the stares.

Orophin stood next to his brother and whispered in his ear, "Brother, look." Haldir finished his task and then turned to find the most beautiful sight he ever saw. There stood Cassie looking quite beautiful in her sky blue dress. Haldir was speechless. This morning she seemed the same as she did the night he had first seen her but now she was a vision of elven beauty. He breathed in deeply and then walked over to her.

"Cassie, may I say you are even more beautiful this morning," he said curtly.

"Thank you. Haldir. I thought this was to be a simple picnic not a hunting party. Why the escort and all the weapons?" she asked.

"Well, it is all just for precaution. I assure you. Are you ready?" he asked offering an arm to her.

"Yes, but I am a little afraid of horses," she said honestly. She looked at the horses with a nervous eye.

"That is what I suspected and why I would like for you to ride with me," he said smiling.

"Okay, I think I can do that. How long will it take to get to the falls?" she asked.

"After about an hour. The terrain became quite uneven and the horses are better able to deal with it," he said grabbing her by the waist to help her onto the horse. After she was safely on the horse, sidesaddle, Haldir mounted and sat close to her back and putting his arms around her waist then grabbed the reins. Haldir nodded to the others as they mounted. Arwen stood there watching them ready to turn and leave.

"You all have a nice time. Will you be back for supper?" Arwen said sweetly.

"Yes, we shall, sister. Tell father we will be back before dark," Elladan said nodding to his sister.

"Haldir, you take care of her," Arwen said giving him a mock look of concern.

"I will my lady," Haldir said smiling down at her.

"Bye Arwen see you later," Cassie said waving to her as the horses left down the path toward the gates of the city.

Haldir leaned his head onto Cassie's shoulder. "You okay, lirimaer?" he asked. Cassie felt safe with his arms around her and she giggled a little feeling his breath in her ear.

"Yes, I am thank you. You never did tell me why we have to have an escort," she said raising a questioning brow at him.

"I will say this, do not be alarmed, but there was an attack on Imladris borders this morning. Elrond felt that it would be best to have one just to be on the safe side," Haldir said.

"Oh, I did not know. What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Well there was a small band of orcs and wild men that attacked. As far as we know they were quickly dispatched but in case any slipped through, guards are in order. So don't worry, the rest will not interfere with our little picnic," Haldir said assuring her. He gently placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Orophin and Rúmil watched their older brother in awe at his very public display of affection. Never before had they seen him so intrigued with one lady and this made them happy. Both of them loved their older brother and believed Cassie to be the best thing for him. They had grown to care for her like a little sister. And gladly accepted the position of guards for their brothers special day outing. Elladan and Elrohir also gladly accepted thinking her a very good friend. So protecting them was not a job but a pleasure.

They continued riding on through the valley and down into the canyon to reach the falls. The plan was for the five escorts to split up in the vicinity of the glade where the falls were only to watch the surrounding area where Haldir and Cassie's little picnic would take place. Leaving them some peace and quiet but close enough that if trouble happened, they could be of assistance. All had been briefed on the mystery surrounding the dream that Cassie had had the day before. And knew that something could be in the midst.

Once they reached the picnic area, the escort party went their separate ways. Haldir and Cassie continued on to find a spot to get out the picnic. Haldir dismounted under a large oak tree and turned to help Cassie off the horse. Her heart skipped a few beats as she felt his hands on her waist. He gently lifted her off and put her to the ground. The captain's hands lingered a little longer she thought but she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Haldir broke the contact and began to unpack the saddle packs that held the blankets. Haldir found a small patch of smooth ground and laid out the blanket then the contents of the basket.

While he did this Cassie looked at her surroundings. The falls were breathtaking. There were four of them that fed a small pool. It was quiet and the only sounds you could hear were the sounds of rushing water and an occasional singing bird. The sun shone through the trees, its rays dancing off the water causing a glow. Cassie's reverie was interrupted when Haldir came up behind her and touched her arm.

"Cassie, what are you thinking about?" he asked in a low voice.

Cassie was startled. She did not hear him approach her. "Oh, I was just taking in the beauty of this place. Never before have I seen anything so wonderful before; so peaceful," she said looking around then to him.

"It is that. I have only been here a handful of times," he said looking around then to her. He moved a little closer and placed his arm around her waist from behind. Cassie stiffened a little, shocked by his touch. 'When did he feel he can do this?' she thought. Not that she did not like it, it was just that she was shocked that he felt so comfortable to do this to a woman he barely knew. She felt the jolt of energy from his touch immediately. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"Haldir, what has gotten into you? I mean you are nothing like the books or the movie," she said.

"What? I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said pulling away from her.

Cassie looked up at him and immediately responded. "No, you did not make me uncomfortable. It is just that in the books and the movie you were portrayed as arrogant, aloof and a little standoffish. But I am finding you are not like that at all," she said honestly.

"Oh, well, I just feel really drawn to you and comfortable. Now come let us sit and eat," he said taking her arm.

They went over to the blanket. Haldir prepared them both a plate and poured them wine. They ate in silence only making comments on the food in the basket. Cassie could tell something was on Haldir's mind but he spoke nothing of what he was thinking. She stared at him for the longest time. She could not figure it out. He was exactly like she had imagined him, but yet he was not. It baffled her, even made her care for him more. She took a bite of an apple and chewed on it. Haldir looked at her and studied her.

Finally the silence consumed her and she decided to be blunt.

"Haldir, is something bothering you?" she asked.

"oh, no. Not at all. I was just thinking on something," he said not finishing.

Cassie was about to say something when the feeling of dread welled up in her. It felt like it did while she was sick, like it was trying to take over her. Apparently feeling that something was wrong, Haldir looked at her intently then spoke again. "Cassie, is something wrong?" he asked.

Cassie shook it off. "No, just a feeling. I am okay."

They continued to sit there talking of the weather and the beauty of the area. Cassie asked Haldir what Lorien was like and he spoke of it so fondly.

"Lorien is unlike the other realms. There are small rolling hills in the depth of the woods, mallorn trees that are older than me and glades everywhere. The beauty of Lorien is not only in the land, but the people as well. Galadriel, our Lady, rules the land with such a love, that all the inhabitants feel the love in everything they do. I cannot wait for you to see it. I miss it," Haldir said smiling on the thoughts of his home.

Cassie smiled at him. Suddenly her new elven senses picked up on something foreign. Haldir did not seem to notice it. He looked up at her, "Cassie, I brought you out here for two reasons. One to get you out and about and the other…" he said stopping to ponder the next part. Cassie looked at him wondering what he was about to say. "The other is, I know that I have not known you long, but…" he stopped again, like he was afraid to say something.

Cassie looked at him. "Haldir, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering," he said stopping yet again. Cassie was tired of this game.

"Haldir just spit it out, elf. Don't beat around the bush," Cassie said looking at him.

"Well I was wondering how you felt," he said simply.

"About what? Haldir, what is this all about?" she said a little confused.

"About me. I was wondering about how you felt about me," he said finally letting it out.

Cassie sat there a little stunned. She had had feelings for Haldir in the movies and books for years, but now being here with the real one, she was nervous. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. 'How are you going to handle this one girl?' she thought. Cassie bit her bottom lip trying to contemplate the situation. Haldir sat there staring at her intently.

She finally felt that the blunt truth would be best. "Oh, boy, you really know how to put someone on the spot don't you Haldir?" she said giggling off the nerves.

"I am sorry, but I just want to know," he said reaching out and taking her hand in his. The electricity ran up her arm and caused it to tingle.

"Well, bear with me, I am a little nervous," she said. Haldir scooted a little closer to her. "Well, to be honest with you, I have always had affection for you. I mean, your character always held a special place in my heart. Seeing you at Helms Deep sent me into a frenzy. I guess what I am trying to say is, that I do feel something for you," she said honestly. Haldir looked at her, he smiled. "So what is this about?" she asked.

"I wanted to know, because, even though it has only been a short time since meeting you, I have grown quite fond of you even before I met you. When the lady showed me everything in the mirror, I knew that I had a fate I could not escape. But seeing you on the stairs at Helms Deep, I felt hope for the first time in all my long life. A connection of sorts. Are you following me?" he said looking at her hopefully.

"Yes, I am. But you hardly know me, Haldir," she said.

"I know, but elves feel things differently than humans. I mean when you were so sick on the journey here, I was very affected by it," Haldir said.

"Oh, I had no idea. But why would you be affected by that?" she said.

"Cassie, I am trying to say that in my heart, I feel something for you I have never felt before," he said taking her hand in his again and then pulled her a little closer. He brought his hand up to his chest for her to feel his heart beat. Cassie looked down at her hand. His heart was beating so fast that she was stunned and looked up Haldir. He had moved closer to her, his face was mere inches from hers. Her heart started beating faster and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Just as Haldir leaned in to kiss her, a noise sounded behind them. Haldir's eyes shot in the direction of the horrid sound. Cassie gasped as she saw an orc coming at them. She screamed. With lighting speed Haldir got to his feet and engaged the beast with his sword.

Cassie watched in horror as more of them came from the trees. She started to shake and felt sick at the sight of them. Lord Glorfindel and the others soon arrived and began to fight. Orcs kept coming, all were fighting with swords. Cassie stood back next to the tree watching on. As quickly as the orcs came, they would be joined by more.

Cassie could not move. She was scared. Before Cassie knew it more elves arrived to fight led by Lord Elrond. The fighting continued on. Soon the entire area was covered in orcs and wild men from the east. These orcs were different then the ones she had seen at Helms Deep, they were bigger and stronger. The wild men fought along with them. They were heavily tattooed and pierced. There was one that stood out to the side watching them fight.

She looked around to find Haldir. After she spotted him, she noticed that he was surrounded. She was so fearful for him, she ran toward him. Haldir saw her coming.

"Cassie, get out of here. Run!" he yelled over the loud sound of clanking metal.

Soon an orc caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground making him lose his sword. The orc had cut him on the leg. Seeing him bleeding caused Cassie to become angry. She felt the fear melt away and turn into rage. She ran to the sword and picked it up. Cassie looked up and saw the orc was standing over Haldir getting ready to strike him. She stepped in between Haldir and the orc and growled at the beast.

"Don't you touch him you filthy beast!" She was angry now. The orc laughed evilly.

"And who will stop me little elleth. You cannot defeat me," it said. The orc was huge, black and stunk of rotting flesh, its eyes were gold. Cassie raised the sword.

"I will. Your kind tried to kill me once and failed. Now I am still alive and I will make you pay for all those who died at your hands," she said. Haldir watched the battle between her and the orc. He yelled over to Lord Elrond who was engaging the enemy along side his guards.

Cassie struck the orc as hard as she could. The sword ripped through its flesh and it let out a horrible growl. She continued to fight it with everything in her. Haldir tried to stand and found that it was harder than he thought. The blood was gushing from his leg. He whistled to his horse. The horse came running. Haldir reached into the saddle bag and found his long knives. Just as he turned around, he saw Cassie being thrown to the ground. She had been disarmed and looked up at the beast that stood over her. Several came over to them.

Haldir looked around and saw that most of the orcs had been slain. Elrond looked up and saw where Haldir looked. Elrond ran to them. "Haldir, help me!' she cried out.

A wild man from the east was approaching the orcs that were now snatching Cassie to her feet. Cassie cried out in fear. This wild man seemed to be the leader of the others. He was pierced and had markings all over his body. He snarled at Cassie. He was powerful and Haldir could sense this. Haldir's heart raced. Elrond had a look of utter rage. They both began to fight through the orcs protecting the Wild man. Soon Orophin, Rúmil, the twins and Glorfindel joined in as did the others that came with Elrond. The Orcs had formed a ring around Cassie and her captors. Cassie began to cry as the Wild man approached her.

Cassie began to scream wildly. Haldir only had one thing on his mind: save his love. Soon the orcs began to drop as the border guards began to fire their bows. The fighting was continuous. The larger orcs were the hardest to kill with the arrows. Haldir's keen hearing began to pick up Cassie's pleas.

"No, don't touch me!" she pleaded. Her voice was strained.

"You know why I was sent don't you little girl. It will only hurt for a moment," the wild man said to her.

"No, I do not. Why me?" she asked crying.

"Give me what I need to please my lord!" he said venomously.

Haldir glanced and saw this leader touch Cassie's face with his hands. His hands glowed orange. Cassie began a blood curdling scream. This made Haldir more determined. Elrond and the others quickly dispatched the remaining orcs. Cassie began to weaken and fall to her knees in front of the wild man. Elrond ran forward with Haldir near him. Haldir, joined by his brothers, reached them and quickly killed the wild man including the ones that held Cassie. Cassie was conscious but sobbing badly, as she laid on the ground, curled up into a ball. Elrond went to her and quickly assessed her. He reached out and began to calm her. Haldir went over to them, knelt beside them and pulled Cassie into his lap. Cassie sat there sobbing into Haldir's hair. Elrond noticed Haldir's bleeding leg and began to look at it.

"Lord Elrond, how did you know?" Haldir said breathless.

"The Lady called to me and showed me what she saw not long after you all left. Not to mention I sensed him," he said pointing to the now dead leader of the raid.

"What is he?" Haldir asked.

"He is a Melder. He is a rarity. Not many like him around. Mostly from the East," Elrond said reaching out to stroke Cassie's hair.

"A what?" Haldir said.

Elrond looked up at Glorfindel and spoke, "Get this place cleaned up, please. Burn them all." He looked up at Haldir. "A melder is someone that takes things from people by invading their mind. He can project images and information to whoever he is loyal to, like an exchange. One touch is all he needs."

"I heard him say to her to give him what he came for. Any idea what that was?" Haldir asked. Cassie stirred and wiped her tears away. She looked up at them both.

"Haldir, Lord Elrond doesn't know. But when he touched me, I then knew. He wanted to take the good part of my soul. And then leave me an empty shell. I saw what they were planning. Sauron is planning to continue his work thinking he will not be destroyed. You know the inner light you saw in me at Helms Deep? Well he wants it to make beasts that can appear good but have an evil lining. Kind of like spies to do evil. This inner light is of the Valar and he wants to harness it for evil. But this will not happen because there will be a battle at the black gates of Mordor that will destroy him. Then the Battle of Dol Guldor will finish him completely. This I can assure you. I was able to block this knowledge from him," Cassie said.

Elrond and Haldir sat taking in the knowledge, not believing how much she actually knew.

"You blocked him?" Elrond questioned. "How did you do that?"

Cassie looked up at him. "I emptied my mind. It is a trick I learned to do when I became stressed out from work. But the thoughts he projected back to me, were awful. I don't even want to relive it. Not to mention it hurt me."

Cassie looked down at Haldir's injured leg and gasped. She had forgotten he got cut and looked up at him with a look of worry. Haldir smiled. "Don't worry, lirimaer, I am okay it only hurts a little." He bent and kissed her forehead. Her eyes welled up a little with tears and Haldir quickly dispatched a hand to wipe away the tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes and I will heal quickly. So let us get you back to house," he said. Cassie slowly got up, her knees nearly giving out as she did. She was still a little shook up. Elrond stood there helping her to stand. Haldir's brothers came over to him and helped him up. He winced in pain as he stood. Cassie looked at him with those 'and you said it only hurts a little' look. Haldir ignored the glare she gave him. After finding a nearby stump to stand on, he mounted his horse and motioned for her to mount up in front of him.

"Haldir, I don't think I should, I could ride with one of the others. You are injured and do not need me to be near that leg," she said protesting. Haldir looked at Lord Elrond who stood behind her. Elrond understood and lifted her up onto the horse with her protesting.

Haldir leaned forward to speak into her ear, "No, you will ride with me and I do not want to hear any arguments." Cassie did not like his tone, he was too demanding.

"Haldir of Lorien, you will not speak to me in that tone. I only wanted for you to be comfortable for the trip back," she said pouting a little. She looked ahead with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, really now. Well let me tell you something. I want you near me as much as possible. After all, I am leaving in a few days and if you don't like it, I am sorry. But I am much older than you and you must obey your elders," he said smiling behind her. He leaned a little more forward and planted a kiss on her neck below her ear. This sent chills down her spine. He was playing the 'I am older than you' bit on her and showing his authority to her. It kind of irked her that he had done this.

"Well let me tell you something, Captain. You may be older than me but, you do not own me and never will," she said curtly.

Haldir kept kissing her neck lightly, "Oh, I do not huh? Well we will see about that." He seemed a little too sure of himself. Cassie stifled a giggle. He tightened his hold on her waist to show her he meant what he said.

All the way back to the house, Haldir held her tightly to him and snuggled her neck. This made Cassie feel really good. She felt safe with him. The others sang laments for the deaths of the enemy. Cassie thought this strange, but Haldir mentioned that Elves had a great respect for all creatures. Even the foes they fought.

* * *

N/A: Whew! Is it me or is it hot in here? Wow, Haldir sure did take possession of her didn't he? Man, where did that come from.

Hope you enjoy. Please Review I love knowing what you think. Now onto writing Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 12:Skirmish Over and Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Note: The Song used for this chapter is by Billy Gillman. Due to copyright laws I cannot use the lyrics to it. But this song I felt fitting for this chapter. The song is entitled "There's a Hero".**

Enjoy.-

* * *

**Chapter 12: Skirmish over and Dinner**

The picnic party arrived at the Last Homely House a little after the battle. Most of the guards had stayed behind to clean up the mess down at the falls. You could smell the faint odor of burning bodies in the air. Word of the attack had reached the House before the party got back there.

Arwen came running down the stairs to meet them. Healers were waiting to see to the injured including Haldir. Most of the wounded only had minor injuries and for this the healers were glad. They were still dealing with some of the severely wounded that came to them with Haldir and the others from Helms Deep.

Arwen quickly began to assist her father and the other healers in taking care of the wounded. She looked up at Cassie with a look of relief on her face.

"Cassie, I heard what happened, mellon. I am glad to see you are alright," she said.

"Thank you Arwen, but Haldir was wounded a little," she said pointing to Haldir who was now sitting on a nearby bench being bandaged. He looked up at the two elleth with a look of pain on his face. "I told him I should have ridden with someone else but he would not have it. So now he is in pain."

"I can see that. Serves him right for not listening to a woman," Arwen said looking at him jesting. Haldir looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"I will tell you like I told her, I wanted her near me. I will not break my promise to keep her safe," he said smiling.

"A little possessive are we not, mellon?" Arwen said with a tone of pure amusement.

Haldir proudly smiled and said, "Yes. I am My lady." Cassie could not help but laugh at the smile on his face. He looked so young and childish to her. He had a playful side and that was something she liked. He turned to her not amused and asked, "And what may I ask is so funny, lirimear?"

"Oh, nothing just that you look like the Cheshire Cat just now. Smiling like you know everything and thinking you own me. Which you do not," she said smiling sweetly.

"Ah, but that is what you think. Besides what is this Cheshire Cat you are talking about?" he asked simply.

"It is a character from a fairy tale book, called "Alice in Wonderland". The cat was mischievous and smiled all the time," she said honestly. She left out the part where the cat was also very intelligent. Giving Haldir a big head was not the effect she wanted.

"Ah, I see. So I am a cat huh? Well then here you go...Meow!" he said giving a small chuckle. Cassie and Arwen laughed along with others standing nearby. Who would have thought that the infamous Captain of the Galadhrim would have a sense of humor?

Arwen took Cassie by the arm and started to lead her to her room. They were stopped when Haldir limped up behind them and spoke, "Ah, Lady Arwen, where do you think you are taking her?"

Arwen turned and looked at him. "I am taking her back to her rooms to rest and get prepared for dinner. Is there something wrong?" she said raising a brow.

"No I am just not letting her out of my sight. So I am coming with you," he said simply.

Haldir walked up to the both of them and offered each an arm. While they walked, Cassie leaned forward to look at Arwen. They both looked up at Haldir and wondered what had gotten into him. Haldir had a smirk on his face as he escorted the two ladies to Cassie's room.

Reaching the room, Haldir sat down on the settee and rested his throbbing leg while the two elleth made their way into the bathing room to help Cassie get cleaned up. Knowing they would be busy for a while, Haldir decided to get a little nosy. He slowly stood and made his way to Cassie's wardrobe and opened the door.

Standing in front of the wardrobe. He looked over the countless gowns. He thought on how they would look on Cassie. Flipping through the clothes Haldir thought he would be nice and pick out something for her to wear for dinner this evening. Haldir found one that caught his eye. The dress was made of a gossamer material the color of deep red wine with flowing sleeves and a low neckline. 'Beautiful' he thought looking at it. He took the gown to the bed and spread it out. Going back to the wardrobe, he looked for matching shoes. After his task was done he returned to the sitting room and sat down, waiting patiently.

After a few minutes he decided to return to his bedchamber and ready himself for dinner.

In the bathing room Arwen began to help Cassie get ready for her bath.

"What has gotten into Haldir?" Arwen said.

"I don't know. One minute he is sweet, the next minute possessive and then turns into a total comic," Cassie said looking at her figure in the mirror. "I can't understand it. He is nothing like what I thought him to be." Cassie turned forward and saw the nasty scar on her side. She stared at it. It was ugly, red and raised. Cassie made a face at it and Arwen came up beside her. Sensing insecurity rising up.

"Don't worry it will fade with time. My Adar knows ways to make it less pronounced. Once it is healed more, he will help with it," she said brushing out Cassie's hair to be washed. "Now I will get your bath ready," she said sweetly. She turned around and walked away from her.

Later Arwen had finished helping her bathe. Cassie felt a little drained from the day's events. The hot bath helped relax her sore and tired muscles. Wielding an elvish sword was a lot harder than that of a man's making. Her arms ached. She winced in pain as she tried to dry herself. Arwen stood behind her helping her to towel dry her hair.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Arwen asked.

"Actually, no. My arms are killing me. I did not realize that an elvish sword was so much more heavier then a human one. Do you think I can get something to help the ache?" Cassie said rubbing her arms.

"Yes, I will. Go ahead into the next room. I will fetch Adar. he can take a look at them and then help out," Arwen said turning to leave the bathing room. Cassie wrapped the towel around her and followed Arwen into her own bedchamber.

Laid out on the bed was the deep wine colored gown that Haldir had picked out. Cassie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Arwen with a curious eye.

"Arwen did you lay that out?" Cassie asked.

"No I did not. But I do say it would look beautiful on you. Come on let's get you dressed and then I must go and ready myself," she said.

After dressing and then getting her hair done, Cassie stood in front of the full mirror. Arwen had left to prepare herself and Elrond's assistant healer came in with the pain draught a short time later. The dress was a perfect fit. It fit her curves in all the right places. The gossamer material flowed in the skirting and the sleeves came to her wrists and bellowed out into long flowing mass of material. Her new look spoke of her new transformation. Arwen had done her hair in an intricate half up do with beautiful braiding.

Her thoughts were broken when someone approached her from behind. It was Haldir. She turned around to see him. He had bathed and was dressed in the finest robe, the color of sliver and light blue. The colors brought out the silvery tones of his hair and the blues of his eyes. He had left his hair down. It flowed in the light breeze that blew through the open door to the terrace. Cassie's breath caught in her throat.

Haldir looked at Cassie with eyes of delight. She was a vision of elven beauty. He had been right to pick out this gown. It had brought out the radiance of her hair and the twinkle of her eyes. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. He could not take his eyes off of her. He felt a warm feeling spread across his heart and watched as her eyes drifted to the floor. She started to blush, which made Haldir think her more alluring. The dress had managed to bring out all of her curves, leaving little to the imagination. Haldir grew hard just thinking about it, but with all the restraint he could muster, he was able to push back the thoughts. Shaking his head he looked at her smiling.

"I see I was not wrong by picking out that dress for you. You look beautiful, Cassie," he said smiling devilishly then slowly walking toward her.

Cassie saw the look in his eyes and did not know what to think. She backed away slowly, not afraid of him, but not knowing how to take this attention. She stopped when she backed into the door jamb. "Thank you, um…" she stammered, "You look very handsome Haldir. The dress fits a little to snug for my liking."

"It makes you more alluring," he said in a low seductive tone and looking at her form in an appraising manner. On the inside he was smiling knowing he was making her uncomfortable. He stood over her sensing that she was a little taken aback. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. He loved teasing her.

Cassie looked up at him nervous at his dominating presence knowing he was toying with her. She tried to hide this emotion but was failing horribly. He was so beautiful standing there. She managed to speak. "Haldir, I think it is time for dinner. Is it not?"

Haldir snapped out of his playful and seductive thoughts. "Yes, I am escorting you. Come we will be missed," he said offering her his arm. Cassie looked down at it. She was still not used to all the formalities of the elves; she timidly put her arm in the crook of his. He guided her to the door and out into the hall.

They walked silently into the Dining Hall. All the elves in the room stopped what they were doing as they entered. Silence reigned in the room. Elrond stood and motioned for them to sit in the chairs next to him. Haldir went to her chair and pulled it out for her bidding her to sit. After she was seated, Haldir took the seat next to hers. The food was brought by the servants and merriment of the conversations began. Laughter filled the room as the meal was ate.

Cassie looked around and noticed many of the elves that came from Helms Deep were there and was healed well. She knew that this would be the last time she would see them before they left for Lorien. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her knowing that Haldir would leave in the matter of a few days. She looked over at him. He was taking a drink of his wine and conversing with Lord Glorfindel who was sitting across from them. Her thoughts were broken when Lord Elrond touched her arm.

She looked up at him.

"Cassie, how fare your arms this evening? Arwen had told me earlier that they were sore," he asked.

"Better, I took the pain draught. I did not realize that the elvish sword was so heavy. The swords of men are not so heavy," she said taking a drink of the wine. She made a face; the wine was strong, but tasty.

"Well, yes they are heavier. More efficient and more accurate for better performance. The swords of men are effective, but not as well made. It takes our soldiers many years to build immunity to its weight. Why I remember when Estel first learned to wield an elvish sword, I had to keep a supply of pain draught on hand. But after a couple years, he finally became strong enough to handle it," Elrond said smiling at the memory. Cassie smiled with him on that. She had remembered that Aragorn was raised by Elrond.

Arwen smiled slightly at the conversation but the smile was overshadowed with the longing of wanting him to be near. Now that the main war was over he would soon take the throne of Gondor. Cassie could sense her missing him deeply. The Light of Elendil had left Arwen and she was now a mortal. Cassie knew the story well and knew that Arwen would soon take the journey of her life to be his wife.

"So Cassie, how do you like Rivendel?" Elladan said looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Oh I think it is breathtaking. More then described in the books or the movie. I have not seen much of it, but it is simply wonderful here," she said honestly.

"Aw that it is. My brother and I will show you more when Haldir and the others leave," he said. Cassie looked at Haldir when Elladan said this. His look was of pure annoyance. She knew he did not want to leave her. He glanced at her and then back to eating.

Cassie noticed how calloused he was and wondered if he was a little upset. She glanced down at her plate. She had barely eaten, and lost what was left of her appetite. Elrond patted her arm. She looked up. A tear threatened to fall. He smiled at her.

"Cassie, I was wondering if you sing," he asked her whispering.

"A little, why, Lord Elrond?" she asked.

'I thought maybe you would like to share a song with us," he said taking a drink from his goblet. Cassie panicked a little and felt self conscious. Knowing that elves did everything perfect. She knew she could sing, but what could she possibly sing that would impress the elves then a song came to mind.

"I would love to Lord Elrond. But I feel that any song I sing will not be as good as the ones that you have in your language," she said honestly.

"Oh do not worry on that. I am sure whatever you choose will be beautiful. I will let the minstrel know you will sing for us. There will be some dancing after the meal is over," he said motioning for the minstrel to come to his side. The elf left his place from the band and came to stand next to the Elf lord. He bowed and Elrond spoke to him in elvish. The minstrel looked at her and smiled. He nodded and then returned to the rest of the stringed band. Cassie felt a little nervous. Cassie looked at Haldir who apparently did not notice she was asked to do this. He was in conversation with the twins and Lord Glorfindel about some sort of military tactics.

After the meal was done and the dishes was cleared. Cassie quietly stood and walked over to the band and spoke to the minstrel. She spoke with him privately and explained the song to him. It was one of her favorite inspirational songs she had always loved. She hoped that all in the company would love it as much as her. The minstrel understood the particulars and assured her they could adapt. Cassie was nervous and began to get weak at the knees. She looked up to see if anyone noticed her. Haldir was still in conversation. Elrond was watching her as was Arwen.

The music started and Cassie stood there watching as the company of the dining hall stopped and began watching. The first notes played and she began to sing. All eyes were on her as she looked straight ahead, feeling the music reaching her soul. She felt the music and the deepening in her heart.

As the words came to her, she looked up to find Haldir looking intently at her. A small smiled played upon his lips. She focused on him for a moment and then to the others. The dinner party was in awe of the song. It seemed perfectly fitting. The song played out to the end.

Once the song ended, those in the dining hall stood and clapped. Cassie felt a rush. She bowed to all of them and said thank you and walked back over to the table to sit down. Lord Elrond looked at her and smiled.

"Cassie that was beautiful. What was it called?" he asked.

"There's a Hero," she said smiling. Haldir sat next to her. He leaned down and spoke into her ear.

"I did not know you could sing lirimear," he said softly.

"Well that just proves how much you actually know about me, Captain," she said smugly.

Haldir stood there waiting for her to sit down. As she sat down, Haldir moved the chair closer to the table. The servants began removing the plate and refilling the goblets with wine. Cassie picked up hers and took a drink. Elrond set his down and spoke to her.

"Cassie you did wonderful. Was that a song from your home?" he asked.

"Yes it is by a young man, named Billy. I love that song, it is so inspiring. I admit he does the song better," she said honestly.

"Well I think you did it beautifully," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said simply.

The band began to play a lively tune. Several of the elves made their way to the floor and began dancing. Cassie watched as several couples danced around the floor in fluid motion. The beat found a way to her soul and she began to tap her feet. Haldir looked over at her and he leaned down. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure, can you keep up?" she asked smiling at him.

Haldir stood and reached for her hand. She took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The song suddenly ended and turned into a slow song. Cassie grew nervous as Haldir looked down at her and smiled. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She felt his hard, well muscled body through her dress. His grip around her waist got tighter. They began to sway to the music. Haldir pulled her even closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. His scent was so male and woodsy, very intoxicating to her. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She pulled away a little and looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"Haldir, you are a lovely dancer. Where did you learn to do it?" she asked.

"My mother. She felt it fitting to teach me," he said smiling at the memory.

She looked up at him and wanted to say something to him but he gently pushed her head to lay back down on his shoulders. He smiled to himself, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms. Her scent reached his senses and he became aroused. He wanted so much to take her from the room and make her his. But he held his restraint and just focused on the music. She moved and looked back up at him.

Cassie saw Haldir's eyes and saw something in them she had recognized: pure desire. She looked down. Haldir reached down and placed his hand on her cheek and guided her eyes back to his. She looked at him intently.

"Why do you look away from me?" he whispered. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine.

"I do not know. You are so domineering," she said honestly.

"Ah I see now. You are innocent and do not know how to deal with the attention," Haldir said smiling.

"I am not as innocent as I seem. Just around you I feel shy," she said.

Haldir lowered his head and was about to kiss her. She quickly turned her head and his lips touched her cheek. She was not ready for this. So much had happened to her she did not know how to act. Haldir continued to kiss her cheek and then her jaw. The heat rising up in them both. Haldir stopped and looked down at her.

"Let us leave now and take a stroll in the gardens," he said taking her hand in his.

"That would be nice. The moon is out and I would like to see the garden in the moonlight. I hear it glows," she said ignoring the fact that Haldir was smiling devilishly at her.

Haldir turned to Elrond who had been watching them. He bowed to the elf lord and continued leading Cassie out of the dining hall and to the terrace. The night air was still slightly chilly and Cassie shivered. Haldir led her across the terrace to the steps leading into the gardens. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Cassie found that they stood in the midst of a statue garden. The flowers glowed in the moonlight making the entire statue come alive. There were statues of some of the most famous elves mentioned in Tolkien's books. Cassie looked at them in awe.

Cassie shivered again, but this time Haldir stood close to her. His warmth enveloped her. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist as they looked at the statues. Cassie looked up at him. The moonlight shone down on his features giving him an ethereal glow. He was beautiful. He looked down at her at that moment.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful and peaceful it is here," she said looking at the statue that looked a little like Galadriel. It must have been Celebrían. Cassie moved away from Haldir a moment only to feel him capture her again and pull her closer to him. She spun around to face him. He looked down at her intently. "Um, is this Celebrían?" she asked nervously.

Haldir smiled at her devilishly. "Uh yes," he said moving his face closer to her. Cassie froze. She did not know what to think. Haldir kept moving closer but was interrupted when Rúmil and Orophin showed up in a hurry.

"Haldir, Elrond needs us now!' Orophin said hurriedly. Haldir pulled away from her pursing his lips together tighter. He was irritated by the interruption. He looked at them for a moment and said something to them in Elvish. He looked down at her for a moment.

"Cassie I am sorry. I will see you later," he said. He bent and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him. She had a feeling what was going on.

"Okay. That is fine. I am tired and will go to my rooms," she said letting him go.

"I will check in on you when I am done," he said smiling at her. He looked at Rúmil and Orophin.

"Rúmil, can you see her to her rooms?" he asked.

"No Haldir, I can find my way. You all need to meet with Elrond. Go. I will be okay," she said smiling at him.

Haldir looked at her with a questioning eye. He raised his brow, "Are you sure, lirimear?"

"Yes you silly, elf. Now off with all of you. I will see you later," she said pushing at him.

Haldir didn't like this, but did as she asked him. He turned and left the gardens. Cassie turned back to the statue and stared at it with reverence . A small voice touched her mind.

_Cassie, let not your heart be troubled in the days to come. On the morrow he will leave to fight. You shall see him again soon._

Cassie could not believe it. It was the Lady of Lorien. "My lady, is that you. Or does my mind deceive me?"

_It is I young one. I sense your troubled heart. All will be well. Go and rest. For tomorrow will be a sad day. _

"I shall, my lady. This is what needs to be done. I just hope he realizes this," she said calmly.

_Ah, he does. But as of late his heart is in turmoil. In the end he always does what he knows is right. Now go and rest child._

"Yes my lady. Good night to you and your lord," she said turning from the statue and walking silently to her rooms.

* * *

Please Review..it is food for the soul...Thanks to My beta..OLI...X for the rebetaying she has done for me...Love ya girl..


	14. Chapter 13: Night of fitful sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Night of Fitful Sleep, and a Morning of Departure**

Cassie made ready for bed. Haldir had just left her moments before in the garden and she now stood in her room, pulling on her nightdress. A horrible feeling struck her heart, knowing that Haldir would have to leave the next morning. She would miss him terribly and did not know how she would cope with him gone. The call for him to leave was sooner than expected. He would have to fight in the third battle in Lorien and then at Dol Guldor. She knew that the lady was wise, and would not bring on false hopes, but she could not help to feel fear for him.

They had become closer but still questions reigned in her mind as to what they were to each other. Her heart told her that she loved him, but did he love her? How would the distance and the upcoming battles affect them? These questions bore heavy on her mind. She lay on her bed, wishing that he would come to her and help her to ease her mind. Her side still ached from the wound, but was healed enough to need no more healing.

Soon sleep took her but it was fitful. Or should it be said, frightful.

Haldir's POV

Haldir stood there listening to Elrond. He had received word that the lady was calling them early. His heart was heavy. The Captain had hoped that he would have time to tell her how he truly felt but the Lady needed him and his men. His loyalty to the lady of Lorien had always been his top priority so having to leave was necessary. It was decided that they would leave at first light the next morning. Elrond dismissed him and his brothers so they could go to their men and make them ready to leave the next morning.

After meeting with the regiment, Haldir lazily made his way to his rooms. He was passing Cassie's room but stopped when he heard her crying in her sleep. This concerned him. He listened for a moment longer then decided not to bother her. Just as he was getting ready to continue on, he heard her whimper out in her sleep.

Haldir opened the door to find Cassie clutching at the edges of her blankets and turning her head from side to side. He quickly closed the door and went to her bedside. He bent down to hold her head still.

"Cassie, wake up. Cassie, love can you hear me?" he asked in a panic.

Cassie's eyes didn't open and Haldir was at a loss as to what to do. He sat down on her bed and pulled her into his arms. Tears streamed down her face and the sobbing continued. Haldir held her tighter hoping that his strength and his warmth would comfort her. Something was tormenting her while she slept. But as suddenly as he found her in this state, she quieted and mumbled his name, "Haldir."

Cassie's Dream

Darkness surrounded the woods with a thickness she could never have fathomed. Cassie could hear the sounds of a battle that was raging near by: elves stood with bows knocked and ready, orcs and wild men filled the woods like a blanket and elves on the ground were fighting with swords, being defeated.

The elves were of fairness that resembled the ones from Lorien at Helm's Deep. Cassie looked around and found none she recognized. She looked on as the orcs advanced further into the woods, fast approaching a city in the trees. She was in the midst of this battle, war all around her. She watched as one by one the elves fell to their deaths from the blows dealt by the orcs. Cassie caught a sight that she did not want to see.

Both of Haldir's brothers were lying on the ground wounded and bleeding. Haldir was not far away fighting with every ounce of skill he possessed. His hair matted and sweaty, black sticky blood covered his fine elven features. He was outnumbered and she could tell he was growing tired. She watched in horror as he was nearly slain. After the last of his attacking orcs was slaughtered, he looked around for something or someone. He caught sight of his brothers and his scream of fear pained her ears. He knelt between them working fervently to save them. She watched as the other elves came to assistance.

The dream changed to another battle scene at the base of a mountain and a tower that protruded from the top. It was Dol Guldur, the final battle. Orcs and wild men wandered aimlessly around fighting and killing everything they came into contact with. Spiders of every shape and form also came into view, biting and knocking away the elves that fought them. Cassie felt the overwhelming urge to vomit at the sight of the massive beasts, some as big as elephants. A massive elven battalion consisting of the Mirkwood and the Lorien elves stood side by side fighting and slaughtering the enemy. Cassie saw two elves in command. One was Celeborn and the other was the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil. Haldir was fighting along side them but there was no sign of Orophin or Rúmil. Had they died? Or just injured and safe in Lorien? The battle had been raging for quite some time and the enemy was slowly dwindling.

Cassie watched as the tower and the entire enemy collapsed and fell. The ground shook with a mighty quake. The evil now vanquished, the lands turned to lush and green. The remaining elves stood in awe as the land changed and became cleansed. Haldir was grasping his arm, blood was running from a gaping wound, the same arm he injured at Helm's Deep. His arm was nearly severed. Cassie looked on as he seemed to lose his bearings. The blood poured more profusely than it did the first time. Haldir was fading. He collapsed to the ground holding the arm, his breathing labored. Lord Celeborn knelt beside him trying to heal the gaping wound. Cassie made her way closer and knelt with him. She touched his shoulder as if to bring him comfort. Haldir slowly opened his eyes and whispered her name, "Cassandra, my heart and love. I am sorry."

Cassie began to cry feeling hopeless. She whispered his name as a peace came from deep within her, "Haldir."

But in her dreaming, Cassie felt a peace, calm unlike anything she had ever known. She slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to a sight that warmed her. Haldir holding her to him. She was safe and so was he.

Cassie looked up into Haldir's beautiful blue grey eyes. Behind them she picked up on the desires in his heart. He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped away her remaining tears. Tenderness played out in his touch, he just sat there looking down at her face. No words were spoken. Cassie clutched to his tunic tighter and buried her face in his shoulder. She still felt the unease of her dream in her soul, but knowing he was near only helped to ease it better.

"Lirimear, are you alright?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair and then kissing the top of her forehead.

"Nothing, Haldir, just a bad dream is all," she said sniffing. She laid there in his arms and playing with his hair.

"It certainly, did not seem that there was nothing. Something must have disturbed your slumber," he said.

"Haldir, I do not want to speak of it," she said taking her hand and wiping away a tear.

"You know, Cassie, it is alright to open up to me," he said.

"I know," she said simply. "How did your meeting with Elrond go?" she asked looking up at him.

"It went well, but the news is not good. I am leaving in the morning," he said a look of sadness crossing his face.

"I know, Lady Galadriel spoke to me after you left. No reason for the early departure was given, other than she needed you," Cassie said.

"Apparently small skirmishes are happening daily. More and more attacks happen on the borders at different times. They are not much but enough to do slight damage to the Galadhrim. It is evident that the orcs and enemy armies are roaming the land aimlessly not knowing what to do so they are attacking at random. Intelligence has indicated that the final battle will happen and that the army is massive. Once it is destroyed, their will be no more. Galadriel feels that I, along with the others, are needed to prepare," he said, but stopped when Cassie held a finger to his mouth.

"I know, no need to explain to me. Just quiet your mind Haldir and rest, you will need it," she said laying her head on his chest.

Haldir was stunned that she had shushed him but felt she was right. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair. Soon both had drifted to sleep.

The next morning, was dreary and filled with sorrow. Haldir and the company of elves were waiting outside the Last Homely house. Cassie had not made it to the courtyard yet. She was dreading this moment. She made her way to the front courtyard to say good bye to Haldir and the others. She had not even made it out of her woolen robes. All of Imladris was asleep still and only the family of Lord Elrond and a few servants were awake.

Haldir stood speaking to Elrond when Cassie arrived at the departure point. She had left her beautiful long brown hair down and pulled the robes closer to her. Arwen approached and stood next to her. Cassie's eyes began to fill with tears as she watched the company prepare. Soon Haldir noticed her as did his brothers. They made their way to the top of the stairs.

"Good morning, Lady Arwen, Haldir said smiling at her.

"Good Morning, Haldir. I hope you rested well," she said.

"Ay, I did," he answered and looked over to Cassie. His brothers was saying good bye to her. Both kissed her cheeks and hugged her. She was crying and this filled Haldir's heart with grief. He looked back to Arwen. "My Lady, will you stay close to her?" he asked.

"Do not worry for her, Haldir. She is strong spirited. But I will help her however I can," she assured him. Haldir smiled at her.

"I know you will my lady. Farewell," Haldir said bowing and then turning to Cassie's direction. Rúmil and Orophin made their way to Arwen to say their goodbyes. Cassie stood there with her head bowed low and a handkerchief in her hand. Haldir looked down at her.

"Cassie," he spoke in almost a whisper. His heart cried out with grief for the pain she was feeling. Tears were falling from those beautiful brown eyes of her. Haldir's heart melted at the sight of them. He was drawn to her, but felt he must resist. "Lirimaer, do not cry, this is not forever only temporary," he said to her reaching up to wipe her tears away. Cassie looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, I cannot help it. I will miss you all. I am afraid that I will not see any of you again," she said sobbing harder.

"Nonsense. This war will be completely over and I will see you again and when that happens you will dwell in Lorien with us all. You will see," he said pulling her to him in a tight embrace. Cassie's tears did not stop, but her heart knew he was truthful.

"Haldir, you must stay safe. Please be careful," she said looking up at him.

Haldir looked down at her. He smiled and wiped away her tears. So many things he wanted to say to her at this moment, but silence reigned between them.

"I will," he said simply. He bent down and lightly brushed a kiss to her cheek. The touch of his lips to her cheek burned her. She did not accept that kiss. She grabbed him fully and pulled him to her. Her lips touched his lightly. Haldir was stunned, but before he could react, she let go and ran from him.

Orophin and Rúmil stood watching in silence at the spectacle. Both knew their brother would be suffering in the weeks and months following. They watch as Haldir stood there stunned with no words watching his love run from him. Lord Elrond approached Haldir at this time.

"Haldir, do not worry for her, mellon. She will be fine. Cassie, in her heart, is dealing with your departure. It causes her pain and she does not understand the true feelings in her heart. Her affection for you was there before she ever met you, but has grown deeper the last weeks. I believe she loves you. Take that with you in your coming trials," Elrond said placing a hand on Haldir's shoulder.

Haldir looked at the Elf lord. "My Lord, I only wish I could take her with me so that I may protect her on my own. Please keep her safe," he asked looking back into the direction Cassie ran to.

"I will. You will see her soon enough, Haldir. Now come it is time for you all to depart," Elrond said with his arm around Haldir's shoulders.

Cassie ran hard and fast. Where she was heading she did not know. She stopped and looked around her and found she was on a path she did not know. She panicked knowing she was lost. Walking a little more she found herself at the base of a beautiful waterfall. She sat on the bench and began to cry. She was alone and that feeling consumed her.

Toward the evening hours, Arwen approached her father's study worried and upset.

"Adar," she said sweetly with a look of worry, "Adar, I am worried for Cassie. She has not returned to the house and has been missing all day. We need to find her."

"Cassie has not returned? Why has no one come to me sooner?" Elrond said standing from his desk and began to pace.

"We all thought it best to give her some time. Thinking that surely she would return on her own. I have a feeling she is in need of counsel Adar. She grieves," Arwen said.

"I feel that too," he said. He reached for the bell and rang it. A servant came to the study. "Berdan, find my sons and Lord Glorfindel. Then ready my horse. We are going to find Lady Cassie." The servant nodded and walked from the room hurriedly.

"Adar, I cannot stand by idly. What shall I do?" Arwen said with a tear.

"Stay here and wait to see if she returns. If she does send me word," Elrond said. He looked up to see his sons entering the room with Glorfindel behind them. They were in readiness, their weapons to their sides.

"Adar, you sent for us?" Elladan said.

"Yes, us four are going to search for Cassie. The horses shall be ready momentarily," Elrond said. He hurriedly left the room to change into his riding clothes.

Few moments later they were all mounted and Elrond began telling them to split up. They took off in the early evening light to look for her.

Cassie sat there staring at the waterfall, tears still raining from her eyes. She felt numb as the air began to chill her. Her elven blood had still not fully taken hold and the elements still effected her.

"Haldir, my love, be safe. I miss you and my heart will grieve until I see you again," she said through the tears. She felt as wave of fear of being never found hit her. Off to her left she heard a noise and was stunned to see the sight before her.

The hideous man stood there with a wicked glare in his eyes. Eyes that were black as midnight and held not emotion. Cassie gasped at the sight of him. The man came toward her, the only feeling Cassie could register was the same sickening feeling that the wild man had when he tried to meld her mind. Cassie went to run from him and found that there were orcs there. They grabbed her and she began to scream.

"Do not fret little one, this will only hurt a moment. No one can hear you here," the man said. Cassie began to struggle against those holding her.

"Why can you not just leave me alone. I have no powers for you to have. I am no one!" she cried out.

"You have more power than you know. My lord Sauron, saw you coming. He knew you would be here in this world. He saw his destruction and knew you would aid in the rebuilding of his evil plans," he said in a sinister voice walking closer to her. His hands stretched out to touch the sides of her face. He was planning to suck out all of her goodness and purity. Cassie whimpered.

Elrond and the other met back up with each other.

"Adar, we searched and searched. There is no sign of her anywhere," Elrohir said hurriedly.

"Nor could I find her My lord," Glorfindel said.

Elrond closed his eyes. He was trying to find her telepathically. His eyes shot open in horror. He sensed the second melder. It has found her this he knew.

_Elrond, the child is in the valley near the waterfall of light. The enemy is upon her. Go quickly!_

Elrond recognized the inner voice as the Lady of Light, Galadriel. Elrond's heart quickened and he turned his horse in the direction of the Waterfall. The others quickly followed.

"Adar, grandmother spoke to you did she not?" Elladan said, riding hard beside him.

"Yes, there is a second melder, he has her by the Waterfall of Light. Be in readiness of battle, my sons."

They rode hard through the woods. They came upon a sight that made them all enraged. Cassie was being held down by the orcs to the ground. The Wild man was straddling her trying to take her life force from her. Cassie was struggling but weakly.

Elrond quickly dispatched the orcs holding her while his sons fought the others in the clearing. Cassie cried out in pain and bucked the man off her. She was bleeding from her eyes and crying at the same time. Elrond jumped from his horse and began fighting the wretched man. Cassie crawled away from the fighting, the orcs had been slain, and the only two left fighting were Elrond and the man. Elladan saw her and went to her aid. He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, sweetling?" he asked worried.

Cassie was still shaken and cried out as she wiped her tears. She saw the blood and became hysterical. Elladan pulled her to him as she shook from fear. She clutched to him and watched the fighting. Elrond fought gallantly, the wild man soon succumbed to the Elf lord's sword. When the sword struck the man, a blinding light came from him and the body disappeared. With that Cassie fainted.

Elrond ran over to her and his son. He knelt down checking Cassie for injuries noticing that blood poured from her eyes like tears. This made Elrond angry. "How did they get through the guards? I stepped up security, how could this happen?" he said.

Elrond picked Cassie up into his arms and held her tight. He mounted the horse as did the others and ran off in the direction of the Last Homely House. Only questions remained.

Arwen met them at the gates.

Looking down at her friend. Arwen gasped in horror at the blood. "Adar what happened?" she asked.

"Somehow there was a second melder. I had not sensed it until right before your grandmother contacted me and told me where she was. I want someone to send for the commander of the border guards now!" Elrond said angrily.

Soon after their arrival, Elrond finished taking care of Cassie. She laid on the bed resting with Arwen by her side. Elrond looked down at his daughter worried for her. Cassie was a true friend to her. He knew his own daughter had been worried for her own love, Aragorn, but to have her friend in such a state. Elrond knew what had to be done.

"My daughter, I need to speak with the commander. Please let me know if her condition changes," he said placing a light kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I will Adar. Do not worry," she said smiling sweetly up at him.

"I am placing guards at the door for her safety. If you should need me tell them and they will fetch me," he said standing at the door.

Arwen nodded and resettled her self next to the candle to read a book.

Elrond reached his study and sat at his desk. He penned a note to Legolas telling of all the events of what had happened in the previous weeks. Also an important piece of news that would bring Aragorn and Arwen great happiness. His consent for them to wed. But it was to not be told until the day he and his children would arrive in Gondor. All particulars were to be lain out in the letter. Elrond sat there looking at the parchment with both joy and sadness in his heart. He wanted to see his daughter in Valinor, but also he did not want to see her grieve for all eternity.

After looking over the letter one last time, he rang the bell for a servant. The servant soon arrived. He commissioned him to fetch a messenger to leave straight away. With that task done, he waited to for the border guard.

March 17th

Cassie roused the next morning feeling revitalized. Arwen was in the room with her. Cassie slowly adjusted in the light ,feeling as though the night before was only a nightmare. Her blood pulsed through her body like a burst of energy. She sat up and Arwen smiled down at her.

"Good morning, Lady Arwen," she said.

"Good morning, mellon nín," she said sweetly. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. After that nightmare of last night. Did I dream that or did it actually happen?" Cassie asked pulling her knees to her chest.

"I am afraid that it actually happened. Are you feeling any pain, Cassie?" Arwen asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"No actually I feel like it never happened. My body feels strangely energized. Should I not be feeling a little pain?" Cassie asked looking at the Imladris princess.

"We hope not. Adar said that he believed your transformation was complete. It appears that it has taken full hold," Arwen said smiling.

"Well about time," Cassie said with a small laugh. She looked up at her friend and noticed that she was smiling more than she had in the days prior. "Arwen, you seem happier today. What is the good news?" Cassie asked.

"Well today is cause for great joy in many ways," she said bubbling with joy.

"Oh, what has happened?" Cassie asked feeling quite nosy.

"Adar has finally consented for me and Aragorn to wed. But Aragorn is not to know until we arrive there. Also a messenger from Gondor arrived with news that Sauron' armies has been destroyed on Plennor Fields and that Aragorn has started his reign on the throne. He has his coronation on Midsummer's Eve. Adar said that is the day we are to arrive. Once the danger to Lorien is over, we will travel to meet with my grandparents who will accompany us to my wedding. I am so excited!" Arwen said like a little girl. Cassie smiled.

"That is wonderful news, my friend. Today's date is not far from the time of the final battle. What day are we to leave from here?" Cassie asked.

"Adar said we shall leave on the day of the last battle which my grandmother said should be on the March 28th, " Arwen said.

"I will get to see him if he is still alive," Cassie said sadly thinking on the dream of two nights before.

"Mellon, you will see Haldir again. That is for sure. I know it. However, in the final battle against Sauron, father is sending my brothers to Gondor," Arwen said.

"Oh, I forgot of that," Cassie said. She shook off the realization and looked up at Arwen smiling. "So what shall I do today?" she asked.

"Anything you want, mellon. Adar is coming to check on you. I will help you dress for the day and escort you to breakfast," Arwen said standing and went to the wardrobe.

* * *

Please review..I love them and live for them..thanks to all that have read and followed this tale...


	15. Chapter 14: Missing the Marchwarden

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Missing the March Warden and Love Letters.**

March 20th

The past few days Cassie found her days to consist of being in the library with Lord Elrond reading over the histories of elves and learning a bit of Elvish. It was harder than she thought with all the pronunciations. Often she would find herself drifting off into thoughts on how Haldir was doing. Haldir had promised that he would send word as soon as he reached Lorien and Cassie patiently waited to hear from him. The third and final battle would take place on the twenty-second. This she knew. He would arrive at least two days before, to help and prepare for the final attack and then the eventual trek to Dol Guldur.

"Cassie!" she heard her name being called. She looked up to find Elladan standing in the door of the library. She smiled up at him.

"Dan how are you this morning?" she asked sweetly.

"You were not at breakfast. Father sent me to fetch you," he said walking over to her and sitting down on the window cushions with her.

"I am not hungry. Any word from Haldir?" she asked hoping.

"No, not yet but they should be there anytime now. Cassie you must eat. Come!" he urged her. He held out his hand for her take.

"Dan, I am not hungry!" she insisted.

"I will not take no for an answer. Adar sent me to fetch you and that is what I will do. Now if you do not come I will pick you up and throw you over my shoulder and force you," he said. Cassie laughed but soon realized he was not joking.

"You would not dare!" she spat out. With that Elladan strode over to her and in one swift motion he gathered her up and put her over his shoulder. She squealed and kicked protesting what he was doing. "Elladan put me down this instant! Your Adar would not approve!" she shouted kicking him.

"I would not would I?" Cassie looked up to see Elrond coming toward them. "He is doing exactly what I would have done. You must eat. Elladan take her to the dining hall," the elf lord said without so much as a smile. Cassie began to kick even harder.

"This is not necessary. Put me down!" she shouted.

"No I will not, my Adar gave me an order," he said simply. "Now little one, stop kicking. I may want children some day." He was smiling. Cassie could tell by the tone in his voice. He looked at his father who only shook his head.

Finally she surrendered to Elladan and his father's relentless effort for her to eat. She stopped fighting Elladan. She was now looking at the hall peacefully. Elrond was behind Elladan and smiled at her as his son carried her. She had to hand it to the male elves. They sure did have nice butts. 'Oh poppycock! Now look at what I am doing admiring Dan's backside. Oooh' she thought irritated. She noticed that Elrond smiled at her mischievously.

"Lord Elrond will you please make him put me down. This is embarrassing," she said sweetly.

"No I will not. I made a promise to Haldir to take good care of you and to make sure you were safe, not to mention healthier by the time he sees you again. Elladan is helping me to keep up that promise," he said simply. She thought to herself 'God she was beginning to hate elves they were so...'. "Irritating?" Elrond said out loud finishing her thoughts.

Cassie's mouth dropped opened stunned. He read her mind. That was not fair. "Lord Elrond, I thought you would not read someone's mind unless they gave permission?" she asked stunned.

"I usually don't, but your mind was screaming so loud it was giving me a headache I had to shut you up somehow," he said bluntly. He gave her a stern look, but Cassie could see some amusement behind them. Elrond finally broke out into a fatherly smile. 'Oh the audacity' she thought.

They made their way into the dining hall. All in the room turned and watched as Elladan walked into the room with the girl thrown onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All were stunned but broke out into fits of laughter. Elrohir, who thought it side busting, laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and rolled all over the floor laughing. Tears ran down his face and he grabbed his sides from the pain of the laughter. Cassie was put down to the floor and she stared at Elrohir in total shock. Her blood began to boil. She looked up and Elrond just sat in his chair acting as though nothing was wrong while Arwen looked at her brothers with eyes of pure disappointment. Cassie looked at them as well. "Will you stop rolling around like a dog rolling in mud, Elrohir. And you Elladan, I will get you back for this humiliation," she said.

"Cassie, leave them be. They are just having a bit of fun, and besides it is nice to have a youngling amongst us once again. It does something to us elves having someone like you around. We all feel more youthful," Elrond said smiling. He stood back up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He pointed to all those at the tables. "You see, Cassie, though all are smiling at the spectacle of you being carried like that, it has put happy smiles on their faces. That is joy and in these dark days that is a rarity." Elrond made his case to her. Cassie relented and decided that he was right.

"You know Lord Elrond you are right. No harm was done and it was kind of funny being carried like that. Reminded me of a moving picture with the ogre and the princess in it. He carried her much the same way." Cassie smiled at the thoughts. She looked up to find Elladan and a now standing Elrohir looking at her smiling. "I forgive you. Besides you guys are just so cute with your long hair, blue eyes and-" she started but was cut off by Elladan's recollection of what his Adar had heard in her mind.

"Cute butts?" he said simply.

Cassie turned a thousand shades of reds. His father apparently told him through mind speak of what she had been thinking. She smiled nervously and found a seat next to Elrond and took it. A servant brought her food and she ate.

Sitting at the table was odd. She had been used to being by herself most of the days since Haldir left. She enjoyed the merry conversations of those she dined with. After breakfast was over she decided that she would retire to her rooms for a nap. She walked to her bed and removed her shoes. She looked on the nightstand and found a letter with a red seal on it. On the front was her nickname that Haldir called her. Lirimear. Cassie's heart skipped a beat. It was from him. Cassie carefully broke the seal and opened it to read it.

_**My dearest Lirimear, March 19**__**th**_

_**I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I know that your heart is breaking by my leaving but know that my heart is aching to be by your side. I have thought of nothing but you. I arrived just this morning in Lorien. We made record time and are here safe and sound. I have the most wonderful news. The Lady has spoken of you to me and wanted me to extend her invitation for you to dwell here in Lorien. This has gladdened my heart. I will write when I can. I am tediously working with Lord Celeborn making plans for the third attack and final battle at Dol Guldor.**_

_**Cassie, my love, do not cry for me. Our separation will be short, this I promise. You will come to me, I know this. We will be together again and I take this knowledge into the upcoming battles with me. I hope that you are safe and in good health. I worry for you. I know that Lord Elrond will not break his promise. He probably has his sons involved.**_

Cassie looked up from the letter and laughed out loud, if only he knew just how much they were involved. She looked down and continued to read the letter.

_**You need to watch out for them, sweetheart, those two can be ruthless. But I know that they will keep you safe for me. This makes my heart ache a little less knowing you are well cared for**__._

_**Rúmil and Orophin are beside themselves missing you. They say all the time that they miss their 'little sister'. You have really touched those two and they also cannot wait to see you. I need to mention that I also feel the same as they do.**_

_**Upon entering the borders here, I stopped at one of my favorite glades. This time of year it is abundant in the most beautiful wildflowers. Two of which are my favorites. I have enclosed one of each flower in this letter as my promise to take you there to see the glade. The white flower is the Elanor flower known to only grow here in Lorien and the other as you can tell is the lavender flower. I hope you like them. Please write and tell me how you are.**_

_**I did not get to say this before I left and I had hoped to tell you in person, but I feel I must say it. I love you, Cassie. You are the very air I breathe, the first rays of light in the morning, the dew in the morning, and the stars that shine at night. To me you are everything. Please my love, stay strong and think of me.**_

_**I love you and my heart will weep until we see each other again.**_

_**Haldir**_

Cassie looked from the letter. Tears streamed down her face. She did not realized just how much she missed him. He loved her and this revelation was a little bit of a shock to her. She knew he felt something but just didn't know how much. She took the two flowers in her fingers and brought them up to her nose. Their scent was divine. The Elanor flower was the most beautiful color of pure white. The Lavender flower was an odd shade for the flower. But this was middle earth. Things were different from her world. She smiled and decided she would write him later.

Cassie gathered her feet up onto the bed and held the letter close to her heart. She laid down and fell fast asleep remembering his words.

While Cassie slept, Arwen decided she would check on her friend. She looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled. She saw the letter in her hands lying across her chest. Arwen looked down at the flowers in Cassie's hand. She decided she would show her how to dry and preserve the blossoms.

Cassie looked cold to Arwen, so she decided that she would cover her up. Her father sent her to check on Cassie. But saw the poor girl was out cold. Arwen turned and left the room.

Later Cassie awoke still holding Haldir's letter. She had so much she wanted to tell him. But some things she didn't know if she should like the incident near the Waterfall the night he left.

She would have to talk to Elrond. She had slept for a long time and from the look of the shadows outside it was close to dinner so she made her way to the wardrobe to pick something out for dinner. She then turned and ran her bath. She would think on what to write to him about.

Dinner was over too soon. Cassie found herself walking toward the library to look for Elrond. She was seeking counsel about the letter and what she should do. She knew he would be wise and help her.

Cassie knocked on the door. From within the room she heard someone call out "Enter." It was Elrond. She slowly opened the door and popped her head into the room. Elrond looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Cassie. What brings you to my study?" he asked putting the book on the table beside him.

"I received a letter from Haldir this morning," she said.

"Ah that is wonderful news, I take he made it safely." Elrond put his hands together and brought his chin to rest on the tips of his two fore fingers. He looked at her like he was trying to read her thoughts. "Cassie, is something troubling you?" he finally said.

"Well yes and no. I mean I am going to write him back but I am unsure of what to say. I don't know whether to tell him of the attack or not. He told me something wonderful, Lord Elrond and I am unsure of what to say in return," she said looking a little distressed.

"He has told you his feelings and told you that the Lady wishes you to come and dwell in Lorien, did he not?" he said looking at her intently.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"Cassie there is not much I do not know. Besides, Haldir wrote me as well and told me," he said simply.

"What should I do and say?" she asked him

"What does your heart tell you Cassie. This is something I cannot give you an answer to. You have to decide on your own," he said leaning forward and patting his hand on her knee.

Cassie chewed on her bottom lip. 'What was she going to say about all this?' she thought. She felt perplexed. She looked up at the Elf lord and smiled. "I think I will retire and write then go to bed. Thank you Lord Elrond for your time," she said sweetly.

Elrond stood and walked her over to the door. He opened it. She stepped out in to the hall with him beside her. "I will escort you to your rooms, mine is just down from yours. Come," he said.

He walked her to her rooms and made sure she was safely inside. He turned and and continued to his.

Cassie stayed up for the better part of the night writing the letter. She told Haldir everything. Especially made some revelations come to light about her feelings. She knew Haldir would be pleased with them.

She was interrupted when Arwen came to her room.

"Cassie, I was just stopping in to say good night. How are you mellon?" she asked sweetly

"I am well. I was just writing a letter to Haldir. Told him everything down to the last detail," she said.

"Speaking of letter, I came in to check on you earlier this afternoon and notice you had one and you were holding some flowers. I brought this for you to help preserve them," Arwen said pulling out a small vile from her robe pocket. She handed it to Cassie. "All you do is pour a small amount of this oil lacquer solution and place the blossoms in it. Let them set over night and then hang them upside down to dry out for a day."

"Oh thank you Arwen. I do want to keep them," Cassie smiled down at the vile in her hand.

"Well I must be getting off to bed now. Good night mellon nín," she said hugging her lightly. She turned and went to the door. "Oh, when you are ready to send the letter just ring the bell and have a messenger send it on."

"Thank you and good night Arwen," Cassie said as she watched Arwen shut the door behind her.

Cassie looked down at the letter and smiled. It was done and she wanted to do one more thing to it. She looked over at the vanity for her perfume which smelled of vanilla with a slight hint of green apples. She gently put some on a handkerchief and then placed it within the letter. She sealed the letter and wrote Haldir's name on the front of it.

She stood up and rang the bell for a servant. The servant came and she asked of him to find the fastest messenger and to have it taken to Lorien. The servant said that it would be done. The messenger would arrive there in one and half days. She smiled and thanked him. The servant left and she turned in for the night..

Now all she had to do was wait on him to reply. She made her way to her bed and fell asleep knowing that soon she would hear from him again.

* * *

Hey guys...rebetaying is slow...this is the last chapter up for rebetaying for a while...sending off the next few chapters to Oli...X now...please be patient ..she is only one lady...and does such great work...Please review.


	16. Chapter 15 Aftermath of Attack in Lorien

Title: **Fated to Love**

Author: Haldirsbaby

Fandom: LOTR-Movie Verse

Type:FCHET, FCGEN

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Rumil, Orophin, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Arwen,Galadriel, Celeborn, OCs

Rating:

Genres: Romance, Action, Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Timeline:AU-Movie Verse. Just before the Battle of Helm's Deep

Setting: Helm's Deep, Rivendell, Lothlorien, Gondor

Warnings: Battle Scene (In beginning), sexual situations, Graphic sex(later chapters)

Spoilers:Haldir doesn't Die!

Summary: A girl is thrown into Middle Earth after a car accident just before the batte of Helm's Deep. She recognizes the what is going to happen and becomes determine to save a particular March warden. Upon being injured herself she is taken with the elves to Rivendell, where she falls in love.

**Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath of Attach in Lorien and a letter arrives**

Early Morning of March 23rd, Morning following the Third Attack.

Haldir looked out upon his beloved city. Cleanup of the previous day's attack was still noticeable. Luckily very little death amongst the elves had occurred but the enemy was completely wiped out. The attack was a failure to the foes. Haldir stood in his talan. He had worked through the night as did all the wardens to clean up the bodies and restore some of the damage incurred.

The lord and lady both were assisting the healers in the healing house for the number of wounded were too many for their liking. Both his brothers were included in the wounded, cut down by blades outside the gates while the three of them fought off the advancing orcs. He let out a deep breath and then ran a hand through his now unbound hair thinking about Orophin and Rúmil. He was worried for them. Both had been badly injured but not enough to kill them. Thank the Valar. He came to get some rest before meeting with Lord Celeborn and the other officials on the next course of action. He turned and sat in his chair by the window and decided to pour himself some wine and think on a brighter subject. Since leaving Cassie his mind strayed more often then he meant to. He could not get her face out of his mind.

He had sent the letter upon his arrival several days before and had not received word from her. The only images he thought on were the sadness in her eyes and then her retreating figure as she ran from him. His heart had broken to see her like that. He worried for her. He loved her maybe even more than he could possibly fathom. No elleth or human female had ever touched his heart the way she had.

On the day of his return the lady and he had taken a long stroll speaking of all the things that had occurred, especially of Cassie. The lady had told him to extend an invitation to Cassie from her and Celeborn to come and dwell in Lorien. This had gladdened his heart beyond all other things. Haldir was told of the importance that Cassie was to Sauron, but was assured that the Dark Lord would never prevail. This calmed Haldir's nerves. He had come back here to his talan and penned the best letter he could. Still he was unsure of her true feelings for him. The Lady had told him of Cassie's great affection for the character of Haldir she had read about and saw in the motion portraits. She explained to him about Cassie's world and that Cassie at times felt at a loss of the new world in which she had come. Haldir decided then to help Cassie to acclimate herself to this world by any means he could.

Haldir recalled how Galadriel had responded when he asked about the image he saw in the mirror before going to Helm's Deep. Galadriel told him that Cassie's true place is here in Middle Earth. That she was meant for him. This Haldir already knew in his heart when he first saw the girl on the stairs that night of the battle. It also explained why he became so attached to her so quickly. The Lady had also explained that if the Valar had not sent her, that his fate would have occurred and he would now be standing in the Halls of Mandos. The lady also said that indeed Cassie had been tied to the fate of the battle in many ways, but as always she was vague on what those ties were.

Haldir was taken from his reverie when a knock sounded on the door. Haldir in a panic thinking that it was something to do with his brothers so he ran to the door and opened it quickly. The young warden on the other side looked tired and had smudges of black blood on his face and clothes. His tunic was torn at the sleeve and Haldir saw it was bandaged.

"Yes, warden what is it?" he said calmly. "Is it my brothers?"

The warden looked at him. "No March warden, they are fine. I saw them only an hour ago. The Lord and Lady are with them. I have a message for you. It just came to the gates by a messenger from the border. A Rivendell courier brought it very early this morning," he said holding out the letter.

Haldir looked at the warden and smiled. "How is your arm warden?" he said.

"It is only a scratch, I will be good as new in a couple of days," he said in reply.

"That is good news, we will need you in the days to come I am sure. Go and get some rest. Take care of yourself." Haldir said looking down at the letter.

"Thank you March Warden," The warden said as he turned and flew down the stairs.

Haldir held the letter in his hand. On the front was the delicate handwriting of a female. He put the letter to his nose and breathed in perfume. Vanilla with a hint of green apples. It was from Cassie. He took the letter and sat down at the window to read it. He had butterflies, a feeling he was not used to. He broke the seal and opened it. Inside was a handkerchief that she had with the perfume on it. He brought it to his nose and inhaled it sweet aroma.

_**My Dearest Haldir, March 20**__**th**___

_**By the time this letter reaches you, the third attack will have already occurred. I hope you are well. I received the letter and the flowers. They are beautiful and I cannot wait until I can see the same flowers in their natural environment. I bet they are beautiful.**_

_**There is so much I want to say to you, so much needed to be brought out. I am glad the lady has invited me to live there. I have always wanted to see a place of such beauty. This is something I am eager to do. So much has happened since you left me, some good and some not so pleasant. But like in my world, the worst of the things should be revealed to get the ugliness out in the open so that the good things will make you feel better.**_

_**The night you left, I had strayed into a part of the forest by myself. I was overwhelmed by grief and pain that I had not meant to stray so far. Without Elrond's knowledge, I got lost. I was at the Waterfall of Light and was attacked by a second melder. This one had slipped through the borders undetected. The attack rendered me unconscious. I will tell you when I see you all the details, but be assured that within minutes Elrond, his sons and Lord Glorfindel found me before any permanent damage was done. I will tell you the melder was able to steal what he came for, but upon his demise it was released back to me. I spent the night in my room with Arwen by my side. **_

_**A lighter note to this, my elven blood has completely come upon me. If it had not, Elrond said I would have never been the same. He has placed guards on the outside of my chamber doors and all throughout the palace also around the perimeter of the grounds. This place is like Fort Knox, which in my world is a very fortified military base. Well anyway on with more of what I have to say.**_

Haldir braced himself for what she had to say next. The thought of another attack on her unnerved him but found no fault with anyone. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He looked down at the letter and continued to read.

_**First off I want to know how Orophin and Rúmil are. Remember the night before you left how I had been sleeping fitfully. I had a dream of what was to come. In that dream, your brothers were fighting not far from you. You three were in the woods near a clearing of some kind. Orophin and Rúmil had been struck down by enemy blades. You were horrified to find them there badly wounded. I did not tell you because at the time I did not want to relive it. Please forgive me for not telling you. If the vision has come to pass, I fear that you will be angry because you could have tried to prevent it and would have been hurt or worse. The Lady will need you and that is one of the reasons for not telling you. I am sorry.**_

_**The last several days I have found myself feeling no need to eat. You were right about Elrond incorporating the help of his sons in my care and protection. Just this morning I found myself being hoisted onto Elladan's shoulder and carried to the dining hall kicking and screaming. Elrond was involved in that. He teased me as he walked behind Elladan and laughing at the fact I was fighting. He read my mind on something that I did not think he should know. You will find this humorous. The whole time of being carried I had to look at 'the butt' of the situation. The thoughts that were in my mind, Elrond decided to bring out in light of the situation. My thought was this, Wow elves have nice butts. I laughed but felt extremely exposed. Everyone that heard this laughed at me. I do not care because my heart only belongs to only one: YOU. So you have no worries of me looking at others in that way, this I promise. I would be glad to come and be with you in Lorien.**_

Haldir stopped reading what she had said. Her heart belonged to him. It concerned him that she had not been eating but was glad that Elrond was seeing to her health. He smiled and chuckled at what Elladan had done to her that morning. Sounds so typical of the twins. He looked down and read on wanting to know more.

_**My sleep is haunted by the things I wanted to say but could not. My feelings for you I found runs deeper than I thought. Arwen has been spending much time comforting me and me her. I finally decided this evening to reveal to you exactly how I feel.**_

_**You are my very breath, my every thought, my heart sings at the memory of your face. I am nothing without you, Haldir of Lorien. I cannot wait to see you again and your fair Lorien. I want you to take with you, into the coming battle the knowledge that my thoughts, prayers to the Valar and my love are with you always. I LOVE YOU.**_

_**Truly and forever yours,**_

_**Cassie**_

_**P.S. Please give my love to Rúmil and Orophin**_

Haldir looked up from the letter feeling at peace of finally knowing how she felt. He closed his eyes and brought the handkerchief to his nose and took in the scent then caressed it to his cheek. He wanted to hold her and to show her how he felt and one day, he would be able to. The wait he knew would be torturous. He folded the letter and placed it in his tunic close to his heart and the handkerchief in the sleeve. He wanted her as close to him as possible. He would write her a letter later that evening.

Haldir arrived at Celeborn's study an hour later. Galadriel was there as were several other commanders. He entered and the meeting was about to start. Taking a seat, he listened as Galadriel stood and began to speak.

"The mirror has shone me many things. In five days time we will lead a force to the ancient stronghold of Dol Guldor. Messengers have been sent to King Thranduil with this information. They will arrive there and then return with an attack plan to take the fortress back. However, we shall begin to round up the forces and leave five days hence. Celeborn himself will lead this attack with Haldir as his second in command. Capturing the fortress will not be an easy task. The final blow to Sauron is taking place as we speak in Mordor. Lord Aragorn is now leading an army of men to attack the Black gate with Mithrandir and Frodo is now on the doorstep of Mount Doom. The mission given to this Hobbit is nearly in completion. Sauron will fall. The forces at Dol Guldor will weaken and this will give us an advantage. The battle of Dol Guldor will be victorious. The Valar has given me the power to destroy them. Once the battle is one, division of the land will occur and the land will be renamed."

All in the room sat there listening to what she had to say. Celeborn asked the commanders to gather around the map table for instruction on how they would take the land. Haldir saw the instruction and knew they would be successful.

The meeting concluded a short time later. All the commanders had their instructions and immediately they went into action on preparing their regiments. Lady Galadriel stopped Haldir as he went to leave the room.

"Haldir, may I talk with you before you leave?" she asked.

"Yes, My lady. I was just going to see my brothers," he said in reply.

"I will not keep you long. I sensed you have had news from Cassie. How is she?" she asked.

"I received a letter from her a short while ago. She seems well but has had some things happen to her." Haldir felt a little apprehensive.

"I know she has. I am glad to hear she is alright. She is worried for Orophin and Rúmil is she not?" she asked.

"Yes, she told me she had seen them hurt in a vision and was afraid to tell me. I am not angry but I wished she had told me," he said honestly.

"She gave you a reason and for that she is right. I will need you for the next wave to destroy evil. Deep down I know she knew that your brothers are alright. I know that the second melder had come. I was the one that told Elrond where to find her that night," she admitted.

"You knew?" Haldir said a little shocked. He knew the lady was connected to happenings of Middle Earth and had at times spoken to Elrond. He was relieved to have learned the lady was also protecting her.

"Yes, Haldir, there is not much that happens that I do not see. I felt the melder and not to mention I had felt the first one as well. How do you think Elrond was able to get there in time in the first attack on her?" she said

"I see now. Thank you My lady. This means much to me," he said.

"Haldir, did Cassie give you an answer on our invitation to her?" she asked. Haldir knew she knew that answer but wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes, amongst other things. She has accepted and expressed she cannot wait to get here. Also she has admitted her feelings to me. She says she loves me." Haldir said smiling happily.

Galadriel smiled warmly and reached out take his hand in hers. "This I knew. I am happy for you. Now I have something to tell you that will please you. On the day that you leave for Dol Guldor, a party from Rivendell will arrive here. They are all traveling here to meet with me and Celeborn. Elrond has finally consented to allow Arwen to wed Aragorn. The wedding party will come here with Cassie along side of them. She is to be in the wedding party. Does this please you?" she asked looking at him for a response.

"Oh, my lady, it does indeed. I cannot wait." Haldir was excited.

"I knew it would. But their journey will be longer than the usual three days. The party consists of all the court. So they will be stopping regularly to rest. It will take them five to six days to travel. The weather on the High Pass is still treacherous as you know. By the time the final battle takes place they will be on their way and you along with the army will have returned," she said.

"I understand. I take it that I will be sent to the border straight after the battle to guide them in?" Haldir said.

The lady just nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will let you go and see your brothers. But when you write her say nothing of you knowing of her coming. It was meant as a surprise," she said smiling.

Haldir chuckled. He got it the lady was telling him to help ease him. He bowed to the lady and turned to leave the study.

Haldir reached the healing halls to find it a hustle and bustle of activity. You could hear the cries of patients being worked on who were in pain. The wives and some of the husbands, were tending to their spouses and others tending to the wounded soldiers. Healers were going from room to room tending the patients.

Haldir found a young elleth and asked where his brothers had been placed. The elleth led him to a single room where they both were. She left him to go in by himself. Haldir walked in and found that a healer was working on changing the bandages. Both his brothers were still unconscious. The healer looked up as he entered the room.

"March Warden, I am glad to see you not amongst the injured," he said bluntly.

"Aye. Tell me, how are they?" he asked looking at the elf.

"I am sorry to say, but both are still knocked unconscious. A fever has come upon them. We are starting treatment in case they have been poisoned. Rúmil has a severed artery in his leg and has lost a lot of blood. We have repaired the vessel but the blood loss is great. The lady has brought some herbs that will help aid in the restoration of the blood," he said sounding like there was hope.

"What of Orophin?" Haldir said looking from Rúmil to Orophin.

"Orophin has a broken arm and leg. The slice across his chest was not as deep as we thought. But is healing slowly. The fever started on them both early this morning. These two are the worst off then the other wounded. But their life forces are strong. The Lady and I both feel that they will survive. It will take a long time for them to both heal. Fear not March warden, we will look after them well and with intensive care, they will be good as new before you know it." The healer said coming past Haldir. He patted his arm in assurance. He moved from Rúmil to Orophin and changed the bandages.

Haldir sat down on the chair in between them and looked upon them both. His brothers were two of the most important people in his life. He had raised them from the time they were small elflings, being almost a millennia older then Rúmil and five hundred years older then Orophin, when their parents were killed all those years ago, he had taken on task of raising them. In essence he was like a father to them. However, he had not been alone in their raising. The Lord and Lady were a lot like being parents. They had helped in their raising as Haldir did not know what he would do without them. Haldir closed his eyes and said a prayer to the Valar for their survival and for their recovery. He watched them for the longest time. When it was time to bathe them he assisted the healers in the task gladly. It was the least he could do.

A few hours later, nearing dark, he decided to go back to his talan and clean up for the night.

After a bath and light meal, he settled down at his desk and wrote to Cassie. He thought on her words and how they made him feel and expressed those feelings to her. He smiled as he wrote the letter.

When he was done, he called for a messenger to be sent immediately. He knew the letter would reach her within a couple of days before he left for battle. And would not hear from her until after that.

He lay down for the night and thought on her and his brothers. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Finally pushing those thoughts from his mind, he fell fast asleep.

N/A: Wow this chapter is long. Sorry but I had to. How do you like it so far? Like I had stated before, I am trying to keep up with the major events of the book. What I s funny, I have never read them but am making a point to do so. I had copied the chronology of the events from the TuckBourough site to help aid me. However it stated that Arwen arrives in Lorien in May I am make that happen sooner. So TOLK Fans, that are sticklers for details, This is MY story and I don't care what you think. If you like the story I am glad. If not don't read.


	17. Chapter 16 Letter from Lorien

Title: **Fated to Love**

Author: Haldirsbaby

Fandom: LOTR-Movie Verse

Type:FCHET, FCGEN

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Rumil, Orophin, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Arwen,Galadriel, Celeborn, OCs

Rating:

Genres: Romance, Action, Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Timeline:AU-Movie Verse. Just before the Battle of Helm's Deep

Setting: Helm's Deep, Rivendell, Lothlorien, Gondor

Warnings: Battle Scene (In beginning), sexual situations, Graphic sex(later chapters)

Spoilers:Haldir doesn't Die!

Summary: A girl is thrown into Middle Earth after a car accident just before the batte of Helm's Deep. She recognizes the what is going to happen and becomes determine to save a particular March warden. Upon being injured herself she is taken with the elves to Rivendell, where she falls in love.

**Chapter 16: Letter from Lorien and Preparations To leave**

March 26th , Two days before Battle of Dol Guldor

Cassie had been sitting under the Great large oak tree talking to Bilbo Baggins. Over the past weeks she had become quite good friends with him. He had told her all the stories of the Shire and also of Frodo. She had even listened to him as he read from his book. He was a kindly old hobbit with a flair for reading his own work. Arwen had joined them often while he read. Cassie enjoyed his company immensely. Today was also a truly busy day.

Cassie had left Bilbo and was walking back to the Last Homely house when Arwen came up running to her.

"Cassie, we are late, the dress fitting! Come on!" Arwen said grabbing her friend's hand. Arwen had asked her a week prior to be her maid of honor at her wedding. Cassie had accepted with no questions about it. The dresses were being made. Today was the final fitting before their departure to Lorien. The servants had began packing all their belongings so they could be ready, because two days from now they would leave. Arwen said that it would take a little longer then three days to get there due to the High Pass still had bad weather. Cassie did not care as she could not wait to see Haldir and his brothers. It had been days, since the letter had been sent and still there was no word or answer. She hoped that Haldir and his brothers were okay.

"Okay, mellon. I am coming!" she said as she was drug into the direction of Arwen's rooms.

"The dress maker is already waiting. Father received word from Elladan and Elrohir; they made it to Gondor safely. The battle of the Black Gate was successful and the ring has been destroyed. So they are safe as is Aragorn. This I am thankful for. Soon we will leave for Lorien and meet up with my grandparents. All things had been readied and are waiting for our departure in two days. I bet you cannot wait to see Haldir!" she stated. She looked like a little girl with the excitement behind her eyes.

"Yes, I am quite excited. I bet you are more so considering you get to see and marry Aragorn. I cannot wait to see him, Legolas, and Gimli again. I miss them," Cassie said happily.

They reached the rooms and the seamstresses, where they were ready to make the final alterations. Arwen was going to be beautiful in her gown. It was a light green that reminded, Cassie of a green apple. It was trimmed in gold and silver. The material Arwen had chosen for Cassie was the color of pale lavender trimmed in silver ribbons. The headpieces Elrond had made were beautiful. Elrond insisted on having one made for Cassie as well. Arwen told her that it was a gift that Elrond saw her like a daughter. Cassie cried when she found out about it. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for her. It matched her gown perfectly. Arwen kept telling her that Haldir was going to love her in that gown. But Cassie just blushed at the compliment.

After the seamstresses left to finish the alterations. Arwen and Cassie stayed in Arwen's rooms and read books and sewed. A messenger came to the room to give a letter to Cassie.

Cassie took the letter and her heart skipped several beats. It was from Haldir. Arwen was just as excited as her to see. Cassie sat there and read the letter.

_**My dearest love, Cassie.**_

_**My heart sung with joy when I read your letter. I was saddened to hear that you had not been eating and that you were attacked again. I am glad that Elrond and the others had been there to save you. The news of hearing your blood had finished its transformation was also a load off my mind. Thank the Valar that it had done so, or my beautiful, wonderful, Cassie would not be the same. Your endearing words touched me to my very soul. My heart is also yours and belongs to no one else but you. **_

_**I found the fact that Elladan and Elrond forcing you to the dining hall quite humorous. I knew that would happen. I have heard the Elladan and Elrohir went to Gondor to assist Aragorn. I hope they are well, for I have not heard. **_

_**As for Orophin and Rúmil. They have been injured, but I have been assured that they will recover. Orophin has suffered a broken leg and arm, not to mention a nasty gash on his chest. Rúmil on the other hand has a nasty cut on the leg and has lost a lot of blood. Both of them are now with a fever, but are being treated as if they have been poison; just as a precaution. The healers and the Lady are confident they will be up and about in no time. I will tell them your well wishes and love, once they wake up from their healing sleep. The attack has left Lorien scarred some, but is coming back together fast. By the time I see you again it will be completely restored. **_

Cassie stopped reading and her hand shot her hand to her mouth and began to cry. Her vision had come to pass. Arwen who had been sitting beside her placed her arm around Cassie's shoulder. Cassie began to cry harder.

"Mellon what is it?" she asked quietly.

"Orophin and Rúmil have been badly injured just like I dreamed. Haldir said that they should recover," Cassie said quickly.

"Oh no! Well we shall hope. Now finish the letter," she said simply.

Cassie looked down and began to read more.

_**The lady has revealed some things to me about you. I am happy to hear that I will see you soon. I MISS you terribly, Lirimaer. In the days to come I hope you will stay safe and come to me unscathed. Do stay close to Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. I shall wish to see you well and safe. By the time this letter reaches you, I will be preparing to leave for Dol Guldor. I am assured that this battle will be won quickly. I will take the trinket you gave me into battle so it will help me to focus on what is important. It will keep me alive to see you. **_

_**I have to go now for it is late and tomorrow I have to prepare my regiment for departure.**_

_**I Love you. If you do not hear from me, do not worry. I shall see you soon.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Haldir**_

Cassie looked up from the letter. She cried silent tears. Arwen sat there rubbing her back. Cassie remembered the dream. In the latter part, she recalled that Haldir would be wounded. This saddened her.

"Cassie, what is it?" Arwen asked.

"He said he loves me Arwen. He loves me!" she said unbelieving, "But I am frightened for him. In my dream I saw Haldir wounded in the arm badly. I know that soon after Celeborn and Thranduil will negotiate the lands. I think by the time we get there your grandfather will not have made it back yet. Upon the readings in my time, that will take place around April 6," she said looking at her.

"I figured as much. We are to take our time getting there. The High Pass as I have told you can be treacherous this time of year. We may make it back before or after he returns. It depends on the weather. Did you tell Haldir of his injuries or of his brother's?" she asked.

"No I did not. I felt that if I did, Haldir would have tried to prevent it and got hurt or worse. Your grandmother needs him. So I said nothing. I feel sorry for it," she said. "I feel like I need to go there and help with Orophin and Rúmil."

Arwen sat there a moment and thought. "Shall we go and speak to father?" Arwen said.

"What will that do?" Cassie asked.

"Well they said it was possible that Rúmil and Orophin may have been poisoned. What if they had been poisoned with the same way as you were?" she said raising a brow. Arwen was a genius.

"Are you thinking that maybe Elrond will allow me to travel there with a guide to take medicine to them?" Cassie asked. Arwen nodded.

Meanwhile in Lorien.........

The Healers stood over the beds that Orophin and Rúmil occupied. The Lord and Lady had been called to the healing houses to make a decision. Both brothers had begun to exhibit the same symptoms as Cassie had. The Lady recognized it and knew that if Haldir knew he would refuse to leave them. Celeborn agreed on not telling it to him. Galadriel told the healers she knew where she could get the medicine to cure them.

"The medicine helped the young lady that was afflicted by the same poison. It is the only way to save them. I will contact Elrond and tell him I need it here as soon as he could get it here. I think that this could be the best course of action." She looked at the Healers. "I will place them under an ancient deep sleeping spell. I believe Elrond used it on the girl to get her stabilized until the medicine got to them."

She walked over to them and sat in the chair in between them. Placing her hands on each of their foreheads she closed her eyes and began to chant the ancient words. It was in the language only few knew how to speak. Once she was done she turned to healers. "Make sure they are kept comfortable and if they wake send for me as soon as you can. I will go to my mirror and contact Elrond. If Haldir arrives say nothing to him. Let him in but explain they are just sleeping. Understood?" The healers nodded and turned to change bandages.

She walked from the room as quickly as she could with Celeborn behind her. At the mirror, Galadriel made the connection over the distances to reach Elrond. She spoke to him telling him of the situation and told him that she needed what medicine he had. Elrond agreed and said he would send some to her also he told her that the weather over the high pass was stable and he could have someone there within two days if needed. The Lady told him that she had stabilized the brothers and they would last three if needed. She broke the connection and told Celeborn what had been said.

Celeborn said that was good and asked the particular. All they had to do now was wait.

Back in Rivendell.........

Arwen and Cassie entered Elrond's study. Elrond was speaking with a member of his guards telling him to ready the fasted horses. Cassie looked at him in horror as did Arwen.

"Adar, what is it?" she asked.

"I just received some bad news from your grandmother. It seems that Orophin and Rúmil have in fact been poisoned," he said looking at Cassie.

Cassie's hand shot to her mouth and she began to tear up. She was overcome with grief. She should have told Haldir about it and this would not have happened.

Elrond looked at her. "Cassie I know what you are thinking and this is not your fault. The brothers have been poisoned with the same poison as you were and I am sending the medicine to help them. I know why you have come here. I am glad I did not have to send for you. There is no time to waste. I am sending you with the guard you just saw. I know you want to help. You can help educate the healers on the effects since you experienced them first hand. This journey is not going to be an easy one. You will have to ride hard and fast. When we leave in a few days Arwen will bring your things with her. Go and prepare enough clothing for the journey. The lady is expecting you so anything else you need will be provided. If anything happens, I will speak to you. I know you are open to it because the lady has done it before. Now go!" he said looking at her.

Cassie ran from the study to her chambers, she changed and packed what she could. Most likely she would not see Haldir when she got there. This she was glad for because if Haldir knew she was there he would not want to leave. She gathered her pack and made her way to the stables where Elrond and Arwen were waiting.

She went to her horse and the guard helped her to mount. Elrond held her hand in his and handing the medium pouch into her other hand. "Now Cassie, I am also sending one of my most trusted healers with you all in case. He knows how to mix the potion and how to distribute it. He will instruct the other healers in its properties just as the Lady will. Now it is important you follow the orders of my captain, Callain. You will be well guarded. That is why there is a small regiment going with you. It is possible that you may be attacked. I have not seen one, but it is just as a precaution. Here is a sword put onto your saddle. Use it if needed. Now you must ride. Go all of you, quickly!" he said stepping back from the horses.

The others had mounted and were ready to leave. Cassie looked at Arwen and Lord Elrond. "I shall miss you all. I will not fail in this task, this I promise. I shall see you all in a week," she said turning her horse. The party took off as fast as they could.

(Evening of March 26th and Day of 27th midway to Lorien)

They rode hard and fast through the night. Callain wanted to get them over the pass before the night was through, the weather was not a problem and they found them selves starting down the other side of mountainside in the middle of the night. They stopped only for a few hours to rest the horses and to get some sleep and food. Callain said that they would be in Lorien on the morning of the 29th if they kept up this pace. This was fine by her. At least Haldir would not be there. She was worried that if he was he would not do what he was bid to do.

They rode all the next day stopping only twice. Once to eat and rest the horses, the second for the night. It was in the night that lord Elrond contacted her.

"_Cassie, I see where you are in the journey. How are you holding up, little one?" he asked._

"I am well my Lord. Any news of Orophin and Rúmil?" she asked.

"_Yes, they are still stable but are fitful. The lady has them under the same deep sleeping spell I used. She had to put them under a second time. They will only allowed to be put under this spell one more time. If they do it more than that, they will sleep forever. You will have to hurry. I know you were supposed to arrive on the morning of the 29__th__ but you are needed sooner. The army will leave at first light from Lorien with Celeborn. You will be met by the wardens on the Northwestern border around noon tomorrow. Then it is another five hour journey to the city. The lady knows you are coming," Elrond said._

"Do you think that we should leave out again now to get there sooner?" she asked. The guards and the healer sat there staring at her. She looked at them.

"_Instruct Callain that you all rest for another hour and then leave. He knows you will be spoken to so he will listen. Stay safe and be careful," he said quickly._

He left her mind and she looked at the captain. "Captain, Elrond just spoke to me and said that we are to rest one more hour and then make haste to Lorien. He also said we will be met by the wardens who will take us straight to the city. We will arrive in Lorien around the sixth hour in the evening," she said looking at the elf. He nodded and immediately told the other guards to start to break camp.

He turned to her and spoke. "Maybe this would be a good thing. The weather looks as if it will turn bad." He looked up. The moonlit sky revealed storm clouds moving in. She gathered her pack and was helped up onto her horse.

After the party was mounted they took off. The weather started to get bad. Snow was mixed in with rain. Cassie hugged her cloak tighter to her. The morning of the 28th was dreary and colder then she had ever known. Being out on the plain made the air and winds blow fiercer.

Midday came upon them quicker then they had thought. It was about the tenth hour of the morning. They were two hours earlier. Upon the borders of Lorien, they all sighed with relief. Soon their journey would end.

Entering the woods, the air grew warmer. Cassie had heard that the Golden Woods were kept warm and without the fierce weather by the ring Nenya, that Galadriel wore. This, Cassie was glad for. She was frozen to the bone. They were soon met by the wardens on the border. Callain said that he and the party of guards would not be going to the city. That she and the healer would be going with the wardens. Meeting the wardens was quite an experience, upon finding out her identity they began to treat her as if she was royalty. They had all heard of her, The Savior of Their March Warden. Cassie was not used to all the attention.

After saying goodbye, she wished Callain a safe journey. Cassie and the healer were led off in the direction of the city. Cassie reveled in the beauty that was Lorien. The trees were massive, the leaves were golden and the bark was almost silver. Flowers grew everywhere, some of which were absolutely strange but beautiful. The glades all around were unique.

About four in the afternoon they had reached the gates to the city. The trees were old and so tall, they looked as if they were apart of the sky. Talans lined the branches which were connected by bridges and stairs. Cassie reveled in the beauty of the city. The leaves were so dense that light barely came through the canopy. The ground was covered in a blanket of moss that looked so plush and comfortable. Being tired, Cassie wished she could just lie down and sleep there.

Thinking it strange that the guides had not taken them to the lady like in the books, she spoke to the warden. "Warden, I thought it customary for you to take me to the Lady. Why have we not? I saw the largest of the talans, the palace," she said questioning.

"The lady left word to escort you directly to the healing halls. She will be waiting there," he said simply. They stopped the horses in front of a ground floor building that looked very similar to the ones in Rivendell but with a style she guessed was only of Lorien. The building was made from the wood of the mallorn trees with them shining like silver. The design was very unique and reminded her of the images of Lorien from the movies. She dismounted, followed the healer and the warden deep within the halls. It looked a little like a hospital of modern times but was definitely different. The walls were more open though and the floor was covered in carpets. It was all very clean but smelt of flowers and herbs. She hugged the healing bag Elrond gave to her close. They came to the room at the end of the long hallway and the warden opened it wide.

Stepping through the door the healer rushed in to immediately check the patients inside. The Lady was standing in the room looking on as the other healers greeted the one from Rivendell. The Lady turned to her and walked to her side. She smiled.

"Lady Cassie. It is a pleasure to finally get to see you in person. How was your journey?" she asked. She took Cassie's hand in greeting. The light surrounding the lady was bright and warm. Cassie felt like she was home. Galadriel was as beautiful in her vision but more so in person. Cassie bowed to her.

"It was fine until early this morning. The weather turned bad on us. Here are the plants that you requested." Cassie handed the bag to her. Galadriel called to one of the healers to come get the bag. One came and motioned for the one that came with her to help him prepare the potion. The healers were many in the room. Cassie had not seen Orophin and Rúmil, yet they were in the way. Galadriel took Cassie's hand and wrapped it around her arm to escort her over to the bed. What Cassie saw made her gasp in horror.

There was Orophin and Rúmil lying on cots near each other. Both pale blue in color and looking rather dead like. Cassie began to cry. Each one you could see the infection was a nasty purple in color. It was spread worse then hers had been. She walked over to the bed and knelt in between them. Looking from one to the other, she sobbed as guilt gripped her. She felt bad knowing that she saw them wounded and had said nothing. She felt the Lady kneel beside her to comfort her. Cassie spoke through her tears, "Ru, Phin I am so sorry that I said nothing. This could have been prevented. I am so sorry." She reached out and held each of their hands. They were burning to the touch. She was shocked as to how hot they were.

"Cassie this is no fault of your own. The enemy's one thought is to destroy everything and everyone in their path. Rúmil and Orophin fought gallantly to protect their home. This is a risk they had accepted when they became wardens. You are here now with the medicine they need. Dry your tears now. They will live," she said trying to comfort Cassie.

Cassie dried her tears and held her head high. "I will help care for them. This I owe them. They are like brothers to me and I love them," she said confidently, she looked at the lady. "Haldir, does he know how bad they are?"

"No, this I have kept a secret. Haldir would not been able to function in the task that was given to him. By the time he comes back they will be better," the lady said.

"Good. I just hope he does not hate me for this," Cassie said.

"Enough of that, now child. This is no fault but Sauron's. Haldir will not hate you. His heart is full of love for you. To him you have no faults. Now the healers need to know of the effects so they know what to expect. After you have informed them, the guard outside will escort you to your home." The lady stood up and helped Cassie to her feet.

The lady left and Cassie began to tell the healers of all the effects of the medicine. The healers listened to her words and took mental notes. One said that it was a pleasure to meet the lady who saved the march warden. She only smiled at him and then walked over to Rúmil and hugged him. "Rúmil, come back to the light, my brother. I miss you. The medicine is horrible but will save you. Haldir needs you and so do I." She bent and kissed his forehead. Then went to Orophin and did the same. She walked to the door and looked back as the healers started to give them the potion. She walked out the door to the guard. She needed get her away from them. She did not want to hear them screaming. The guard led her through the city and up some stairs to a talan.

Outside the door, she looked around and noticed that this talan was on the same tree as the palace. Near it was two other talans. She looked at he guard questioningly. The Warden opened the door and allowed her to enter first. He stepped in after her. The talan was exquisite. It was decorated with weapons hanging on the walls, some appearing to be older then others. Books lined the other wall. The rugs in the talan were done in rich deep colors. The furniture was stained with white wash. Off to the side was an area that looked like a small kitchen and a table near a set of double doors going out onto a balcony. Near the talan door was a small hallway that at the end was a room that looked like a bathroom and on the sides of it looked like two doors. Those must be the bedrooms. She looked around and then back to the warden.

"Whose talan is this?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"It is the home of Haldir, March Warden of Lorien. It was the Lady's request you stay here. Considering that once the March Warden returns he will want his Savior and love near him." The warden smiled telling her this. "A maid has been employed to help you with the cooking and cleaning. Also, the lady has had clothing made and sent here for you. If you need anything, your maid, Janiel will make sure you get it."

Cassie was stunned. Haldir had spoken to the lady she was sure and insisted on having her here. She watched as the warden left and closed the door behind him. She walked around looking at everything. She made it to the bathing room. It was quite advanced considering she was in an age where plumbing was something not heard of . There was a toilet that actually flushed; a small basin that had running water and a sunken tub that had water in it with a faucet of sorts. A mirror hung over the basin. The walls were thin and made of an unusual material that allowed light in but no one could see out. Cassie was amazed. She went to the one door outside the bathroom door.

It must have been a guest room. It was done up in a flower theme. The coverlet was made of silk but when Cassie lifted it slightly she found that underneath was lined with a wool lining. The window into the room was actually a door that lead out onto the balcony. There was a wardrobe and a vanity. She turned from the room and went across the hall to the other door. She opened and gasped.

Inside she found his room. There were weapons lining the wall and a door that led out onto the balcony. Apparently, the balcony wrapped around the three sides of the talan. She stepped into the room further and saw a huge four poster bed with a dark red coverlet. There was a mirror hanging over the dresser and a wardrobe in the corner. The room screamed male. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. Inside were five sets of his wardens uniform, two pairs of boots, several finely made, what Cassie thought, were court attire, all made in dark colors. But one was white with silver accents. Cassie wondered what he would look like in it. She found his wardens cloak and grabbed it out. She put it up to her nose and breathed in his scent. Walking over to his bed she took off her shoes and laid down holding the cloak around her. She felt tired and found that sleep soon took her.


	18. Chapter 17 Healings In Lorien

-1Chapter Seventeen: Healings in Lorien

(Late night of the 28th and early morning 29th )

Hours later, Cassie was awakened by a timid hand shaking her shoulder. Her eyes shot open. Sleeping so peacefully, she had forgotten that she was in Haldir's talan with his gray warden's cloak wrapped around her. Looking up, she found a beautiful young elleth looking down at her smiling. Cassie guessed that this was the maid her guide had told her about. 'What is her name again?' she thought. The elleth continued to smile sweetly.

"You must be Lady Cassie. I am the maid, Janiel. I came bringing your meal and to draw your bath. I walked in and found the March Warden's bedchamber door standing open. I hope I did not frighten you when I woke you?" she said sweetly.

"No not at all. Any idea how long I slept?" Cassie asked. She laid Haldir's cloak on the bed beside her and stood up.

"At least a couple of hours I assume. It is after dark. Now your supper is getting cold. Come and while you eat I shall run your bath," the maid said stepping back away from the side of the bed.

Cassie swung her feet over the side of the bed and ran her hands over her face to wipe away the sleep from her eyes. She was amazed at how much she was tired. "Janiel," she started, "Has there been any word on Rúmil and Orophin?"

Janiel's eyes lowered as the sadness shown on her face. "No and I am worried for Rúmil. The healers have given him the first dose and still there is no change as of yet. But that is what I as told an hour ago." Cassie recognized the girl's response and realized that the young elleth had feelings for Rúmil.

"Rúmil is your love?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," she said sadly as she turned a little red. "My heart belongs to him but I have not spoken to him on it."

Cassie smiled as she stood up. "Well he would be lucky to have you. All you need to do is just tell him. I am sure with a little effort, we can get him to notice you. You are beautiful and sweet. You and he have that in common." Cassie said confidently.

The young elleth looked at Cassie and smiled. "My lady, you really think so?" she asked.

"Of course, but it will take a little time and planning. I need to get ready and go to the healing houses. Maybe you can help me care for him and Orophin?" Cassie asked smiling. The girl nodded and then left the room to ready the bath.

Cassie sat at the table and looked at the food in front of her. It smelt good and consisted of a hearty stew of venison, cheese, bread, and fruit. The food in Rivendell was good but this was more phenomenal. Cassie ate until she was full and got up to go to the bathing room.

Walking into the bathing room, Cassie's senses were assaulted by the sweet aroma. She recognized it; it was the smell of vanilla and green apples. Janiel must have found it and used it. She walked in and started to undress. Janiel walked in behind her.

"Lady Cassie, I found your scented oils and soaps and thought I would add them to your bath. It is an unusual fragrance. What is it?" Janiel asked.

"It is vanilla and green apples. Elrond had it made for me after I first arrived. He asked me one day what scents I liked and told him. His soap maker made the oils and soaps for me within a couple days. I also have a bottle of perfume too." Cassie said.

"I thought I recognized the bottles. I know that soap maker for he is my kin. A cousin on my mother's side. Oh by the way, I already laid out your clothes." Janiel said reaching in the cabinets for the drying towels.

"Thank you, Janiel. I will need a little help with my hair. I am not used to it being this long. It got longer since my transformation. Will you help me?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, certainly. I heard the rumors of your illness and transformation. Is it true you are not from this time?" Janiel asked curious.

"Yes it is. I will tell you everything." Cassie said.

As Cassie bathed, she told her story and confirmed everything down to the last detail. She even told of the battle of Helm's Deep, the books and the movies. This amazed the young elleth and left her with more questions for Cassie. Cassie was comfortable talking to the young elleth and in the little time they knew each other. They had become fast friends.

After Janiel finished helping Cassie get bathed and helped her dress, Janiel excused herself for the evening. Cassie made her ay to the healing halls. Walking through the city, Cassie as mesmerized by the beauty of the night. The lamps were lit throughout the city giving it a celestial glow of blue light. This effect made the city almost magical. 'No wonder Haldir loves his home so much' she thought. Each staircase and bridge in the trees were lined with these lights. It was simply breathtaking.

After a short while, she reached her destination. She found that the halls were bustling with healers going from room to room caring for other patients. The Lady, Cassie found, was sitting outside Rúmil and Orophin's room on a bench. She looked up as Cassie approached.

"Hello Cassie, I see you have come to sit with me. Was your accommodations to your liking?" she asked warmly and motioning for her to sit.

Cassie went and sat next to the Lady. "Yes, but was a little shocked to find out I had been placed in Haldir's talan. Does he know about that?" Cassie said.

"He is not aware that you have arrived early, but expressed his wishes for you to be put there upon your arrival with Elrond," she said smiling warmly.

"I see. He is so protective of me. It is kind of humorous that he would do that." Cassie giggled softly to herself. She put on a serious face and looked at Galadriel. "My lady, is there any news on how Haldir and Lord Celeborn are progressing?" Cassie asked. The lady turned to her as the healers passed by and went into the room.

"I know that the last time I peered into my mirror they were ready to cross the Great River of Anduin. They are camping there and then will cross over tomorrow morning. They will arrive for battle the following morning at Dol Guldor. But fear not, Haldir is well as is Celeborn." The lady said patting her arm in assurance.

"My lady, I would like to thank you for inviting me to live here in Lorien. In my world, the way it was described, is nothing like seeing it up close." Cassie said looking at the door to Haldir's brother's room, then finished, "Has there been any word on Orophin and Rúmil?"

"No but soon." Galadriel said calmly.

The two sat there in relative silence, waiting for some word on the two brothers. Soon the door to the room came open and one of the healers came out. Cassie sat up straighter and looked at him wanting to hear the news. The healer had a look of relief on his face. He looked at the lady and addressed her. "My lady, it seems that the medicine is working. The worst of the effects is over. Both of them are being cleaned and re-bandaged, the effect however, was not as severe as what Lady Cassie had experienced. Elrond's healer said that he believed that the effects were less because they are full elf, where as Lady Cassie was transforming to elf kind. They are sleeping now, but have been in and out of consciousness. It has been decided by all of us, that they will make a full recovery." Upon hearing the good news, Cassie breathed a sigh of relief.

"When shall we see them?" Cassie asked the healer.

"Soon, after they are finished being bathed and re-bandaged we will come and get you. If you like one of you can stay with them through the night. They will receive another dose in a few hours. Now I must return to check on other patients," the healer said continuing on his way.

Galadriel and Cassie remained sitting on the bench waiting more. Galadriel spoke to her on many things; some of which were very interesting. She asked Cassie many questions on her home and how things worked in her time. Cassie answered all the questions openly and honestly. The lady seemed quite interested in the ways of the rulers of modern times. She felt sad at times knowing that things of the past seemed to disappear so quickly and become forgotten. Cassie had questions of her own wondering about the history of the elves and how Tolkien knew of Middle Earth. Galadriel had theories that suggested that maybe the Valar wanted Middle Earth not to be forgotten and to help the future generations to move toward the times of goodness. The possibilities were many.

After midnight, the healers came out of the room and announced that they were done and they could go in. Cassie sprang from the bench and almost ran to Orophin and Rúmil. She was greeted to the sight that they were back to their normal color and that they were peaceful in their reverie. Her heart was overjoyed that they were going to be alright. She pulled up a chair between the two cots and sat there taking each of their hands in hers. She cried silent tears of joy.

Galadriel came up behind her and looked at each of them then moved to make sure they were covered well with blankets. She would place a hand on their forehead and say a prayer of sorts in the elvish. Cassie realized that she really needed to learn the language. She knew very little. She looked up at Cassie. "Cassie, you looked tired. I will stay with them while you go and rest. I know you want to stay but I believe they would want you to rest." she said quietly.

"No, My lady, I will stay. I am fine and want to be here in case they wake up," she said simply, looking from one brother to the other.

"Very well, Cassie. But promise should you feel too tired, send for me. I will come and relieve you of the task. I will go and consult my mirror to find out what news from my beloved." Galadriel said coming over to Cassie and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That will be just fine my lady. Good night." Cassie said bidding her a good night.

Cassie watched as the lady left the room then pulled up the chair in between the two cots. She watched them as they slept. She could panic at every twitch the two made. Finally relaxing, Cassie laid her head onto the table as sleep took her.

Sometime through the night, Cassie was awakened by the gentle shaking of her shoulder. She lifted her head and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She had not heard anyone enter the room and wondered who had touched her. She glanced to Rúmil's bed and became startled.

There Rúmil laid on the pile of pillows looking at her. He as weak.

"Rúmil?" she said shocked.

"Lirimaer, my sworn sister, what in Valar's name are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Rivendell?" Rúmil said in a weak and horse tone.

"I came here for you and Orophin. The Lady had contacted Elrond many days ago and told him that you two had been poisoned by the same poison I was. Elrond asked me to bring it so that I could explain the effects of it to the healers. I immediately came here," she said grabbing his hand and lightly kissing it. "I am so glad that the medicine has helped you."

Rúmil gently pulled her to him for a brotherly hug. She embraced him tightly but not enough to reinjure him. She was so happy that he was going to be alright. About that time she heard a moaning sound come from the other cot. She and Rúmil looked over at Orophin. He was waking up. She quickly went to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Orophin, brother?" she spoke. His head went from side to side to clear his sight. His eyes shot open and he looked at her.

Orophin tried to speak but no words would come. His mouth was dried out. Seeing his discomfort she gave him a drink. Then spoke, "Little one, what are you doing here?"

"Elrond was sent word that you two were poisoned with the same poison as me and was asked to send the medicine. I brought it," she said taking his and Rúmil hands in hers. "I am so glad the both of you are alright."

"Where is Haldir? Is he alright?" Orophin asked.

"Yes he is alright but has already left with Lord Celeborn to Dol Guldor. The battle will begin tomorrow." She said.

A knock at the door sounded and Cassie got up to answer the door. On the other side were the Healers with the next dose of the medicine and Janiel standing beside him. Cassie stood to the side and allowed them to enter. The healer stopped at the door and smiled at the two brothers. Janiel's cheeks turned red when she saw Rúmil was awake.

Janiel stood there a moment and hesitated about coming further into the room. Cassie came up behind her and gave her a nudge forward. The elleth went to Rumil's bed side. Rúmil sat there staring as she handed him the cup with the potion. They spoke quietly as Cassie took the cup from the healer and went to Orophin's bedside. Cassie sat down and helped Orophin to sit up and drink. He was struggling to sit up because the cut on his chest was still greatly bothersome. So she allowed him to lie back down soon.

"I know this potion tastes awful but it is necessary." Cassie explained.

"Tastes awful? I think it tastes quite good, like strawberries," Rúmil said. Cassie gave him a look of disbelief.

"You must be joking? It is awful." Cassie said. She looked up at the healer who stood silent. She gave him a curious look.

"My lady, it should taste quite good. We added flavorings." the healer said.

"WHAT! Why did not Elrond do that for me? I had to suffer. Oh my Goodness! This is just not right!" she said. All could tell she was jesting.

"We guess you are not as liked as we are sworn sister," Rúmil said smiling. Janiel sat next to him smiling and stifling a giggle behind her hand. Cassie huffed and then crossed her arms. Rúmil reached out and took Janiel's hand in his. She turned away and blushed. Cassie could see the love budding between them. This made her smile and she just gave up on the protest.

"You know that is okay. I am just grateful that you two are alright," she said finally.

The healer left to get the lady and tell her of their waking.

The healer found the Lady in the glade of her mirror. She was gazing into the waters with a look of knowing on her face. She was watching the events unfolding.

Looking up she smiled at him.

"They have awakened?" she said smiling.

"Yes My lady. Just a short while ago.

"This I am glad to hear. It seems the battle will take place midday tomorrow. Prepare the other healers for three days hence more wounded will arrive from Dol Guldor. It only takes two days to travel from there. Elrond has left Rivendell yesterday. He will arrive in five days." She stepped away from the Mirror and said, "I shall go and visit my foster sons." The healer bowed and then went into the opposite direction.

Cassie and Janiel stayed beside the brothers, laughing and talking. Cassie had found out the details of the attack on Lorien and of the battle that the two were wounded in. She felt saddened of their suffering but was relieved that they survived.

The door to the room came opened and the lady glided in. Rúmil and Orophin put their hands to their chests in respect. Orophin tried to sit up but was stopped when Cassie pushed him back to the bed. The Lady smiled warmly at the both of them.

"My heart was filled with joy when I found that you two had awakened. How are you feeling?" she said taking Cassie's chair as Cassie stood up.

"We are fine my lady. Thank you for coming." Rúmil said smiling at her.

"That is wonderful" she said. She lifted the blanket from Orophin's chest and looked at it. "You wound is healing well. Both of you I expect will be up and about in no time."

Orophin smiled, "Yes My lady and causing trouble as usual."

The room erupted into a fit of laughter. "This is for sure." she said.

Cassie picked up on the lady's feelings. How she did this she was not sure but she did. The lady was troubled. Cassie made a mental note to ask her. The lady stood and went to leave. "I shall not stay for there is work for me to do. I shall come see you both later." She said.

Cassie looked at Rúmil and Orophin. "I think I will rest for the night. Janiel will you stay?" she asked the elleth. Janiel nodded and Rumil's eyes lit up.

Cassie followed the lady from the room.


	19. Chapter 18 Of Battles and Thrown Down

Chapter Eighteen: Of Battles and Throwing Down Walls

March 29th and 30th : Dol Guldor

Haldir POV

Haldir stood amongst the massive host of Elves looking out as the enemy approached. Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil stood side by side looking onward. They had arrived this morning to find that the enemy was already starting to gather. Haldir looked on, this battle was different than Helm's Deep and any others he had fought in his lifetime. This one was the final battle for Middle Earth.

The sight of the enemy made many of the elves ill especially those from Lorien. In the midst of the enemy stood enormous spiders of all color. Brown, black and some the color of snow with huge beady eyes and thick bodies. They had small tails with stingers. The sight of them made Haldir shudder. All the spiders that were present according to Thranduil were poisonous. He recognized them from the many years they had been living in his realm. His land was full of them. It seemed, he told them, that they could not vanquish them. Haldir listened as Celeborn said "Today, mellon, your land shall be at peace and shall return to its formal glory."

Before the battle Thranduil had warned all those in commands of different regiments, to be careful around the spiders and also told them how to avoid their stings. Amongst the enemy stood the wild men from the west, Uruk hai, orcs, and even goblins. The goblins had been a surprise, for they were known to stay in dark places. The elves stood at the ready waiting for the battle to begin.

Cassie's POV

Cassie stepped out in to the Hall away behind the Lady. Something was amiss with her and Cassie picked up on this. Never had this happened before to Cassie, she reached for the lady's hand. The lady stopped and looked down at the hand that stopped her. Cassie pulled the hand away from the lady wondering if the lady would punish her. She winced.

"Cassie, I see your fear. I will not punish you for reaching out. It is in your nature to care. Fear not, I am only a person," she said slightly smiling.

"My lady, I feel as if something is wrong. I know you are wise and knowledgeable, but sometimes even the wisest of people need someone to talk to. You helped me in my darkest reverie to choose best. Can I please help you?" Cassie said in a low pleading voice.

Galadriel looked a little taken aback but smiled warmly. She reached out and embraced Cassie. Very few people had apparently offered to lend an ear, or at least that's the impression Cassie got.

"Come, I shall show you what lays heavy on my mind. It is not often someone wants to speak to me. Celeborn usually does, but in his absence I have no one." She said tucking Cassie's arm in hers and walking toward her mirror glade.

Haldir's POV

The battle started with the elves fighting toe to toe with the enemy. The enemy advanced with renewed anger toward the elves. For hours the battle raged on with no stopping in sight. Fighting the spiders proved to be quite a challenge in itself. They moved forward with their tails and legs swinging. Haldir watched as many of the elves were either stung or slung off to the side. Lord Celeborn fought near him as did King Thranduil.

As the enemy swarmed the battlefield, Haldir only stopped for a brief moment to observe the carnage being done. Cries of wounded elves and even the wild men from the west lay on the ground. Hearing the sounds of his fellow kinsmen, brought on a new feeling of hate toward the enemy. This would be the last day of darkness. In his heart, Haldir fought with not only one goal, but two. One to defend his land and people, but the other was to remain alive so he could see his love. His thought of her was his one diversion. In this diversion, an advancing orc caught his arm with a sword.

He screamed out in pain. Looking down at his arm he saw the blood and the fact that his arm was nearly severed. Through the pain, he found a new wave of energy. He fought through one handed, killing and destroying the advancing enemy. He thanked the Valar for the training he had in his early years, one of the techniques he was trained in was the art of fighting one handed. He snarled as the spider came his way. Celeborn came in between Haldir and the horrid beast.

Cassie's POV: At Galadriel's mirror.

Cassie stood with Galadriel in the glade of her mirror.

The lady stood to her left looking into the mirror. Her eyes not leaving the images playing in the waters. Cassie was drawn to see what was happening. She watched as the carnage unfolded before. Images of the spiders made her skin crawl. They were grotesque. Galadriel explained that these spiders were enchanted and filled with venom and hate for the elves. Cassie whimpered as she watched beasts pick up elves like rag dolls, sting and throw them to the side. Cassie looked away for a moment and then returned her gaze.

The next image came was of Celeborn. He was fighting along side an elf that could only have been King Thranduil. They called out orders to the others. Cassie watched as Celeborn looked to his side searching for someone. It was Haldir. An Orc was advancing on him and swung a sword which struck him in the left arm, nearly severing it. Cassie cringed, realizing her dream was playing out. She began to cry seeing him in pain, and looked away. Galadriel reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Cassie looked back into the water. The next image that came was of a large spider coming toward Haldir. She gasped. The lady spoke into the mirror to Celeborn.

Celeborn stopped for a brief moment and leaped out in front of Haldir, blocking the beast from attacking. Celeborn fought as did others to keep the horrid beast from killing the March warden. Haldir bent over in pain, blood pouring from his wounds.

Galadriel's expression turned from worry to pure anger.

"This has gone on long enough." She spoke in a voice that caused the woods to go into a stunned silence. Birds sitting in the branches suddenly flew away.

Cassie stared at the Lady. She watched as the Lady's face burned with anger. The glade became full of darkness and the air changed. The scene reminded Cassie of the movie when Galadriel resisted the ring that Frodo offered her. The lady spoke in a voice that thundered. Cassie was frightened to see the Lady like this. She moved to the side of the Mirror away from Galadriel and watched the images in the mirror.

Galadriel began to speak. First in the ancient language of her people, but then she spoke to the Valar.

"I call upon the power of Nenya to rid these lands of Evil. Let the foes fall and the peace restored. Valar, hear my pleas, the walls shall fall and this land, given to us by Ilúvatar, shall be restored. Come upon me, my ladies and lords of the Valar, allow this to come to pass. Rid the land of the evils of Sauron. Hear me, Galadriel, your humble servant. Let the walls fall, bring peace and restore. "

With that said, Galadriel stopped and became entranced. Cassie watched the images in the mirror as Galadriel continued to chant the ancient words in her native tongues.

In the mirror, she could see the land began to shake and the ground began to open up. The quake caused not only the elves to fall, but the enemy was being swallowed up. Cassie watched as Haldir fell to the ground holding his injured arm, Celeborn slowly crawled on all fours to get to his March warden. Cassie could not believe the destruction that the lady had called forth upon. Inside, she cheered the lady on. Once the ground stopped shaking, the massive breaks in the ground closed, the dust had settled and the entire enemy was gone. Cassie watched as the remaining elves that could, stood up and began to shout for the victory.

The chanting stopped and the Lady stumbled a little and fell to the ground. Her strength was now gone. Cassie looked at the lady and ran over to her side. The lady looked up at Cassie with tears in her eyes. Cassie felt sorry for her, she looked so weak. Cassie grabbed the lady in that instant and pulled her into an embrace.

"It is finished. My power will now begin to diminish. I will sail soon," she said with a tear in her eyes.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"I shall recover. We must prepare for the wounded. Elrond will be here in a matter of a few days as will the warriors. " Galadriel said slowly standing up.

"My lady will the King of Mirkwood be with your beloved when he returns? I know that you plan a discussion of the southern lands for Lorien." Cassie said helping her to stand.

"Yes, he will. I have asked Elrond to bring more healers," Galadriel said.

"Good, we shall need them. I am not a healer, but I will help." Cassie said.

Galadriel smiled at her warmly. "Yes. Celeborn will want to meet you upon returning. Haldir I fear will be among the wounded." she said looking at Cassie. "Thank you penneth for being here for me."

"Think nothing of it my lady. You helped me, I was glad to be here." Cassie said smiling. She helped the lady back to the Royal Talan.

Haldir's POV

Haldir lay resting in a healing tent that had been set up not far from the old battlefield. Celeborn entered and spoke to the healers. He came to sit next to his March warden.

Haldir felt his lord's presence and slowly awakened.

"Haldir, you fought well, mellon. Soon we shall return to our beloved Lorien." He spoke with great emotion.

"Was it a victory?" Haldir asked weakly. He had lost a lot of blood and his energy had been wiped out.

"Yes, thanks to my Lady wife and the grace of the Valar. This day has been won and the Fortress retaken," The Lord said.

"Where will we go from here my lord?" Haldir asked.

"Tomorrow at first light we shall make our way back to our home. There Thranduil and I will negotiate the dividing of the land and renaming of his realm. Too long it has been a place of evil. Now is shines anew with the green and lush beauty. This day is not likely to be forgotten." Celeborn said with a smile of relief.

Haldir tried to sit up but found his arm would not move much. It tingled slightly and felt a little numb. He looked down to see if it was still there. Celeborn saw his concern and spoke. "It is still there mellon. They had to sew it completely. Once we reach the city, my wife will mend the inner workings for the nerves have been completely damage. Once she has done this then shall you heal and be able to use your arm again."

"I cannot see how I can be of use to anyone without it." Haldir said sadly.

"I have good news," he started looking at him. Haldir looked up in interest. "It seems you will have a surprise once we return. Your brothers are healing well and wondering how you are plus one other thing. Lord Elrond will be there by the time we arrive."

"This is good news, but I cannot see Cassie like this. She will be most upset and may not want me with my useless arm." Haldir said starting to feel sad.

"Haldir, Cassie cares not just for your arms, she cares for you. If she did not, would she have risked saving you at Helms Deep?" Celeborn said looking down at him. "Now mellon you must rest we have quite a journey ahead of us tomorrow." The lord turned to leave.

"I will my lord. Thank you." Haldir said. Celeborn nodded and then left the tent.

Haldir settled into a sweet reverie with Cassie laying on his mind.

Three days after the battle. April 3rd

The city was a hustle and bustle of activity. Tents were being set up to be used for the wounded. Elrond had arrived the evening before and was helping in the preparations for the warriors to arrive. Cassie had done what she could to help. Word had reached them just a few hours before that the caravan of warriors and the wounded would arrive. Celeborn, along with King Thranduil, was with them. Cassie's heart skipped a beat knowing that soon she would see him. She went to his talan and readied for his arrival with Janiel helping her.

Rúmil had come by much to Cassie's and Janiel's surprise and informed them that Haldir had arrived and was placed in the healing room next to Orophin's.

After finishing with her getting ready, the three made their way to the healing halls.

Arriving at the healing halls, Cassie and the others found it quite busy. Elrond was going diligently from room to room taking care of patients. Stopping outside the room where Haldir was placed, Cassie knocked on the door with shaking hands.

Celeborn came to the door and opened it.

Cassie stood there staring at him. He was more handsome than she ever remembered being described. He looked down at her with curiosity.

"My lord," she spoke while taking a bow before him, "I am Cassie. How is Haldir?"

Celeborn's brow shot up and he glanced back into the room and then stepped out into the hall. "Cassie, huh? Well it is finally an honor to meet the one that has captured my March warden's heart," he said smiling.

"It is finally an honor to meet you as well." Cassie said smiling up at him.

"My wife has told me of you. I thank you for being there for her when she needed you. I am indebted to you," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It was a great honor to be there for her. Please, my lord, how is he?" she asked sweetly. Her nerves were frayed with wondered.

"He is fine, but I shall say a little worried about you seeing him in his current state of condition. My wife is taking care of the internal damage now, I will see if he is willing for you to go in," he said smiling at her. She looked up at him. Suddenly all manner of reserve left her and she rushed into his arms giving him a hug.

Celeborn was stunned but quickly folded his arms around her. He was touched by her affectionate behavior. He pulled away and she looked up at him. "Tell him please let me," she said quietly. He smiled and nodded. He left her there and entered the room.

Cassie waited patiently outside the room with Rúmil and Janiel.

She heard something crash on the other side of the door and her head shot to the door. She stood up. Rúmil grabbed her hand.

"Mellon, he is wounded badly. Do not expect him to allow you entrance while in this state," Rúmil said shaking his head.

"Why would he not allow me? I have seen him wounded before." she said.

"The wound he received at Helms Deep was nothing compared to this one. You saw it in the mirror, there is much damage. There is a possibility that the lady may not be able to fully heal him. His pride is what makes him like this. Worry not, he cannot stay away from you," he assured her.

Another crash sounded and then a stern "No, she cannot see me like this" was heard. Cassie began to tear up hearing him. He was so angry. It ripped her heart out hearing him refuse. Cassie sat on the bench in stunned silence. Tears fell silently.

The door to the room opened and Lord Celeborn appeared out into the hallway. He shut the door and then looked at it for a brief moment. He turned around with sad eyes. Cassie stood there feeling helpless. "I am sorry little one, I tried. He told me he wanted to see you, but not now," he said his eyes showing distress.

Cassie breathed in a long sigh and let her shoulders fall in defeat. Celeborn feeling her upset, came over to her and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"I see," she said sadly. "Thank you for trying."

He tilted her head up. "Haldir is arrogant, aloof, and stubborn. This is how he is, his pride is all he is protecting. Go and rest little one, he will be along soon. His blood is slowly restoring and he will be sent to his talan soon. Go and wait." He said. His smile was warm.

The Lord left the halls and went into Orophin's room. Rúmil and Janiel stood to leave.

"Cassie, would you like for us to see you back to your talan?" Rúmil asked.

"No, you two go on. I can find it. If you hear anything…" she stopped in mid thought, "Never mind. It is not like he will want me tonight." She put on a fake smiled and left the Healing hall. Janiel looked at Rúmil and nodded her head in shame.

Cassie leisurely walked through the city on her way to Haldir's talan. She was worried for him and his injuries. Walking some ways she found herself at the door of the talan. She made her way into his chamber and began to put away his things. One of his wardens had apparently brought up his armor. Cassie looked at it and saw the place where the sword had sliced through the arm. Tears came upon seeing it. She could still see the blood on it. His sword and bow lay on the bed. She thought on how to help him.

Haldir, she knew, was adamant on his weapons being well cared for. So she gathered up the quiver, bow and sword and took them into the dining area. She looked around to find something that looked like a cleaning kit of some kind and found nothing. Going back into his bedchamber she searched the pack she had just emptied and found a small box. She opened it and found some cleaning solution and some cleaning cloths. This was it. She grabbed it up and then grabbed another lantern and took them to the dining area. She lit the lantern and sat down.

She spent a great deal of time going through the quiver finding the arrows still a little filthy. She cleaned each one with great care. She even found a sharpening stone and ran it across the tips until they were sharp as knives. She checked the fletching and found all were still intact. She looked at the bow and checked it for any blemishes or frays in the string. She found some and found an extra bowstring in the box. She removed the old string and proceeded to place it back onto the bow. It was harder to do than she thought but after several tries she got it done. She saw on the wall next to the talan door a set of pegs and placed the bow on them and then the quiver. This must be where he kept them. It had to be. They looked like they belong there.

Not knowing what to do, she just stared at it. A knock at the door sounded. She called out "Enter!"

In came Lord Glorfindel and Arwen with him. She looked at them then to the sword. She picked it up and held it to her, the tears fell quietly at first, then into sobs. Arwen's heart broke and tears began to fall. Glorfindel came over to the table and set down.

"Little one, what are you doing?" he asked reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She could not speak at first then stammered, "Haldir...his wea- weapons. I am trying to clean them. I took care of his bow the best I could but I don't know how to do his sword. Please help- help me. He would not want them to be left unattended." She cried. Arwen reached out and pulled her into an embrace.

Glorfindel stroked her hair and said, "I will help you. Let me see the bow first." Cassie pointed to where she had hung it. After quick inspection he said chipper like, "Well you did a fine job. Now shall I do the sword or will you?" he asked.

"I want to. Will you show me?" Cassie asked wiping her tears away. "How did you two know where I was?"

"Rúmil and Janiel told us. So we came. We heard that he refused to see you." Arwen said helping to lay out the cleaning supplies.

"I understand, but it hurts. He was there for me, but he will not allow me to help him," she said composing herself. Both looked at her knowing her pain.

"We will not keep you little one, but I will tell you what to do with the sword and we shall go then. Alright?" Glorfindel said.

"His armor needs worked on. It has some damage to it. How can I get that fixed for him?" she asked looking at Arwen.

"Glorfindel will retrieve it before we leave and will take it to the smithy to have it fixed." Arwen said looking at the Golden Lord who nodded.

He gave instruction. They laughed as she started to clean up the sword. But soon she told them she was tired and they left. Glorfindel retrieved the armor and carried it out the door. Arwen laid the cloak on the table with a sewing kit. Cassie, she knew, would want to try and mend it. She bade Arwen goodnight and watched her leave. She returned to the table to clean the sword and the long knives.

After they were done she looked at the cloak and assessed on how to fix it. Now this is what she knew how to do. She felt tired but kept on with the need to feel helpful. She sewed the many tears that had been ripped into the materials each one making her cry knowing that he could have died. She did not know how long she had been at it. The last thing she felt was her eyes growing heavy. Soon nothing.


	20. Chapter 19 Get Over it Haldir!

Chapter Nineteen: Get over it, Haldir! And the Girl Who woke up pissed

April 4th two days before the negotiation of land.

Haldir's POV

Haldir sat in his healing room with a look of pure disgust, the scar on his arm was nasty. The Lady explained that the touch earlier was only the first of many. He had feeling in his arm and could now move his fingers but the strength was going to be a long time coming but the next healing would restore some of it. Haldir felt ashamed knowing that he had turned her away. Lord Elrond had been in the room only briefly while Galadriel worked on his arm but left to tend others.

Haldir felt the sudden need to send for Cassie to have her near him and to hold her in her arms, but his pride just would not allow that. Elrond came through the door just after dark.

"Haldir, it is good to see you in one piece." Elrond said giving him the famous lift of the brow. "How does the arm feel?"

"Tingly. I can move my fingers which is good, but I cannot lift the arm yet." Haldir said looking at the Elf lord.

"The Lady will continue to help in the healing of your arm, but there will be some work for you to do as well. You will have to take the initiative and began to move it and build the strength up. I will be here until we leave for Gondor. I will help you. Soon you will be able to lift your bow." Elrond said. He lifted Haldir's arm to look at the wounds. Haldir hissed at the pain.

"Lord Elrond." Haldir said calmly, he was feeling a bit concerned, "Have you heard how Cassie is?"

Elrond looked down at him and then sat on the bed. "Well, I spoke to Arwen and Glorfindel earlier. She is a little better when they left her. The girl was in a terrible state when they arrived at her talan."

Haldir looked away from him for a moment. 'Her talan' he thought. The Lady must have given her one of her own. Haldir looked back at him. "You understand why I cannot allow her to see me like this do you not?" Haldir said.

Elrond huffed a sigh and said, "Mellon, your pride will one day cause you to lose the very things you desire, but in the case of Cassie, she will understand in her own way. Haldir, that girl is the very breath you breathe and yet you sell her short. She is strong and good natured. Do you honestly think she would judge you for your injury?" He said looking a little irritated. "She worries for you Haldir, even now and wants you to let her help you. You stuck by her when she was ill and now she just wants to do the same. " Elrond said patting his shoulder.

"I just do not want her to see me as weak." Haldir said closing his eyes. He felt the elf lord's eyes on him.

"She does not see you as this. You know that," he said. "Haldir, I am going to tell you something that maybe I ought not." He said watching the March warden look at him interested. "A few days before you left, The Lady contacted me and informed me that your brothers had been poisoned. The same poison Cassie had been given." Haldir's eyes grew wide, he was stunned. "Yes Haldir, you were not told for many reasons. It was Cassie that brought the medicines here to help save their life. It was quite amazing, that she came into the room just as I was having a guard to prepare the horses. She accepted the challenge without question. She made it on the afternoon after you left for battle. She stayed with your brothers and helped them. "

Haldir could not believe it. "She did?" he said stunned.

"Yes, The Lady told Celeborn and me, that she picked up on her distress over the battle and Cassie stayed with her at the mirror. Cassie watched the battle through the mirror. She even saw you get injured and watched as Celeborn protected you. Cassie is a brave young lady with a lot of courage. Haldir, she endured watching the wrath of Galadriel bringing down the walls of Dol Guldor. That takes a lot of courage. The Lady even said that Cassie stuck by her as she collapsed after what she had done. Cassie did not look down on her or think her weak. Cassie can see what is in the people around her. That is part of her purity, her life force. That is one of the things Sauron sent the meldors to take from her: that ability to see what truly lies in their heart. You need to let go of this prideful nature and let her make her own judgments. " Elrond said.

Haldir sat there taking in what the Elf lord was saying. More than ever, he wanted to go to her, take her into his arms and hold her. Tell her he was sorry for not seeing her. This feeling was causing him to ache. "My Cassie, did that?" he asked still stunned.

"Yes. But do not worry, mellon. You will get to see her soon enough. I am deeming you able to go to your talan and recover. Galadriel and I will come there and check on you there. Outside is two healing assistants who will help you there. I am sending some instructions and some herbs with them to have Cassie care for you if you need it. Oh and Haldir, when I said 'her talan' I meant yours." Elrond looked down at Haldir with seriousness on his face.

Elrond stood to leave he stopped when Haldir spoke. "Thank you my lord. I will try to do better. I just hope she will forgive me." Haldir smiled knowing that his wishes for her to reside with him was granted.

"She will, but remember Haldir you wounded her by not letting her be here for you. So for your sake and for hers, take the pride and get over it." Elrond opened the door and motioned for the assistants to help Haldir home.

The assistants helped Haldir up the winding stairs to his talan. His heart began to pound knowing that he would be able to see his beloved Cassie. Reaching the door, Haldir spoke to them with him. "I can see myself in." The two assistants looked at him questioning him.

"March warden, we were charged with seeing you safely settled and to give the instructions to your lady. Please do not send us away without doing our task fully," one of the assistants implored.

Haldir did not argue and opened the door to his talan. He was stunned when he entered.

Sitting at the dining table was a mass of dark hair on a head lying down on the table. In one hand was his cloak and the other was a needle and thread. The room was lit by a lone lamp burning. He stopped and took in the sight. He slowly walked to stand beside her. Bending down beside her he looked into her face. It was tear stained and looked of pure sadness. This tore at his heart knowing that he had caused her this pain. He looked onto the other end of the table at his sword and knives, he noticed that they were cleaned. He looked down at her again. She must have worked on them for hours trying to feel helpful. A wave of utter guilt washed over him. He reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face and gently placed a kiss to her left brow. He stood up and motioned for one of the assistants. "Would you help to get her to bed, my bed. I want her beside me tonight. I have caused her enough pain." he said whispering.

The assistant came over to the table and removed the cloak and needle with thread from the sleeping woman's hands. He then proceeded to lean down and pick her up and carry her to the March warden's bed. Inside the room, he removed the lady's shoes and laid her gently onto the bed. Haldir dismissed him and said he will cover her. The assistants left the herbs and instructions on the counter in the kitchen.

Haldir removed his tunics and his boots. Which was hard considering that he only had one working arm. He looked down at Cassie and slowly covered her up. He climbed into the bed and turned to face her with his good arm under her head. Cassie then stirred a little and snuggled into his chest taking one lock of his silvery hair into her small hand and wrapping it around her fingers. This little gesture put a smile to his face. He realized that in the morning she will wake and then a battle would occur. Sleep took him.

Cassie's POV

Cassie was awakened by the early rays of morning. She found herself in a bed that was not her own. 'Where am I' she thought, 'I was sitting at the table when I fell asleep.' She caught a scent that was familiar, sandalwood and the smell of the forest after a rain. Him. Her eyes shot open fully and was greeted by a sleeping Haldir. She shot up quickly, feeling both happy and still hurt. The quickness of her movements alerted him to wake.

"Lirimaer," he said looking alarmed, "what is it?"

"Y-you! You are here! What are you doing here?" she stammered stunned.

"I live here," he said smiling at her.

"You were in the healing house, you refused to see me," she said like she just realized it.

"I was and Elrond deemed me fit to come home." He said reaching out to brush a stray hair from her face.

She pulled away and looked at him like he had some sort of plague. "You refused to see me last night!" she said again.

"Yes, and you said that already, lirimaer," he said letting his good hand fall to the bed.

"How could you do that after you claimed you loved me?" she asked standing and then stared at him disbelieving.

"Cassie, pl-" he started but was stopped when she held up a hand to halt him.

"Save it, Mr. Arrogant, Pompous Elf! Mr. Prideful Aloof Jerk!" she said. Her nose flared with anger. She began to pace the floor. Haldir braced himself for what he deserved. "Why did you do that, Haldir? I mean to me, the one you claim to love. I was worried sick for you, you made me cry, hurt. I felt useless and unwanted. How could you?" She stopped and looked down at him with eyes that threatened to tear up. She waited for an answer that did not come. She huffed and threw her hands into the air. She turned away from him and faced the door. Haldir sat there like a whipped pup. He knew he deserved this. He stood up and walked over to stand behind her. Silence came like a thick blanket between them.

"Cassie, can I please explain and maybe apologize?" He asked quietly.

No answer came. He reached out and touched her arm, but was shrugged off.

"Cassie, please face me. I cannot stand this. Turn around," he said reaching for her again. He succeeded and turned her to face him. He was stunned to find her crying huge tears in silence. His heart was stricken with grief once more. He pulled her into his half embrace, she did not fight him, but held onto him tighter.

"All I wanted to do was care for you, be there for you and you rejected me," she said sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know that now. I am sorry, truly I am. I was arrogant, and stubborn. I hurt you and I am so sorry. I shall not do it again," he said taking his good hand and stroking her hair lovingly.

Cassie looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Haldir reached up and gently brushed them away. "Why?" she asked simply.

Haldir ushered her to sit back onto the bed. Haldir took her hand in his. "Cassie, I have always prided myself on being strong. I did not want you to see me so weak. My pride got the best of me. I regret what I did and when I found you sitting at my table, holding my half mended cloak, looking hurt and tear stained, I realized what I had done even more. Believe me when I say, that I am truly sorry. I spoke to Elrond last night and he made me see what I had done was wrong. I should have never shut you away from me. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked looking pitifully sorry. Cassie looked at him and sighed heavily.

"Yes, I guess I will. Besides seeing you like this and asking so sweetly, I will. Just do not ever do it again," she said looking at him sadly.

Haldir looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. I will prove to you how sorry I am, if it takes me the rest of my life and yours," he said bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"How is your arm really?" she finally asked.

"I feel tingles in them but cannot lift it fully. I will need some exercising to get it strong again. But Elrond and the lady both has assured me that it will be strong in no time," he said pulling her close to him. She snuggled against his neck. "Now, what is this I hear about my brothers being sick and you nursing them back to health."

"I had to do it. They are the closest things to brothers to me. When I received the letter from you telling me of their injuries, I went straight to Elrond who had received word that they were poisoned. I wanted to come. I was told you did not know of their true injuries. This I was thankful for. You were needed." She said looking up at him and wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"No, I was not aware and no, I would not have went if I had known. I am glad they had you here though. I also heard you watched the battle in the mirror." He said hugging her tighter.

"Yes. It was awful and I nearly fainted when you were injured. The Lady needed me. I was glad to be there for her," she said honestly.

"I heard of that as well. I am proud of you," he said. He looked down at her and smiled a sly smile. "You know I did not get to properly say 'hello'," he said honestly.

"Oh, and how will you say it?" she asked smiling up at him.

A broad smile played across his features. Holding her closer to him, he slowly bent down. "Like this," he whispered. He closed the distance between them and brushed his lips fully on her. Cassie snaked her arms around his neck and settled into the kiss. At first is was a light, exploring kiss but got deeper when he felt her arms come around his neck. He gently and timidly ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. Once opened his tongue sought hers and began to dance in time with her. Cassie was inexperienced this he knew but that was what he found so intoxicating about her. They kissed until nothing else seemed to matter in the world. The kiss would have lasted longer if a twinge of pain had not hit him. "Ouch. It seems my medication is wearing off." he said curing under his breath.

Cassie quickly pulled back from him and looked down at his arm. It was bandaged from the elbow up to his shoulder. She rubbed it gently and made a face poking her bottom lip out. "I am sorry did I hurt you?" she asked in a baby voice. Haldir looked at her and then laughed out heartily. She bent down and kissed the bandaged arm. "There all better." she said looking up at him.

"What was that?" Haldir giggled at her.

"A boo boo kiss. Didn't your mother ever do that for you?" she asked innocently.

"No," he giggled. "There are some herbs on the counter in the kitchen. The healing assistants brought it and the instructions on how to fix it." He stood and placed an arm around her waist.

They walked into the kitchen and Cassie picked up the paper to read it. Who ever wrote it forgot she could not read elvish nor could she speak it. She made a decision right then that she needed to learn the language if she was going to live amongst the elves. "Haldir, I cannot read this. Could you-?" she started but was cut off.

"Let me guess it is written in my language. Alright, Lirimaer, hand it here," he said smiling almost as if he was laughing at her.

He read the instruction and showed her how to use the stove. She made the draught, gave it to him and then proceeded to make him breakfast. By the time she was done, she was able to use the stove really well. Haldir ate and then sat on the sofa with Cassie waiting for the lady and Lord Elrond to show up and instruct them on how to do the exercises for his arm. He made his mind up that he would include Cassie on his healing.

Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel showed up and showed the easy exercises to them telling them the particulars. While there the lady did another healing session on Haldir's arm. More feeling and little strength was present. Once the visit was finished, Haldir decided to take Cassie on a tour of the city showing her everything he could. Occasionally, they stopped to speak with some of the elves Haldir knew. which Cassie believed that he made a point to do because some looked at him like they were shocked that he would make time to speak. She decided that it was probably because he wanted to show her off. But she did not say so out loud.

The day was wonderful. The fight of that morning was long forgotten and spending time with her was all he wanted to do.

.


	21. Chapter 19A Bridging a Gap

Note: This is a bridging chapter. It is short more of a summary of important events. The following chapters the romance between Cassie and Haldir will heat up take on a whole new level. Keep reading and enjoy.

Bridging A Gap

April 6th : Negotiation of land and Renaming Mirkwood

King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn had met that morning early, to discuss the particulars dealing with the lands of Mirkwood and to decide on the name of realm. For so long it had been known as Mirkwood, cause of the evil that had lived there. Now the land was transformed to its former glory and a new name was in order. Lord Celeborn, upon the offer of King Thranduil, accepted to take the southern parts of Mirkwood which would be renamed East Lorien. The midlands would go to the Beornings and the Woodmen.

Since the Land had been made rid of the evils and had transformed, Celeborn presented the King with a new name for his realm. Eryn Lasgalen' meaning Greenleaves since the leaves were now lush and green. The King accepted the name and a feast was thrown in honor of this great triumph.

The great feast was held high up in the Mallorn trees in the main palace. Haldir had escorted Cassie. The king along with the lord and lady of Lorien and lord Elrond sat at a table that was set at the foot of the stairs leading down from the royal talan. Orophin now was well enough to attend much to the surprise of those in company. His wounds were almost completely healed. He sat with Haldir, Rumil and Janiel, and Cassie Along with them were Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel, and Arwen. They all sat at a table to the right of the royal table. On the other side of the room sat the commanders of the king's armies and then the whole court were in attendance. Dinner commenced with many greetings and also lots of announcements from the King, the Lords and Also the Lady.

The King and his commanders would be leaving the following morning from Lorien.

April 7th

King Thranduil left at first light, with the now healed elves, made their way to their newly renamed home of Eryn Lasgalen. The morning started out with a small gathering of the court at the north eastern gates of the city to see them off.

Haldir and Cassie were amongst them to say goodbye to the Golden haired king and his company. The Lord of Imladris and his children with the Lord and Lady of Lorien. The goodbyes were brief and sad. Would they ever see the king and his people again? That was a question everyone asked.

The party left just as the sun rose high in the sky.


	22. Chapter 20 A Love in Trouble

Chapter Twenty: A Love in trouble

Since the first day after his return, Haldir's arm had regained much of his strength but still it was not completely healed. Today, Haldir had planned for a small picnic by the waterfall pool outside the city perimeter. He and Cassie was to spend this time alone, for he had something special he wanted to ask her.

They rode on a single horse through the woods, trotting along looking at the sights. Cassie was in awe of the beauty of Lorien and made mention of this to Haldir as they rode to their destination.

They reached the pool just as the sun settled high in the afternoon sky.

"Haldir, it is beautiful here." She said turning in circles and looking at the scenery.

Haldir was off to her left side setting out the basket of food and then motioned for her to help him lay out the blanket. "Come and help me with this blanket," he said smiling at her.

Cassie walked over to where he was and began to help lay out the blanket and the food. The two began to sift through the basket each filling up the plates. They ate in relative silence, each enjoying the others company. The sun shone brightly on the still waters of the pool. It was a beautiful spring day with the birds sung and the breeze blew. Haldir looked over to Cassie, who was engaged in eating the pie timidly. He watched as she took each bite and thought her quite beautiful sitting there in the sun's rays.

"Cassie," he started sitting down his plate and taking a drink of his wine, "I brought you out here to finish something I started the day of the first attack on you in Imladris." He stopped and looked at her intently. She finished her last bite of pie and set the plate down and looked at him.

"Oh?" she said.

"I did not get to finish what I started. I know I wrote to you and told you how I feel, but there was more to that I wanted to say that day," he said hesitating.

"I know. I wrote you and told you how I feel as well, what else could there have been?" she asked not following fully, but had idea as to where this was going.

Haldir scooted a little closer to her and took her hand in his. He looked up at her with eyes that almost pleaded with her. "Cassie, I love you so much. My heart is heavy and I ache for you when you are not near me," he paused, "Cassie, I-," he paused again, "Will you marry me? Bind yourself to me?" he finished. Cassie sat there looking at him. Never had anyone ever said those words to her. She had had boyfriends before, but they had never asked her that before. She was stunned.

She looked at him and then away for a moment. How would she answer? She did love him; she always had even in her world. She felt confused on how to answer him. She looked at him and gave him the only answer she could. "Haldir, how can you ask me that now?" she asked. "I have not known you long?"

Haldir saw her expression and realized she was not going to agree. This made him feel anger and hurt. "Why not?" he said, "I told you that I have felt something for you since the lady showed me you in the mirror before Helms Deep. I know we have not known each other long, but in my heart, I know you are the one that I have waited for all my life."

Cassie stood up and looked down at him. "Haldir, do not get me wrong. When I wrote and told you that my heart belonged to no one else and that I love you. I meant that, but I cannot do this just yet. Can you not see the logic in that?" she asked him. He stood up and came up in front of her. He scowled down at her. His anger and hurt in his eyes.

"No I cannot. Elves feel things more deeply than humans. I know you love me, that you dream of what it would be like with me. I know you feel drawn to me," he said.

She looked up at him and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Haldir, this is not a permanent answer. This is a 'lets wait and see' thing," she said assuring him.

This did not sway him. After all they had been through, the separations, the battles, the pain and hurt together, she refused him. This made him angry. "Fine! You do not want me then I will take that as your answer." Haldir went to the blanket and grabbed it and the basket. He was angry and left the clearing. Cassie strayed behind him asking herself where she had gone wrong. He led the horse on through to the city with her lagging behind.

The next few days were awkward. Haldir continued to do his exercises and Cassie just sat and watched as he did them. He would ignore her like she was not even in the room. Elrond had come several times as did the lady to the talan to help them. The lady and Elrond picked up on the tensions between the two but said nothing. Soon Elrond gave Haldir leave to start practicing his archery to strengthen his arm.

The silence was torture on Cassie. On numerous occasions since the waterfall pool she had tried to break the deafening silence with no success. She then decided on waiting patiently for Haldir to speak but he did not.

Janiel, Rúmil and Orophin became her only comfort. Arwen and Lord Glorfindel as well. They all knew what had transpired between them. They all told her that he would come around. Cassie asked them if her refusing him for now was the right thing and they all agreed that she had a right to adjust to her new life.

Something had to give and quickly. Haldir began to lose his reserve and acted out by throwing things in his room and staying gone from dawn to dusk. Where he went, Cassie did not know. She finally implored for his brothers to follow him and see. She was horrified to find out that he was over exerting his arm on the archery range, taking out his frustrations. It was even rumored that no others wanted to go there while he was there, his outbursts toward them was becoming a problem.

Cassie sat on the ground in one of the Lady's private gardens looking at the flowers. The garden was a sanctuary for her to come think and to cry her eyes out. She thought of the events that had happened to her since her arrive at the gates of Helms Deep and the love that she felt for Haldir. He was a stubborn and arrogant fool to her, not understanding her point of view.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Lady appeared before her. Cassie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Cassie, why do you weep, child?" the lady said sitting down next to her.

"It is Haldir. He angry with me and will not speak to me. I fear I may have lost him," she said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Cassie, you have not lost him. He is only cooling off his heated desires for you. He will come around. Tell me what happened and we will try and figure out what to do to help." The lady said putting an arm around Cassie's shoulders.

Cassie told her of the picnic and how he had asked her to bind herself to him. Also how she had denied him but assured that that was not the final answer. The lady intently listened as she told her on how he reacted and what was said. The lady only smiled in the end and assured her. "Cassie, Haldir has never been one to be completely open about his feelings. He has always held them at bay. He is only wounded, because this is the first time that he is able to feel secure enough to allow someone in. He will soon see that you only mean to adjust to things first before making such a big step. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves you, just as I see a great love for him in you. I told you this when I visited you after you were wounded. Be patient little one, if it will make you feel better, go to him and try once more to talk to him."

"My Lady I have tried already and he will not acknowledge me. He goes to the training field daily and overworks himself. I fear for his healing and for him. He will not listen to me," Cassie said looking at the lady.

"He will listen. Whether he shows it or not, he listens. Besides my husband is talking with him now. We do not usually interfere, but felt it necessary in this case. Haldir has become quite a bear to the others that go there. Go to him and try again." The lady said releasing her shoulder and standing up.

Cassie stood in front of the Lady. "I shall try once more, but I do not feel that it will help," she relented.

The lady only smiled at her warmly. "At first it will seem that he does not hear, but he will soon show you that he has when you least expect it," the lady said turning and leaving the garden.

Cassie quickly wiped away her tears with better understanding. She decided to take the chance and go to him. What did she have to lose?

On the Training field......

Haldir stood there and watched as lord Celeborn left. He had made a point to talk to him on the matter dealing with HER. Haldir turned back to the target and raised his bow. His arm was rapidly gaining its strength back. Within a couple weeks it will be like he was never injured. It was still sore, but he was able to shoot again. His thoughts of her made him feel a little angry. He knew that Celeborn was right. Cassie just needed time to adjust, but he wanted to protect her fully and to do so he wanted her bound to him. He still loved her, but she hurt when she rejected him. He turned and re-notched his bow and pointed it to the target again and released the arrow.

Cassie made her way to the training field gathering her nerves the whole way. She ran it over in her mind what she was going to say to him. Wondered how he was going to act. Her nerves were thoroughly rattled by the time she got there. There was not a soul there so she knew they would have some privacy.

She reached the sidelines and stopped to watch him as he notched the arrow and took aim. He was beautiful standing there looking strong and able. She noticed that quite frequently he would stop with the aiming and rub his sore arm. By now she knew that the muscle would be itching from the stretching and strengthening of it. She watched as he released the arrow again. He looked like he was in a somewhat good mood, so now was a good time to approach him. He was heading to the target to retrieve his arrows. She followed him and stood a small ways behind him.

"Haldir," she said timidly testing him to see how he would act. Upon hearing his name he tensed up. "Can we please talk?" she asked approaching him slowly.

He looked at her with irritation on his face. "What is it Cassandra? I am a little busy," he said using her full name curtly. This told her he was still angry but she pushed through the feeling of hopelessness and continued. He continued to gather the arrows.

"Haldir, I am sorry for hurting you. Please understand that I was not rejecting the idea of marrying you. I just wanted to wait a little while," she said looking at him. His back was to her. "Will you please look at me?" she asked walking right up behind him following his steps closely.

He did not stop but continued. Tears welled up and began to fall like rain on a summer day. "Please look at me. I cannot bear this silence between us any longer. Tell me I have not lost you completely!" she begged sobbing hard. Haldir stopped for a moment and looked at her. His expression was hard and without emotion.

In his mind guilt for not understanding hit him, but his pride was holding him back. His love had scorned him to the bone, and shattered his chance for happiness. Could he forgive her? He said nothing but turned back away from her. He could hear her crying, which tore his heart out but he remained aloof.

He walked back to where he had left his bow on the ground. Cassie stood there watching him through her tears. He truly was a difficult elf. Her heart broke even more. He took his stance again, notched the arrow and aimed. She had enough.

Walking up to him she stood in his line of sight. His expression became irritated. He pursed his lips together in aggravation. "Move! Cassie, I am busy!" he spat.

"No, I will not until you stop and listen to me," she persisted.

He lowered the bow and looked at her. His angered flared. "Move or I will physically move you myself," he threatened.

"I will move as soon as you listen to what I have to say," she told him stubbornly.

He huffed and let out an irritated sigh. "What?" he finally said.

"I love you so much. It tears my heart out that you are acting like this. But I will tell you that my saying no, did not mean No as in never, it meant No as in not now. I want to be with you more than anything but time is all I need," she said.

Haldir stayed silent. He looked at her and a wave to reach out and hold her was all he wanted to do, but he could not bring himself to do so. This was the first time she had uttered 'I Love you' to him. He stayed and did not act on how he was truly feeling.

She looked at him wondering what he was thinking. His expression was unreadable. She gathered the nerve to approach him more. She was now mere inches from his person. She leaned up and lightly brushed her lips to his. He did not respond. She backed away and looked up at him. His face was emotionless. Tears fell again and she walked away from.

Haldir watched as she retreated from him again. The second time in the last month. He had an urge to go after her but did not. He touched his lips with his fingers. His lips burned where she had kissed him. He looked up and saw she had disappeared. He shook off the feeling and returned to target practice. The rest of the day, his aim was off and he missed his target numerous times. Her face, her lips and how she had cried ate at him.

He thought on what she had said. He was beginning to understand what it was she wanted. He decided that he would talk to her later. To apologize to comfort her and take away her hurt, to protect her from the pain. In doing so it would help him.

He decided that he would wait for the right moment.


	23. Chapter 21 Apologies

Title: **Fated to Love**

Author: Haldirsbaby

Fandom: LOTR-Movie Verse

Type: FCHET, FCGEN

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Rumil, Orophin, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Arwen,Galadriel, Celeborn, OCs

Rating: NC-17 this chapter

Genres: Romance, Action, Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Chapter 21: Apologies

Cassie's POV

That night Cassie laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking on the events that happened on the training fields. Haldir was not being reasonable. She loved him and he her, this was evident. Why he was being so stubborn? She did not know. She laid there thinking as the tears fell. Truth was she wanted to bind with him, but only wanted to have time to adjust and make a life for herself. Her tears fell like a waterfall. She could not ease her own pain. Maybe it would not be so bad to bind so soon? she thought. After all, how bad would it be to be married and learn what she needed at the same time? She loved the arrogant March warden and knew that he would be willing to help her.

She turned on her side to look out at the window. The curtains were drawn so that there was only a crack in them. The moonlight filtered into the room creating a small beam of light. She sniffed again and wiped away the tears. Her heart was in turmoil. So much had happened in just a short time. It was just a little over a month ago she had arrived on the causeway of Helm's Deep. Then to be injured saving her favorite elf from Tolkien's books. God this was all too much. She had begun the task of learning some things while she was still in Rivendell. But her attraction and the pull to Haldir was stronger than when she first arrived all those weeks ago.

Haldir had never left her, even when he left her to come back to fight here. Her heart was his and his was hers. She knew that he would never harm her and that he would be glad to help her adjust to her knew life. She found at this time that the urge to seek him out and tell him she would bind herself to him so strong.

She did not know of the custom of elves in their courting ritual. Well not much was known. Tolkien said it was like a year of courting before the binding took place. This was all she knew. She made up her mind just then to seek Haldir out and talk with him. She was still sniffling back the remaining tears. She heard someone softly pad their way into her room. She heard them say softly, "Cassie?" It was Haldir. She covered her face so he would not see her tears. She felt his hands touch her wrists and slowly pulled them from her face.

Haldir's POV

Haldir neared his talan hoping to find Cassie awake. He had been spending time with Glorfindel, his brothers, and Lady Arwen. The four had spoken to Haldir and helped him to see where Cassie was coming from. He had begun to see a little when she approached him on the training field and still was holding himself to the idea of seeking her out and talking with her. But the four helped him to see it further.

Opening the door to the talan, he looked around and found a candle burning on the table in the dining area. It lit the whole room and made it glow all over. He saw no immediate sign of Cassie. He walked throughout the talan from room to room. She was nowhere. One room he had not thought to look was her chamber. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He pressed his ear to the door to hear if there were any sounds from within. He heard her; a low quiet sniffling sound. His heart broke that she was crying. A wave if concern hit his soul. He grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. The door opened and he stepped in quietly.

He spoke quietly into the dark. "Cassie?" he said.

No response. Her sniffling continued. Her back was turned from him. She faced the window while lying in bed. The moonlight filtered into the room. He walked around the bed to see her face; her hands covered her face. He walked closer and came to kneel beside the bed. He reached up with his hands and gently began to pull her hands away from her face.

He looked down at her. Her face was covered with wet streaks. She looked up at him and said nothing. "Cassie. Talk to me, sweetheart," he gently coaxed.

She blinked as if she were dreaming. "Haldir?" she whispered.

"Yes, my love, it is me. Why do you cry?" he said sitting beside her, as her pushed the hair from her face. The hair stuck to the tear stains.

"My heart hurts," she said simply. A low sob sounded and it broke his heart.

"Mine too. I came here to see how you were. Can we talk?" he asked in a whisper.

Cassie sat up and looked up at him. In the moonlight Haldir saw a fresh set of tears forming in her eyes. He reached out and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up to sit on his lap to hold her tightly. Cassie pulled at his tunic and then buried her face in his chest.

"Yes, I want to so much. Haldir, I am sorry," she said quietly.

"For what, lirimaer? It is I that should apologize; I do not know what came over me. Forgive me for not understanding you," he said stroking her long dark hair. He kissed the top of her head. "I just love you so much, that I forgot what all you have been through. All I want is for you to be happy."

She held onto him closer. She looked up at him. "I love you, too, all I wanted was to have a little time. I hurt you and I realize that. I know elves feel things more deeply and faster than humans. This was something I had to learn. It is all so new to me," she said as she touched his face. "My March warden, so gallant and so protective. I should not have been so hasty to deny you."

Haldir looked down at her with all the love that was in him and smiled. "Cassie, do you not realize that I would not have rushed it. Elven custom states that a betrothal is to last at least a year. I would have courted you properly," he said simply.

"A year? Well I cannot wait a year for you to be bound to me. Maybe a month or two but not past that." She looked up into his face for a reaction. Haldir just looked at her as if he did not get it.

Then it donned on him. He perked up and looked down at her with a raised brow. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "Yes Haldir, I will bind myself to you. I want that more than anything."

Haldir could not believe his ears. He looked down at her stunned at first then his expression changed to pure joy. "Really Cassie?" he said softly.

Cassie did not have a chance to respond. He crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was demanding almost as if his life depended on it. She felt his joy in that kiss. His lips danced across hers with such urgency almost as if he tried to keep her from backing out. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his soft silky hair. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted it. A passion rose between them at that moment and her heart raced faster. His lips left hers and made its way to a sweet spot just below her left ear. Cassie moaned with pure joy at the feeling of his lips on her like that. She whispered, "Haldir."

This made him stop at that moment, his face so close that it fanned her wet face. The breath was gentle like a breeze and made her face feel cool. She looked at him with passion and love in her eyes. "My love. My fair, Cassie." he whispered as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Haldir the only thing I ask is for a couple months. Can you give me that?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

His face softened to a small smile. "Aye, I can. Courting is what we shall do until you are ready. If you need help know that I and my brothers and others will help you learn our ways. I just cannot express what joy your acceptance has given me." He kissed her lips lightly.

She reveled in the kisses and his arms being around her. All the days of silence and confusion faded away in this moment between them. Haldir broke away from her for a moment but still held on to her tightly.

"Cassie, tomorrow we shall begin our courtship. We shall speak of this further. Now you must rest. I will leave you to it." He said trying to end their contact. Cassie pulled at his tunic harder.

"No, please do not leave me. For a long time, our confusion and heartache lasted long enough. I am tired of not having you near. Please stay," she begged. Haldir shook his head.

"No Cassie, I cannot. To stay with you would be my undoing. I do not think I can handle being near you without showing you more attention." Haldir said kissing her forehead.

"Please Haldir. I know you can restrain yourself from doing anything. Can us being in each other's company be enough for you?" she asked.

Haldir looked down at her. He was tired emotionally and physically. He relented. "I can try. I will have to tap into some of my stubbornness to do it," he said.

Cassie smiled up at him. She just wanted him to be near her. She got off his lap long enough for him stand up. She settled back on the bed and pulled the covers around her midriff. Haldir began to take off his tunic. He stopped and looked at her intently.

"Cassie, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I want nothing more than to have you near me. These last few days have been agony. Come on and get into bed," she said. She climbed up onto the bed further; she was on her knees and looked at him. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. "In fact, if it makes you more comfortable, leave on your leggings. At least with those on, you are less likely to take them off." She smiled up at him innocently.

Haldir looked down at her. He smiled mischievously and cocked a curious brow. "Oh you think so? I can have them off in no time flat. Would you care for me to demonstrate?" he said. Cassie turned several shades of red.

Cassie looked up at him. Her expression shown with pure amusement. She put on a fake innocent look and said, "Haldir of Lorien how dare you speak to me in such a manner!" She stopped and looked up at him amused. She did not move her head only her eyes. She caught sight of the pillow that lay beside her. She moved her hand to pick it up. With lightning speed she threw it into Haldir's face. Haldir reached up and caught the pillow in a flash. His grin turned devilish.

Cassie saw this and her eyes went wide as he stalked toward the bed. She squealed in delight. Before she could grab the other and throw at him, he climbed onto the bed on all fours. He came to rest in front of her. His eyes laced with playfulness, she had never seen before. She giggled at to what he may do. He reached for her hips and brought her from sitting upright, to lying down. She covered her face for a moment. He had aroused her by straddling her and pinning her to the bed with his body.

He smiled wildly down at her, and then brought his face close to her ear. In a low seductive voice he said, "You know, Cassie. I do not tolerate being struck or hit in any manner. If you were one of my wardens, which you are not, I would have you punished for that." His tone sent shivers up and down her spine. She looked up at him.

"So tell me Haldir, what must I do to atone for what I just did?" she said in a seductive whisper.

Haldir looked down at her and then said, "Well, since you are sorry for it, I will go lenient on you. I will only make you pay a small price for my forgiveness," he said breathing into her ear. She shivered.

"Oh and what might that be March warden?" she asked her breathing becoming labored. He was arousing her, this she knew. She had never had a male do anything like this. She looked up at him.

"This," he said in a whisper. He lowered his lips to hers in a light tender kiss. The kiss was the sweetest one yet. In that kiss she felt his full sexual passion laced into it. He took her hands and pinned them to the bed. She wanted to embrace him but found his strength was too much. She giggled at his playfulness. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, he smiled playful like again. "And this," he said. He moved his head lower. He looked at her breasts and saw the effect he was having on her. Her nipples she knew were pebble hard. He lowered his head and captured one in his mouth through her thin nightgown. Her breath caught in her throat when he did this. She loved feeling his mouth on her, even though it was done through her nightdress. Her chest heaved as her excitement grew. He looked up at her. Their eyes locked and he moved to kiss her fully on her lips. This kiss was filled with passion. Their tongues found each other and danced with such urgency. Soon she could feel his arousal on her stomach. He was very hard and quite large. She looked up at him surprised. He smiled down at her knowing she felt the effect she had on him. "You see why I should not stay. I can only control myself so much." His voice was low and husky with need.

"You seem to be controlling yourself quite well. This I thank you for. What now?" she said. He let go of her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I am going to stop my teasing and we are going to go to sleep. We will do more when the time is right," he said. He went to move but she stopped him.

"Kiss me again," she said simply.

He leaned down and kissed her again this time his lips never left hers as he moved to lay beside her. Soon he stopped. She turned into his chest. She snuggled closer and reached for a loose lock of his hair. She twirled it around her fingers. He looked down at her and pulled her closer. She was beginning to get drowsy. "Soon" he said, "We can fully express our love. But until then holding each other will have to do."

Cassie looked up at him through sleepy eyes. "I love you," she said tenderly. Haldir smiled.

"I love you to. Now sleep for tomorrow we start our courtship," he said resting his head on top of hers.

Cassie soon fell asleep as did her beloved march warden.


	24. Chapter22: Announcment and Courtship

Chapter Twenty two: Announcements and Courtships

The morning brought on the new rays of light, in both the day and a life.

Cassie laid there slowly opening her eyes. She snuggled to the warmth beside her, taking her hand and resting it on Haldir's chest. She inhaled his sweet woodsy smell. She looked at him with all the love in her heart. It felt to good to sleep by him, safely wrapped up in his arms.

She raised her self upon her elbow and looked down at him. He glowed this morning, the light within him shining bright. His profile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was strong, well defined, chiseled. His eyes were open in his elven reverie, which still kind of creepy, but with him she really did not mind. She leaned down and lightly brushed a kiss to his lips, just to see what would happen.

Nothing at first so she decided to get a little bolder. Taking her hand she slowly roamed down the planes of his well toned chest, down over his nicely defined six pack abs, just past his navel and followed the light patch of hair from the navel down. His skin, just the feel of it was intoxicating. She made it to his leggings.

Dare she do it? She thought. She smiled to herself. Slowly she unlaced the bands of his legging pulling the strings as slowly and as lightly as she could. She wanted to see how far she could go without him knowing. The lacing were undone and her hand slowly made its way underneath them, when Haldir jolted awake and grabbed her wrist.

She gasped.

'Lirimaer, if you want to wait until our bonding night, I suggest you stop now. For if you do not, I shall take you now.' he said seductively. His voice rough from sleep. She smiled at him.

"You would not dare!" she said with laughter lacing her voice.

"You are certain I would not?" He said. To demonstrate himself he flipped on top of her, raised her nightdress, leaving her undergarments exposed, her pushed her legs apart with his knees and placed himself between her thighs. He ground his now engorged elf hood at the center of her covered core as if to show her how serious he was. She gasped at the action. Hovering above her, his hair cascaded around them, creating a curtain around them. His eyes darkened a stormy gray blue. He smiled at her as he ran his hands down her exposed thighs. She whimpered, her desire fueled by his actions. "Tell me now, my love, would I dare?" he said with laughter behind his eyes.

She nodded, but before she cold say anything, his lips captured hers in a chaste kiss. It did not last long, but it was one of those kisses that would ignite a flame, leaving her breathless and yet weakened. He pulled back smiling down at her. She looked at him. "I knew you would not do anything like that. That is what I love about you, my gallant, noble March warden.' She said leaning up to kiss him back.

He ended the kiss and pulled himself off her. Climbing from the bed he began relacing his leggings. "My love, we must rise. Today we make the world aware of our intentions of marrying and begin our courtship." he said smiling as he turned to face her.

Cassie sat up on the bed looking at him as she pulled her nightdress back over her lower body. Thoroughly flustered, her cheeks burning, she smiled. "I know." she said. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and helped him put his tunic on, but did not fasten it. She walked to her wardrobe and looked through the contents of gowns. She pulled out one, that was plain. "How bout this one?" she asked him. He looked up and nodded no.

"That one will not do. Today is a joyous day for us and you need to dress formally. Hold on for one moment. I have something I want you to have." he said leaving the room.

She did not know what to think. Where was he going? She thought.

She brushed her hair and waited for him to return. She changed her undergarments and placed a robe about her. After what seemed an eternity, Haldir returned dressed in his finest dark blue tunic, which brought out his loosely hanging hair and black leggings, carrying a box wrapped in silk and a smaller box covered in velvet. She looked at him in wonder.

"What are those, Haldir?" she asked him as he laid the boxes on the bed and began unwrapping them.

"Heirlooms."he said simply as he pulled out of the larger box, the most beautiful pale blue gown, adorned with crystal beading, and silver sashes. The bodice was made of a velvet the same color of blue, the sleeves came tight to the elbow, but then the same material the skirt was made of, flowed freely down. It flowed and billowed out of the box. Cassie gasped.

"It is beautiful. Who did it belong to?" she asked him. He unfolded the gown and told her to raise her arms, she stepped out of her robe and was standing in her chemise. She raised her arms and Haldir brought the gown over her body with ease. It fit her well. He did not say anything as he began to do the ties in the back. "Haldir, you did not answer me. Who did it belong to?"

"A very special lady of Lorien. She was beautiful in this gown and had worn it on several occasions, one of which was her wedding day. It was a present from her mother in law to be and had been worn, by her mother in law's mother as well." he said finishing with the clasps. He stood in front of her running hands down her sides to straighten it. Cassie looked down at the gown, it fit her, but the train was long and the skirting was fuller. She looked up at Haldir, who held an expression she could only recognize as adoration. He looked her up and down. "It is beautiful on you, more beautiful than I thought it would be." Still this did not answer her question.

"Haldir, who was the lady? I would love to know. She must have been special to you for you to speak of her thus. Please tell me." she pleaded. Haldir acted as though she was not speaking and went back to the box and retrieved the matching shoes. He placed them on the floor, then lifted the skirt and placed them on her stocking covered feet. He stood back up and was about to go to the bed and retrieve something else, but she stopped him. "Haldir" she said giving him a look that said she really wanted to know.

He smiled down at her. "You look beautiful, the color suits you. It beings out the pink of your skin and the color of your hair, wonderfully." he said smiling. That was it, she was convinced he was toying with her. She slapped his arm and turned from him and looked at herself in the full mirror. Staring back at her was a beautiful woman, he was right the color did make her more lovely in her own eyes. Haldir came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, looking at her reflection. "This gown, was my mothers."

That stunned Cassie, she turned to him slowly. He looked down at her with all the love in his heart. "Your mothers?" she said in disbelief. "Haldir I cannot wear this. It is too precious to you. I cannot."

"You can, and you will. Soon you will be my wife, I am the March Warden, so you will have station. You deserve to wear beautiful things. This is one of them. My mother would want you to wear it. It is her gift to you." he said taking her face in his hands. He moved his left hand and bent down to retrieve the smaller box. He reached out with his right hand to her cheek then planted a tender kiss to her lips. He pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes. "This gown, and what is in this box, is her gift to whom ever I choose as my bride. It was her wish when she sailed." He smiled at her, then held out the box to her.

Cassie, still stunned and her eyes never leaving his, took the box. She finally looked down at the black velvet covered box. With shaking hands, she opened it, but gasped at what was inside.

The contents were two things actually. An elaborate choker made of silver with a pearl design in the center in the shape of a Mallorn leaf. The choker was solid and the band was thin. It was beautiful, but what caught her eye, was the diadem. It was silver with diamonds inlaid across the whole of the band. It came to point with a teardrop diamond dangling from the point. It was beautiful. She looked up at Haldir.

"This choker and diadem, was given to my mother, just before she wed my father. It was a gift from him to her. Now, I give it to you. Here I will help with them." he said. "Sit down at the vanity," he softly demanded.

Cassie sat at the vanity and watched as Haldir brush her hair again. Taking the choker, he push her hair to the side and then placed the choker about her neck. It was so dainty and small to her neck. Taking her hair Haldir brushed it down and then proceeded to place the diadem on her head. The headpiece made her dark hair sparkle, the diamonds catching the sunlight and twinkling. Once done he smiled at her in the mirror, then bent and placed a kiss to her temple. "You look beautiful, Cassie. We must depart for the main dining hall for morning meal. Are you ready?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she stood up. Haldir held out an arm for her to take. She looked at him one more time. "Haldir, I still do not feel right about wearing these. They are so old and precious to you. I am afraid to get them dirty." she told him.

"Worry not, my love. I want you to wear them. Now enough with this and just let us enjoy the day. Shall we? " he said opening the door and leading her from her rooms. The ruffle of her gown, was the only sound made as they made their way through the talan. Haldir looked so regal leading her. Outside the talan and down the many stairs to the main tree, they passed several elves, who bowed their head and smiled at the two.

GOOD NEWS...

Their final steps to the Main hall, Cassie got nervous. Haldir was to make the announcement to those there. Fortunately, this was a private meal with family only. They came to the double door that led into the dining room, Cassie took in a sharp breath to ready herself for what was to come.

The sentinels opened the doors and they walked in. Those setting at the table stopped their conversations and looked at the two. The Lord and Lady looked at them with all knowing eyes, the lady smiled warmly and nodded to them. Elrond, smiled and bowed his head. Arwen sat here drinking her juice from a wine goblet. Rumil and Orophin who were both in the process of taking bites, stopped, their mouths dropped open, then their forks in unison dropped to the plates. Their faces said it all. After a moment, they smiled resumed eating. At the table was Lord Glorfindel, who had taken a bite and then wiped his mouth with a napkin, then sat back in his chair with a huge smile on his face. Picking up his goblet he raised in their direction and then took a long drink. The dark haired elf sitting there, who Cassie knew was Erestor looked up, then rolled his eyes and went on eating. Elrond saw what the councilman did, then kicked him from beneath the table. The Councilman, grunted in pain, then turned and smiled at the them.

The Lord of Lothlorien stood then and came over to Cassie and Haldir. "Good of you two to join us finally. Cassie I must say you look ravishing in that gown." He eyed the gown turned to his wife then back at Cassie. "I remember the day Lassiel wore it for her wedding day and the day her mother in law wore it as well. So tell me, Haldir what is the occasion for her two wear such an heirloom?" The silver lord said looking back at those at the table.

Haldir smiled at him then looked at Cassie. "That is one of the reason we decided to break our fast here this morning."he said as he led Cassie to the table, where two chairs remained empty. The silver lord looked to his wife and then back at them.

"And?" he said waiting.

"The news I have is one that gladdens my heart immensely. My lady, Arwen, I know that in just a few weeks time you are to wed Aragorn in Gondor, and I would never take away from that joy. But the news I have will only add to it." he said. Cassie noticed he was rambling on.

Arwen looked at him sweetly. "Out with it, mellon. You are rambling." she urged him on.

"Last night, Cassie accepted my proposal to be my wife." he said looking at Cassie, who in turn looked up at him.

The room erupted into a fit of clapping and well wishes. "It is about time, March warden. We had thought you would never do it." Glorfindel said coming to Haldir and slapping him on the back. Haldir smiled at him.

The Lady and Arwen came to Cassie, each hugging and insisting on letting them help with wedding preparations. Cassie accepted it.

Lord Elrond remained seated and smiled broadly for this happy news. "I wish you two all the happiness." he told them.

Celeborn shook Haldir's hand and then turned to Cassie to embrace her. Haldir and his brothers were like his own sons, and Cassie he thought of her like a daughter. "Pennath, this news brings such joy to my heart. Haldir when is the happy day? Shall you follow the tradition and wait a year or will you fore go it and wed soon?" he asked looking to Haldir.

"We have decided that in two months time, we shall bond and wed. It is our wish, with your blessing that is." Haldir said to Lord Celeborn.

"Haldir, this is a new dawn for this world coming. To fore go or follow tradition, is of no consequence. We give our blessing. " the lady interrupted.

Haldir smiled down at Cassie hearing this, taking her hand he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He looked so happy and this brought Cassie such joy. She smiled at the others. Orophin and Rumil approached and both embraced their future sister.

"I must say, Haldir, this gown looks beautiful on her. Mother would have loved to seen her in it. Perhaps when you two sail, she can wear it when the ship reaches the docks of Valinor."Orophin said as he kissed her cheek. He limped away a moment later for he was still healing.

Rumil came to stand in front of her. He took her face in his hands and looked at her. "My brother is a lucky ellon to have found you. I am glad to call you my sister, little one." he said as he kiss her cheek and then walked away.

Cassie stood there watching their reactions, her heart filled with joy, but also shadowed. Valinor? She had forgotten of that. Looking up at Haldir, she saw the smile on his face, he was the happiest ellon in all the world right now. But Valinor? It did not don on her until now the full extent of her situation. By accepting her new life, she was truly now immortality. Then the thoughts happened.

She would have to keep Haldir forever, be his wife for eternity. In her world, marriage was like underwear, changing always, never kept, thrown away. Could she do it? Would she be able to endure the long years with him? Eternity was a long long time. She looked at him again feeling these little thoughts, it must have showed, for Haldir looked at her with concern.

"My love, are you alright?" He asked placing a protective arm about her waist.

She snapped out of it, and smiled. "I am fine, Haldir. Just a little overwhelmed is all, but all is well." she assured him. He smiled approvingly and leaned in to kiss her passionately. At his kiss those doubts faded away, for the moment but then returned. She decided to not to ruin such a happy day.

The lady who sat at the head of the table, gazed into Cassie's mind. She saw the thoughts, the doubts and worry. She stood up and went to Cassie.

"Cassie, pennath, could we speak after the meal is over? I think we need to." She said sweetly. Haldir looked at his lady and then to Cassie.

"Something wrong, my lady?" Haldir asked worried.

She looked at her Marchwarden. "No, Haldir. Seeing how Cassie's real mother is not here, I feel it is my duty, as you foster mother, to speak with her on the ways of elven marriage customs. Worry not my ion." she said to him patting his arm.

Haldir smiled. " I supposed my lady, I can spare here for a while. This evening will be the first in our courtship. I guess while I plan, you two can talk." he said hugging Cassie.

"Cassie will you go with me after the meal and talk." she asked again.

Not seeing any harm, Cassie shrugged and smiled slightly, "I see no harm in it, my lady."

"Good, now let us all finish the meal. Then Haldir can go off and plan that special thing he has in mind for you two to do this evening. Then tomorrow Arwen and I will help plan your wedding." The lady said taking Cassie's hand and squeezing it.

Cassie took her seat next to Haldir, and ate the food in front, but found she was not as hungry as she thought, the excitement was a bit much this morning. Conversation at the table was good, all was making plans for them. Arwen thought it funny and leaned over and told Cassie this.

"They seem to forget who the brides are, do they not" she laughed.

"It seems so. They sound like a flock of hens fighting over two chicks." Cassie said smiling.

* * *

N/A Chapter will change later, found the finished one. Not been betaed, but the is all gravy..the entire story is undergoing re-beta a little at a time. Just thought I would give you a little something to tide you all over. Please Review..it is food for the writers soul


	25. Chapter23 ElvenMarriages101, Shopping

Fated to Love

by Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer:I do not own the lord of the Rings or its characters. I only own Cassie and the plot of this story. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Note: Sorry an update on this story has been too long coming. As of right now, my muses are not with me much. I am unsure of when I will get to the next. This chapter has been in my files and almost complete for quite sometime, the other night I finally finished this chapter. Perhaps if you all review, tell me what you think, I may feel more inspired. Also...Any suggestions on Haldir's surprise would be appreciated..Huggles. PS-I am working without a Beta at the moment...so sorry for any typos and errors.

Chapter Twenty Three: Elven Marriage 101, Surprises and shopping

Meeting the Lady...

Cassie walked amongst the roses in the Lady's personal gardens on her way to the Lady's private bower. She had just left Haldir to do his little planning. When trying to get it out of him of what he was doing, he said it was a surprise and walked away. So much for preparations. This morning was a good one, but foreshadowed by doubts she guessed you would call them.

She found the bower and the Lady sat there at the small tea table waiting on her. The lady stood and smiled at her warmly.

"Come, my future foster daughter. We have much to speak of." she said waving her hand toward a chair beside her. "Would you like some tea and crumpets?"

"Yes, my lady. Thank you." Cassie said holding up the skirt of the gown Haldir gave her. She still felt uneasy wearing it, but it made him happy. She reached the chair and sat down watching the lady as she poured the tea and dished out the crumpets.

"Cassie, my love was right, that gown looks beautiful on you." she said sitting down and handing the tea to Cassie.

"Thank you, but I still feel a little out of sorts wearing it. Haldir told me of its past a little. I am afraid of ruining it." she admitted.

"That is not to be worried about. There is not tear nor stain that elven techniques cannot fix." she said sipping her tea. Cassie was nervous suddenly about being in the Lady's presence. Galadriel sensed this. "Cassie, worry not about being around me. Soon you will be family. Besides, I am no different than any other elleth." she said calmly.

Cassie looked at her sideways. She giggled. "My lady, that is so not true. You are perhaps one of the most powerful people in all of Middle Earth. How can you say that?"

"Cassie, I may have some power, but it is slowly waning. But no matter. I want to talk to you as a mother would a daughter." she said sitting down her tea cup and then looking at Cassie fully. "This morning, I sensed some sudden doubts about your impending nuptials to my foster son. Why?"

Cassie set down her cup and thought a moment. How would she answer? Would the lady understand what she said? She looked at her a moment debating on how to put it. Bluntness would do, she decided. "Well, my lady, it is just that in my world, my time, marriage is like undergarments...it is changed all the time. It never lasts. Love does not seem to be enough to keep it going. The words 'I love you' is often said, but not meant. I love Haldir, I do, but is it a love that would last the ages? I am afraid that it is not. How do I know that what we have is true? It hit me this morning the full meaning of what an immortal is, and what I am now. To tell the truth, I am scared to death." Cassie said feeling perplexed.

The lady smiled at the girl before her. She understood it all. When she first saw her in the mirror those months ago, she looked at the chaos of the world she had lived in. She understood the full meaning of her fears.

"Cassie, what you are experiencing is a form of cold feet. It happens to most who chose to marry and bind. Let me explain something, did this writer, oh, what was his name? Ah, Tolkien ever explain about elven marriage?" she asked.

"Yes, a little. It was said that elves bind with both body and soul. That elves once they find the one they are meant for, that one is the only one they want. That once they bond, if their mate dies, then they too will fade." Cassie said.

"That is right, but did he also mention that they would know from the moment of meeting that they are meant for one another? Or that once they decide to be together, that if the love is not returned, or is rejected, that the elf would live a life of celibacy and without love from anyone else?" she asked.

Cassie searched her own mind, he had said that. "Yes. But it still does not help me to know for sure what I have for Haldir." Cassie said feeling lost a little.

"How does Haldir make you feel? What happens when he touches you?" she asked.

"When I am with him, I feel safe, protected, loved. If I am sad or uncertain, he holds me and I feel alright. Did I mention the first time I met him, I shook his hand and I felt an energy run up my arm that went from head to toe on me?" Cassie said.

"Ah, it did did it? Well there you have it. That jolt of energy, was your feas recognizing each other. It only happens, when the two meant for each other touch the first time. Cassie put your fears away, I know the hearts of both you and Haldir, I know your love will grow, prosper and it is meant to be. Trust it. To question it will only put a wedge between you. Do not let that happen. Haldir has always been one that was closed off from the affection of others, has been since his mother sailed so long ago. For the first time in millennias, he is like the young ellon he used to be. You have done that Cassie. Your love for Haldir, is unlike any other in all of Middle Earth. Think on it, before you came to this time, you held a torch for him. That flame was bright, and still is, enough to have the Valar bring you here. The light within you, that purity of your heart, is what the enemy wanted. That goodness is a power within itself." The Lady smiled warmly, "But that is the past now. The battle has been won. Now on with more pleasant things." The Lady reached over and patted Cassie's leg. "What about your wedding? What things would you like to have done? Hmm?"

Cassie noticed the Lady's way of changing the subject. Though she did feel somewhat at ease, she could not help hold a small flame of doubt. Perhaps it was a lingering effect. She smiled at the Lady. "I am not sure. Right now, all I worry about is learning more of the Elven ways and the languages. Focusing on getting to know Haldir more. I told him to please give me a couple months to adjust." she told the Lady respectfully.

The Lady lit up and smiled again. "Ah, I understand that, but does it not excite you a little about the thoughts of the wedding? You can have it however you want." The Lady stood up and looked down at her a moment before turning back. "I know what we shall do. Arwen and I will help in the planning should you permit us. After all, Haldir is my foster son and it is custom for the future mother in law to help when the mother of the bride is absent is it not?"

"In my world, my lady, it is not. But if you wish it, I am sure a little help with it is good." Cassie said still overwhelmed about the prospects of marriage.

"Then it is settled." she walked back over to Cassie and held out her hand. "Since Haldir is off planning a special evening and I assume you have nothing else to do, Arwen and I want to take you to some of the markets to have a look around for things for your big day and hers." The Lady smiled and looked to the walkway outside the bower. Arwen stood there with her Father and Celeborn waiting. Cassie seeing them, took the Lady's hand and smiled.

"Well, I guess it will be alright to have a look." she told the lady as she lightly chuckled at the eagerness these elves had.

The Surprise...

Hours later, mid afternoon, the three ladies had walked around. The amount of markets unknown, but one thing was for sure. They had not been to all the shops. Followed by Celeborn and Elrond, the ladies all three stopped and stared at the materials. Mounds of bolts of materials of all colors, designs, from delicate silks to lace to thicker material like velvet. Arwen found a light green bolt of material, that in the light, it shimmered. It was a mix between silk and velvet the material still light enough that it would be great for early summer.

Galadriel and Cassie flipped over the material. Both telling her how beautiful it would be. Elrond agreed and gladly paid the pretty price for it. The lady looked at Cassie. "Now you choose your material." she told her smiling at her.

Cassie was shocked and excited. She had seen the prettiest materials for the gown she had in mind. Immediately she pointed to the sheer silk white material and white lace. The lady looked at the store keeper who stood there quietly waiting for the selection to be made. He smiled seeing she had made what he thought was the right choice. He waved to his assistant who had just wrapped Arwen's purchase. Celeborn stepped forward with a rather bulky purse and handed the keeper the money. Cassie looked at the purse then to him. He smiled down at her. "Haldir gave this to me this morning after you went to speak with my wife. He told me 'Anything she desires, she may have it.' So anything you wish, it is yours." He said happily.

Cassie's mouth dropped open in shock. "He said that?" she finally got out after a pause.

"Yes. He was quite adamant." Celeborn said taking change back the keeper. He spoke to the keeper, "Have this sent to Haldir's talan immediately, then have the seamstress to come by there tomorrow and have measurements taken." The keeper nodded to him in respect.

"Where did the money come from?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Haldir is wealthy on his own. Having been in our service for many millennia. But this money," Celeborn held up the bag, "Is special. His mother saved it up many years ago and told Haldir it was to be a surprise to any woman he chose to wed. She did the same for his brothers. So in essence it is her gift to you." He said placing the bag on the belt around his waist.

Cassie was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say." she smiled and shook her head.

"Say nothing and just accept it, Cassie. You can thank her once you reach the distant shores." Galadriel said sweetly. "Is there anything else here you wish to have." She looked over the bolts of material and her eyes lit up. "Ah, this material here." she pointed to the powder blue material in front of her. "Would be beautiful for Arwen's wedding."

Cassie looked at it. It was beautiful. She reached out and touched the soft silk material. "Yes, I want this." The Keeper took it and handed it to the assistant.

Arwen smiled and turned to her father. "Father. Pay for it. I want that to be my gift to her."

Elrond stopped Celeborn from paying for it. "No, my daughter insists."

Celeborn smiled and did not argue. Elrond paid for it. Cassie looked at Arwen and hugged her. This was a fun day after all. Cassie still felt guilty for spending all this money on it, but decided not to argue with anyone.

After a few more hours, a couple more shops, they stopped at the flower dealer. Flowers of every shape, color, size and species lined the shop. Arwen and Galadriel wandered in their own directions, while Cassie wandered around with Celeborn behind her. At the rose section, she found roses of every color and size. But one species caught her eye that she had never seen. The buds upon it was the size of a large softball and a light purple bluish color. Celeborn came closer.

"Those flowers are grown in my wife's garden near her mirror. They are her special blending." he said quietly.

Cassie looked at him. "They are?" she asked looking at him like a child intrigued.

"Yes. Do you like them?" he asked looking down at the delicate bud then reaching to touch its velvety bud.

"No," she said thoughtfully, her eyes glued. "I don't like them. I love them."

Celeborn smiled, he looked up and saw his wife coming toward them. "I see she has found my special roses."

"Aye, she has, my Love. She loves them." he responded looking down at the girl beside him. Her eyes clearly fixed.

Galadriel reached out and touched her arm. "Cassie. These flowers are grown specially here in Lorien. No where else can one find purple-blue roses that grow year round."

Cassie looked at her. "They grow year round?" she picked up a rose and brought it to her nose. The smell was more sweeter than normal roses. "I would love to have these at my wedding."

"I figured that you would. I have commissioned the gardener that when the time comes you would need these. You will have your roses, from my sacred gardens. As a gift to you." the lady told her. Seeing a lock of hair fallen from a simple braid, the reached out and pushed to the side as a mother would and hugged Cassie close to her.

Cassie wrapped her arms about the Lady's neck. "Thank you. May I have others as well with them?"

"Of course. Which ones?" The lady said looking around the bunches of flowers.

"It doesn't matter the species. I think some blues, greens, purple and light pinks should go with them." she said looking around more, pointing as she went.

"Alright. Most of them you pointed out, grow year round here, so when the time comes they will be ready." The Lady said happily looking about. Cassie noticed that she was enjoying helping to choose. The keeper was taking notes on the flowers Cassie chose. She gave a price and Celeborn paid it.

"Now that is all set. The Flowers, the materials, and of course, all we will have to do is planning the cake and banquet, but that can wait until it is closer to the wedding date." The Lady looked to her granddaughter. "Arwen, have you finished, dear choosing all you need?"

Arwen and Elrond stepped closer to them. "Well, grandmother, there is not much more I can do on this end. The material for my gown is about all I can do. Legolas is taking care of things on his end. Estel has not idea I still live. After all our marriage will be a surprise for him at his coronation."

That was right. For all Aragorn knew was that she was dying and that was before the battle of Plennor Fields. She still lived and Legolas was made aware of that. In the books, her showing up to marrying him was a surprise.

"That is right. He does not know does he? There has to be something more done that is special." Cassie was getting excited now. "I remember the story well from the books in my world."

"Perhaps we shall talk more about it tomorrow. Haldir wanted to meet with you at sundown. And by the looks of it," Celeborn looked out the at the sky. "It is within a couple hours. We need to get you home so you can get ready."

"Any of you know what he is planning?" Cassie asked them, looking at each. The lady knew, but was not saying, the others on the other hand, had no idea.


End file.
